El rostro de lo desconocido
by MariSeverus
Summary: En honor de Severus Snape, Harry finalmente hace una solicitud para que su retrato sea colgado en el despacho, que a pesar de haber escapado en el cumplimiento de su deber, ocupó por corto tiempo. Todo marchaba bien, su retrato se encontraba dentro del marco y listo para ser colgado. Sin embargo, al momento de la revelación, el marco está extrañamente vacío.
1. Chapter 1

Voy a mudar un par de fics a una cuenta en la que estaba este pequeño fic. Una sola para Snamiones y la otra para otros fics :). Además de algunos ones que quiero rescribir. Fan fic dedicado a VodkaInferno, porque le quiero mucho. O Manú como yo le digo.

Disclaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece y fue creado por la reina JK Rowling. Lo único que le pertenece a esta servidora, es la idea que leerán a continuación.

Advertencia: Un poco de OoC en Snape pero bien justificado (o al menos eso espero). Universo alternativo. Snape/Hermione. Long fic y con esto quiero decir que es bien largo.

 ** _El retrato vacío_**

Cualquier muggle que por accidente consiguiera poner un pie dentro de Hogwarts, aún sin saber la historia que encerraban sus antiquísimas paredes de piedra, podría deducir con facilidad, que allí se había librado una de las más cruentas guerras que el mundo mágico hubiese visto jamás. En cada pasillo y sus alrededores, todavía había un ligero pero distinguible olor a ceniza y a pesar de las exhaustivas reparaciones, parte de su encanto se había disipado en dicha guerra.

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya, se sentía como siglos y siglos después. Pero ese era el problema con las guerras. El entendimiento cronológico se perdía fácilmente. Se olvidaba cuándo había comenzado, por qué exactamente.

Y aún así, no disminuía el entusiasmo por la pronta culminación de las remodelaciones. Una gran fiesta había prometido ofrecerse en honor a su re apertura y su nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, no pensaba quedarse atrás en materia de agasajos. Así como lo habría hecho Albus Dumbledore en vida.

Un gran festín, que los niños volvieran a sentirse bienvenidos. Que el castillo que había sido el segundo o tal vez primer hogar, para muchas de las generaciones pasadas, también lo fuese para las generaciones venideras.

Además de tener el beneplácito de aún estar viva para ver a una de sus mejores estudiantes, haber escalado posiciones en el ministerio de magia, como ningún otro mago o bruja que hubiese conocido, hasta convertirse en ministra.

¿Qué podía decir? Esa muchacha era brillante. La bruja más inteligente que hubiese conocido a lo largo de su vida. Algo que no tenía parangón.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas podido tomar un pequeño descanso para venir a supervisar las reparaciones, Hermione.

A pesar de haber sobrevivido el alzamiento y caída de Lord Voldemort, cuatro hechizos paralizantes en el pecho y el constante ataque personal perpetrado por Dolores Umbridge, Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse con el saludable aspecto de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte como ella, que hubiese soportado toda esa carga y de forma tan estoica.

\- Por favor, profesora McGonagall... - se sentía un poco avergonzada y no podía negarlo. Ahora era ministra de magia y a pesar de haber tenido una estrecha relación con su profesora, no quería que su título le diera la errónea impresión de que tenía que cambiar forzosamente y comenzar con esos innecesarios formalismos. - Hogwarts prácticamente me crió. Me enseñó que no todo se aprende en un libro y que no existen manuales para hacer amistades o superar obstáculos. ¿Cómo iba a ignorar un momento como éste, para reencontrarme con mi niñez?

Estaba segura de que jamás había visto sonreír a Minerva McGonagall o quizá unas pocas veces. No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sí, de seguro que nada como lo que veía en aquel momento. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera, cargada del afecto que durante años y preso de su rol como profesora, siempre había querido demostrarle a sus alumnos predilectos.

Sentía que siempre lo habían sido y de ello, no tenía vergüenza de ninguna índole.

\- ¿Y ya tiene en mente, profesora, al resto de los miembros del staff educativo? El consejo de gobernadores se ha mostrado muy atento con el progreso del colegio y espera que muy pronto se les sea notificado en una carta oficial, proveniente de su despacho.

\- Hasta ahora conservamos un par de vacantes. - dijo y Hermione pudo detectar un especial brillo en sus ojos. - Recibí una carta esta mañana, tras sugerirle a Longbottom que debería asumir la cátedra de Herbología. Pomona prefiere retirarse y descansar un poco, así que su nombre fue lo primero que tuvo en mente desde el principio. Dijo que el muchacho en verdad tenía un extraordinario talento y realmente no lo dudo, ya que siempre tenía que firmar sus calificaciones y enviárselas a su abuela. Su respuesta fue positiva, así que supongo que ya no sigue sus tontos consejos. ¡No querer permitir que su hijo se destaque en lo que mejor hace, puesto que para ella resulta inservible! ¡Qué increíble!

\- Me parece estupendo, sé que Neville hará un trabajo maravilloso. Adivinación, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Defensa contra las artes oscuras. - continuó Hermione, enlistando cada una de las materias a cursar.

\- El profesor Slughorn decidió quedarse, lo cual es raro. - la mujer se encogió de hombros. - supongo que ya no tiene por qué seguir escondiéndose y ha de necesitar un lugar para quedarse. Espero que no continúe intentando captar a los estudiantes para incluírlos en su ridículo club, pero algunas personas simplemente no cambian. - Minerva cerró los ojos por unos cortos minutos, como si intentara recordar algo más. - Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid está más que feliz de tener una nueva estudiante. Compartirá sus clases con la señorita Lovegood. Supongo que o terminarán siendo un verdadero desastre o unas clases en verdad entretenidas. La señorita Parvati también está más que encantada de ocupar el puesto y que Merlín me perdone por todas las diferencias que Sybill y yo pudimos tener, a lo largo de los años y a pesar de aún sorprenderme que su profecía se cumpliera con Potter, aún considero que es una materia innecesaria.

\- Eso quiere decir que uno de los cargos que aún queda por cubrir, es Pociones. El profesor Slughorn...

\- Horace Slughorn continuará enseñando Pociones, como lo hizo durante la guerra. Realmente no es amante de la magia negra. El puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sigue vacío desde que... bueno... - se detuvo súbitamente como si se hubiese conjurado un velo de silencio sobre ellas, que le impidiera continuar. - Desde que Severus lo ocupó durante ese periodo. - Sintió un extraño peso en su pecho, al escuchar la ligeramente desgastada voz de la profesora, por su edad, quebrarse un poco. - De hecho, muchas de sus cosas siguen en su despacho. A pesar de que Horace aceptó a enseñar Pociones y el aula sigue siendo en los calabozos, prefirió que sus cosas fuesen enviadas a otro despacho. Sólo entré una vez y realmente no me atreví a tocar nada, todo está tal cual lo dejó en vida.

- _¿Aún después de todo este tiempo?_ ¿A pesar de la guerra?

\- _Así es_. Tuvimos que hacer un par de reparaciones pero todo lo que no quedó destruido durante la guerra, se le ordenó a los pocos elfos que aún quedan en el castillo, que lo dejaran de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía en vida. Los elfos tienen muy buena memoria para esos casos, como siempre limpian el castillo de arriba a abajo. Es mejor así, que su despacho permanezca cerrado. Por sobre todas las cosas, por la terrible forma en la que perdió la vida y por una causa que no se debió luchar en primer lugar. No era necesario derramar tanta sangre y prácticamente reposar todo el peso del destino de la humanidad, en los hombros de un niño.

\- Pero al menos, su espíritu siempre será recordado. Y ahora que Harry ha dicho la verdad, estoy segura de que muy pronto se limpiará su nombre. No pueden considerarlo durante tanto tiempo. Ya creo que es momento de condonar las viejas deudas, por la paz de los que aún vivimos.

\- Eso leí también, en una carta. Nos ha hecho llegar un cuadro suyo, para que lo colguemos en la oficina de la dirección. A pesar de que escapó en su deber, Harry esclareció los hechos y el sortilegio que le da vida a su imagen, ya debería funcionar.

\- Quizá sea un buen momento para colgarlo, ahora que está presente la junta de gobernadores y yo también. Para que de una vez por todas, ayude a esclarecer su turbio nombre.

La mujer accedió a su petición y se encontraron subiendo las escaleras móviles en silencio, conversando de vez en cuando, sobre los detalles de la reparación, a cada momento en que las escaleras decidían cambiar de dirección y debían esperar a que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Y el baño del tercer piso...?

\- Creo que finalmente podremos re abrirlo, aunque no estoy segura de que a Myrtle le guste la idea. De todas formas pondremos avisos para que los niños utilicen otro baño en cualquier otro piso. No creo en los estigmas del pasado, Ministra Granger. Creo que hay que avanzar y progresar.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, _directora McGonagall._ \- dijo con una suave sonrisa, al imitarla en mencionar su recién y nuevo título adquirido.

\- _Caramelos de limón_. - las enormes gárgolas se abrieron frente a ellas, extendiendo sus alas para revelar una pequeña puerta de madera con un brillante pomo plateado. Hermione se detuvo por unos segundos al notar el nombre de la mujer, en la parte más alta de la puerta, en letras plateadas y brillantes. - Adelante, Hermione. Bienvenida.

No creyó que sentiría la misma emoción al entrar allí, cómo en su época de estudiante, pero así fue. Intentó recomponerse rápidamente y detener un par de pequeñas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Todo estaba tan igual a como lo recordaba y ello le provocó una agradable sensación de calidez en su interior.

\- Normalmente Albus está dormido en su marco. - la voz de McGonagall la distrajo de sus pensamientos e hizo que ladeara la cabeza para mirar en dirección de la pared a pocos centímetros de ella. Efectivamente, parecía dormir profundamente en su usual sillón rojo. - Pero si tenemos suerte, despertará por sí solo y sin que tenga que prácticamente sacudir el cuadro.

Hermione rió suavemente y siguió a la profesora con la mirada, mientras rodeaba el escritorio y alzaba un paquete cuadrado que se encontraba tras su silla. Estaba envuelto en un papel beige, perfectamente sellado y con una extensa carta adherida al frente.

\- _"Retrato viviente de uno de los directores más valientes que conocí a lo largo de mi curso en Hogwarts. Espero que se haga justicia y sea colocado en el lugar que corresponda. Creo que lo mejor será no colocarlo junto al retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Digo, si ronca demasiado al dormir._

 _Reciba mis mejores deseos y mis felicitaciones por su nombramiento, profesora McGonagall..._

 _Harry."_

\- Creo que esa es una fantástica idea. - dijo Hermione entre risas, mientras la directora negaba con la cabeza, suavemente, ante el humor de Harry. - No creo que al profesor le guste escuchar los constantes ronquidos del director. Quizá si lo colgamos junto al retrato de Phineas Nigellus. Así tendrán mucho que discutir. En algunos aspectos, quizá se parecen un poco.

\- Si te estás refiriendo al aspecto de ser el director más odiado del colegio... - respondió Phineas Nigellus, de mal humor como usualmente estaba, desde su retrato y mirando el paquete con cierta desconfianza. - Si yo hubiese escapado en mi época como director, ni habría sido considerado para tal honor.

\- Y aún así, siendo uno de los directores más odiados, estás aquí. Que no es el caso de Severus. - dijo Minerva con un tono de voz cortante mientras comenzaba a rasgar el papel, con el mayor de los cuidados. - Albus siempre dijo que debíamos confiar en él y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con sus métodos para enseñar o su forma de tratar a las personas en general, sus actos merecen el debido respeto y admiración.

\- ¿A pesar de haber sido un cobarde y de haber tenido que venir arrastrándose a los pies de Dumbledore? De no haber sido así, habría muerto como lo que siempre fue... ¡un mortífago!

Ninguna decidió tomarlo en cuenta y llegado el momento de la develación, las manos de la directora temblaron un poco en anticipación.

\- Me pregunto qué cosas tendrá para decirnos. Aunque para serte sincera, Severus no era muy conversador. ¡Oh vaya! ¡Ahora que lo pienso, de colgarse éste retrato, supongo que siempre tendré que conversar con Neville en la sala de profesores! Dudo que quiera venir hasta aquí y ver a Severus en su marco. Aunque quién sabe, quizá eso ya haya cambiado.

\- De seguro da menos miedo estando muerto que vivo. Lamentablemente. - fue lo que dijo Hermione, mientras la directora caminaba hasta un espacio vacío a unos pocos centímetros de Phineas Nigellus.

\- ¿Me harías los honores, querida? - preguntó y la recién electa ministra, asintió en silencio. Sacó su varita y tras murmurar un pequeño encantamiento, un clavo apareció flotando frente a ellas y como si un martillo invisible lo colocara en la pared de piedra, allí se quedó. De inmediato, una resistente soga apareció en el retrato y por sí solo, flotó de entre las manos de Minerva y se colgó sin complicaciones de ninguna índole.

\- Bueno, ya está. - Hermione sonrió complacida y la directora se preparó para quitar el resto de la envoltura. - Una vez que esté colgado, buscaré a los miembros del gobierno para que estén presentes en el pronunciamiento del encantamiento.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - comenzó Mcgonagall, girando la cabeza un par de centímetros para mirar en dirección de su nuevo escritorio, mientras continuaba removiendo el papel. - Puedes tomar un pergamino y una pluma, para enviar un memorándum urgente al ministerio de magia y...

Pero guardó silencio al notar que Hermione fruncía el ceño y observaba el retrato que la profesora había terminado de develar.

Algo no estaba bien.

\- Profesora... - dijo Hermione en voz baja. - He leído acerca de éste procedimiento, pero jamás vi algo así. ¿No se supone que debe haber alguien en el retrato?

La mujer frunció el ceño como ella y giró la cabeza para volver a mirar el cuadro que había colgado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se ajustó las gafas con una de sus manos, pero no tenía problemas visuales.

El retrato estaba vacío.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 _ **: ¿Cadáver robado?**_

Jamás había estudiado una pintura por tanto tiempo pero por más que la miraba, seguía sin comprender lo que había salido mal precisamente. La escenografía, si podía llamarlo de esa manera, le daba la impresión de no haber contenido a Snape en sus paredes. Como si hubiese sido pintada sin él precisamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que Harry no se dio cuenta de que el retrato estaba vacío? - preguntó Hermione, con una mano bajo su barbilla y con el ceño fruncido, sin despegarle la vista al cuadro en cuestión. - Él nos lo envió, ¿cierto? No lo habría hecho, de saberlo vacío.

Podía escuchar el sonido de una pluma rasgando un pergamino y al volverse se dio cuenta de la razón por la cuál Minerva no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Escribía realmente rápido y tenía una expresión en su rostro, que no le gustó en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Profesora McGonagall?... - Hermione se apartó del retrato y caminó hacia el escritorio, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

\- Tienes razón en una cosa, Hermione. - era la primera vez que la profesora mencionaba su nombre, así que algo debía estar realmente mal. - Los retratos aparecen en el despacho, por sí solos, una vez que el director muere. Si Potter asegura que allí estaba, antes de que lo desenvolviéramos, significa que o Severus estuvo muerto por un tiempo y milagrosamente volvió a la vida o que tal vez...

\- ¿Qué cosa, profesora?

\- No, no. Es una tontería. Aunque su cadáver haya desaparecido, robado del lugar en el que pereció o cualquier otra fantasiosa explicación para esto, aún estaría muerto. Tiene que haber un error con ese cuadro. - dijo, mientras lo señalaba con la pluma. - Severus no pudo haber sobrevivido una mordida como esa y simplemente haberse marchado. - la mujer suprimió un pequeño escalofrío y sus ojos se centraron en la pintura vacía, como si pensara que estaría escondido en algún rincón y gastándole una pesada broma. Aunque no, todavía ni siquiera estaba encantado como para moverse. - ¿O sí pudo...? Lo mejor será hacérselo saber a Potter.

La joven ministra sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, sin saberlo exactamente. Sabía que su antiguo profesor de pociones había sido un hombre brillante y astuto, pero hasta ese día siempre había creído que su deseo era perecer en aquella casa y tras haber cumplido la misión que Albus le había ordenado. No olvidaba que el hombre tenía un vasto conocimiento sobre las artes oscuras y también sobre pociones, pero seguía sin comprender cómo podría haber sobrevivido a una serpiente de ese tamaño y a repetidas mordidas en su cuello.

Y al menos, si lo hacía, no iba a quedar exactamente ileso.

\- Pronto lo sabremos, profesora McGonagall. Estoy segura de que en cuanto se lo notifiquemos, tendremos noticias de Harry al respecto.

 **Separador**

Y Hermione tenía razón, mientras un grupo de quizá diez o quince magos, se miraban entre sí y sin comprender ni una pizca. Harry Potter se encontraba de pie frente al punto exacto en el que había visto morir a Severus Snape, en la casa de los gritos, pero allí no había nada más que un par de manchas de sangre en la madera. Una carta había llegado a su despacho, a través de una lechuza, con un mensaje muy críptico. Algo estaba mal con el cuadro que había ordenado, se colgara en honor de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Minerva McGonagall le imploraba enfáticamente que verificara si Severus Snape seguía muerto.

 _¿Cómo podía dejar de estarlo?_

Y a pesar de la extraña circunstancia, tampoco podía entender cómo es que nadie tenía la más mínima idea de su paradero.

\- ¡Señor Potter! - uno de los magos bajo su mando, señaló el suelo bajo sus pies y tuvo que apartarse ligeramente para verlo mejor. Se puso de cuclillas para examinar la perfecta forma de la planta de un zapato, impregnando su huella en sangre.

Si Snape estaba muerto, simplemente no se habría levantado y se habría marchado, pero tampoco había marcas de que alguien hubiese arrastrado su cuerpo a través de la casa. La única idea que tenía en mente era que alguien hubiese levitado su cadáver y se hubiese marchado con él. Pero... ¿para qué? Ya había muerto, ¿qué utilidad podría tener? Por más repulsiva que sonara la idea en su cabeza.

\- Tenemos que informar al ministerio sobre esta situación. Avísenle a la ministra Hermione Granger, que necesitamos una audiencia urgente con ella. También escríbanle a Ronald Weasley. Si el cadáver ha sido robado o trasladado, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Pero un brillante patronus con la forma de un gato y que reconoció, le pertenecía a la directora Minerva McGonagall, entró saltando por una de las ventanas rotas y dejó caer un pergamino entre sus manos antes de volver por la ventana y desaparecer en el lejano y desolado paisaje.

 _"Mejor compruébelo usted mismo, Potter. La señorita Granger y yo, lo esperamos en el castillo"._

\- Avísenle a Ronald Weasley... - ordenó Harry, sin despegar la vista de lo que leía. - Yo estaré en Hogwarts, discutiendo el asunto con la ministra Granger personalmente.

Los magos que lo rodeaban asintieron en silencio y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, dejando a Harry solo y aún contemplando el lugar sin poderlo creer todavía. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma podía robarse un cadáver? Por el tipo de huella, alguien más había estado ahí después de él. Parecía un obvio desangramiento tras la mordida, así que las pisadas eran relativamente luego de su muerte.

Desapareció tras guardar la nota de la profesora McGonagall en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, dejando la escena en un extraño aire de tranquilidad bastante tétrica. El perpetuador ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar la escena del crimen, lo que le llevó a pensar que quizá no tendría problemas en encontrar a un ladrón tan descuidado.

Severus Snape merecía descansar tras la guerra y se iba a asegurar de que así fuese. Así tuviera que buscar su cadáver por cielo y tierra.

 **Separador**

Al aparecerse frente a las verjas del castillo, preparó su varita para enviar un rápido mensaje. Su patronus brincó por los aires hasta perderse de vista y minutos despues, la alta figura que reconoció, le pertenecía a Hagrid, lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa y estrujándolo con sus enormes brazos como dos robustas pinzas. Faang lo seguía de cerca y no dejaba de brincar a su lado y de intentar ponerle las patas delanteras encima.

\- ¡Quieto, Faang! ¡Quieto! Es bueno verte otra vez, Harry. Las cosas han estado muy raras por aquí y desde que se graduaron. Una extraña paz que se respira en el aire. Definitivamente nada normal. - dijo, mientras tiraba de las cadenas para abrir la enorme reja frente al muchacho.

\- Te acostumbrarás, de todas formas fueron tiempos muy largos y difíciles. Es normal que hayas creado cierta dependencia a...

\- ¿A que constantemente te metieras en problemas? - le interrumpió el semi gigante con una sonrisa apenas visible bajo su poblada barba enmarañada. - pero supongo que no has venido para hablar del pasado. Y sé que Hermione tampoco.

La sonrisa de Harry mientras caminaban, desapareció y eso hizo que Hagrid prácticamente se detuviera y comenzara a negar con la cabeza, mientras Faang les ganaba en la marcha por largos pasos.

\- No me lo digas, no me lo digas. - comenzó el semi gigante, sacudiendo la cabeza con un brillo de temor en sus ojos. - Algo malo ha sucedido y es por ello que estás aquí. ¡Algo grave debió suceder y tienes que decírselo a Hermione!

\- Pues no puedo mentir y menos a ti, Hagrid. Algo en verdad grave ha sucedido y necesito que la profesora McGonagall y Hermione lo sepan.

\- ¡Mortífagos! - exclamó mortificado y Harry sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso e hizo que el pesado arco que sostenía sobre su hombro, temblara peligrosamente.

\- A pesar de que algunos escaparon y todavía intentamos atraparlos, me temo que se trata de algo más. Algo realmente preocupante, Hagrid. Todavía no puedo anunciarlo oficialmente sin tener suficientes pruebas pero...

Harry guardó silencio al encontrarse frente a frente con Minerva y Hermione, junto a la fuente que estaba a escasos centímetros de la entrada al castillo. Ni cuenta se había dado de todo el camino que habían recorrido. Continuaba intentando entender lo sucedido y los rostros pétreos de ambas mujeres, le hicieron preguntarse si ya habían sido notificadas acerca de lo que había pasado.

\- Directora McGonagall, ministra Granger. - dijo el semi gigante a modo de saludo y Hermione sonrió amablemente.

\- Puedes llamarme Hermione, Hagrid. Estamos en confianza. Además que has sido nuestro amigo por tantos años, que no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

A pesar de tanto bello facial, Harry pudo decir que el semi gigante se había ruborizado ligeramente y tras una pequeña reverencia y un silbido para atraer la atención de Faang, quien se había distraído correteando un par de palomas, comenzaron su camino de vuelta al bosque.

Harry hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que una de ellas hablara primero. Como un gesto de cortesía y así lo hizo Hermione.

\- Harry, algo no está bien con el cuadro en el que debía estar el profesor Snape y es por ello que te pedimos que trataras de encontrar su cadáver. No sé si lo viste antes de enviárnoslo pero...

\- Por supuesto que sí, yo lo vi antes de autorizar su envío.

\- ¿Aunque estuviese vacío?

\- _¿Vacío?..._

Echó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y ante las palabras de Hermione, creyendo por un momento que quizá le hacía falta descansar y que tenía mucho trabajo entre manos. ¿Cómo podía estar vacío, si él había visto su retrato en la pintura?

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Hermione? No puede estar vacío, yo mismo ordené que fuese colgado en el despacho. Y de haber sido así... ¿para qué me habría molestado en enviarlo de todos modos?

\- No lo sé. Pero a no ser que mágicamente se hubiese esfumado, no creo que haya explicación posible para lo sucedido. Si estás seguro de que estaba allí antes de enviarlo. No está encantado todavía como para que pudiera cambiar de marco, así que no pudo haberse marchado. ¿Alguna novedad sobre la búsqueda?...

\- La verdad, lo que tengo que decirles, les parecerá aún más extraño...

Tanto Hermione como McGonagall, se miraron por unos breves segundos, antes de poner toda su atención en el joven auror frente a ellas. Por la expresión que tenía, no debía ser nada bueno y Hermione tenía una desagradable corazonada de que el asunto muy pronto se pondría peor.

\- Cuando llegamos a la casa de los gritos, en nuestro plan de encontrar el cuerpo del profesor Snape, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío. No había signos de que su cadáver hubiese sido arrastrado de alguna forma, tal vez levitado, ya que no quiero pensar que haya podido ser desmembrado para su posterior transporte. Había un par de manchas de sangre y un par de huellas impresas en ellas, pero nada más. Eso quiere decir, que prácticamente estamos como empezamos, pero al menos pensamos que algún mago o bruja, haya tenido algo que ver con su desaparición.

La directora dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar súbitamente.

\- Qué clase de degenerado, enfermo... - su voz era baja y tan temblorosa como el resto de su cuerpo, pero aumentaba en intensidad y conforme agregaba más insultos. - Podría querer...

\- A no ser que el profesor Snape milagrosamente reviviera, alguien tuvo que llevárselo. Quizá algún mortífago que haya querido sepultarlo, espero. Ya está muerto, no creo que sea de mucha utilidad.

\- Pero la profesora McGonagall tiene razón en lo que me explicó en su despacho, Harry y ello no justifcaría que el retrato esté vacío. Si sigue obviamente muerto, debería estar en el marco. ¿Estás seguro de que no es un error? Ahora, es mucho más preocupante que alguien hubiese tenido la retorcida idea de robarse un cadáver...

\- Su retrato no puede estar vacío... - El joven continuaba en negación y había comenzado su camino a través del vestíbulo, hacia las escaleras móviles. - Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Sé que estaba allí, yo ordené que se hiciera en su honor.

Siguieron a Harry, escaleras arriba, mientras él continuaba murmurando que no podía haberse equivocado. Había visto ese cuadro en detalle y también, la muerte de su antiguo profesor de pociones. No podía haberse simplemente levantado y haberse marchado como si nada.

Al Minerva decir la contraseña, con la voz más firme que pudo tras la tremenda impresión por los acontecimientos de aquel día, Harry recorrió el despacho con la vista. Y a pesar de estar repleto de cosas que jamás se había tomado la molestia de intentar identificar o comprender, sus mirada no tardó en encontrar su objetivo.

Y en efecto, el retrato estaba vacío. El sofá verde pálido en el que se suponía que Severus Snape debía encontrarse, antes de que el hechizo fuese dicho, se encontraba vacío. Caminó hasta detenerse junto a la pintura y la acarició con un par de sus dedos.

Algo estaba mal, tenía que haber funcionado. Él había limpiado su nombre, Hermione había estado allí y podía corroborar su historia. Medio castillo había estado en la misma batalla.

. No lo entiendo... - dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta para mirar a ambas mujeres tras él. - No tiene sentido. Debería estar ahí, como debería estar su cadáver en la casa de los gritos.

\- ¿Acaso también es obra de la persona que se llevó su cadáver? - preguntó Hermione, aparentemente al aire. - Será mejor que manejemos esta situación con mucho cuidado. No queremos que las personas comiencen a alarmarse y a creer que hay algo más, moviéndose debajo del sistema. Tenemos que encontrar al responsable o a los responsables, sin importar cómo ni cuánto nos tome.

\- Ya Ron debió recibir el mensaje y debe estar en camino. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener. Buscar en todos los lugares posibles.

\- Espero que no sea una búsqueda sin frutos. Tras tanto sufrir, el profesor Snape no se merece esto. Merece descansar.

\- Así es. Es realmente terrible. - la voz de la profesora McGonagall, volvía a ser prácticamente un susurro. - Se lo debemos por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Aunque no hubiese sido su plan desde el principio.

\- _Quizá no quiera ser encontrado..._

\- ¡Por favor, Phineas! - exclamó la directora, perdiendo la paciencia finalmente. - ¿¡Acaso perdiste la razón!? ¡Por Merlín, pero si estoy hablando con un cuadro! ¡Qué cabeza puedes perder!

Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Nadie, tras semejantes mordidas, sobrevivía. Al menos no cualquiera.

 _¿Pero sí, alguien como Snape?_

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: _**Ivanov y Moldim**_

Un grupo de magos se encontraba reunido dentro de una sala semi circular. Un hombre ligeramente bajo, de contextura robusta y un poblado bigote, daba vueltas alrededor del resto y con una expresión de enfado que aumentaba más y más, a cada paso que daba.

\- ¡Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que medio departamento está en una misión, bajo las órdenes de Harry Potter, para encontrar el cadáver de Severus Snape! ¿Por qué motivo? ¡Es un caso perdido! ¡Jamás lo encontramos, la primera vez que Potter te lo pidió tras la guerra! ¿No te has preguntado, _Kingsley_ , si nos apresuramos con su nombramiento? Estoy de acuerdo en aprovechar el talento joven, el futuro de nuestra comunidad una vez que muramos. Pero, ¿no crees que ha sido demasiado pronto? La ministra Granger... la fama no lo es todo.

\- Hermione Granger es una muchacha realmente brillante. A todos nos sorprendió con sus programas en defensa de los elfos y su trabajo en el departamento de leyes. - contestó Kingsley Schacklebolt sin inmutarse ni despegarle la vista al enfurecido mago, a pocos centímetros de él. Sus pequeños ojos marrones, tenían un fulgor amenazante bajo la luz de un par de velas en un viejo candelabro que colgaba del techo.

\- ¡Elfos! ¡A nadie le importa los derechos y deberes de criaturas que escogen servirte o no! la mayoría no quieren ser liberados, ¡no conocen otra forma de vida! ¿Y qué debemos hacer después de que los liberemos? ¿¡Pagarles una pensión!? El consejo de gobernadores ya ha cometido suficientes errores tras las estupideces de Lucius Malfoy, como para continuar quedando en ridículo delante de la comunidad. ¡Esto es inaceptable, Kingsley! ¿¡De pronto buscamos un cadáver de un hombre que Dumbledore aseguró, ser su espía y que lo asesinó a sangre fría, para después descubrir que todo había sido planificado!? ¿¡Qué clase de manipulador era el Albus Dumbledore que tanto veneraban!?

El resto de los magos había comenzado a murmurar entre sí, mientras aquel hombre prácticamente jadeaba ante la agitada presentación que había hecho, secándose el abundante sudor que ahora tenía en la frente, con un viejo pañuelo que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Durante largos minutos, sólo se escucharon los murmullos en la sala.

Antes de que Kingsley pudiera defenderse, una sedosa voz se escuchó desde un punto oscuro al final de la habitación y atrajo la atención del resto, girando sus cabezas en su dirección mientras que prácticamente emergía de la oscuridad misma.

\- Quizá todos nos hemos hecho un poco la vista gorda con Potter y compañía.- Un mago con aspecto de haber atravesado una seria enfermedad y apenas haber sobrevivido, debido a su muy notable palidez y apariencia débil, sonreía suavemente y había caminado hasta detenerse junto al otro mago, colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros y cerrando sus largos dedos para darle un amistoso apretón. Era considerablemente más alto y realmente delgado a comparación del hombre a su lado. - Suele suceder, Moldim. Nos dejamos llevar por lo bonito de la fama, pero olvidamos su principio más básico. - Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron por unos segundos y bajo la luz de las velas, resultaban un gran punto de contraste con la palidez de su rostro. - Si te trajo hasta arriba, también te puede traer de vuelta hasta abajo.

Si existía la teoría de que cada uno de los seres humanos del planeta, tenía un igual en alguna parte, aquel hombre tenía que ser la réplica exacta de Severus Snape.

A excepción de su corto cabello castaño oscuro, el resto era prácticamente lo mismo. Túnicas negras, una voz suave y amenazante, y un general desprecio por cualquier cosa que se moviera o respirara.

\- ¡Ivanov...! ¡Viejo amigo! - la voz de Moldim rompió con el repentino silencio, mientras se giraba para verlo. Apenas y resistió su penentrante mirada y su tétrica sonrisa, por unos segundos, antes de desviar la vista y volver a encarar al resto. - Creo que sí, tienes razón y nos hemos hecho un poco la vista gorda...

\- Naturalmente era de esperarse, con un hombre como Albus Dumbledore...

\- No nos hemos reunido para discutir si las convicciones de Albus Dumbledore, eran apropiadas o no. - interrumpió Kingsley, haciendo que el alto mago entornara la vista en su dirección. - Estamos reunidos para discutir la desaparición de un cadáver.

\- Que probablemente no haya desaparecido del todo y haya sido simplemente enterrado por sus iguales, en alguna parte. No comprendo por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por encontrar su cuerpo. Está muerto, nada podemos hacer al respecto.

\- Severus Snape, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, también fue director de Hogwarts y por lo tanto, merece el mismo respeto que sus antecesores.

\- En condiciones normales estaría de acuerdo contigo, Shacklebolt. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias en las que ocurrió su deceso... - Ivanov sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿Qué pondríamos en los cromos para los niños? ¿ _"Severus Snape. Director de Hogwarts y también espía de Lord Voldemort, quien murió desangrado por una mordida de serpiente en su cuello, tras hacernos creer que estaba del lado contrario todo el tiempo y finalmente decirnos la verdad, antes de morir"_?

\- Estás siendo un poco irracional, Ivanov. - la voz de otro mago, habló por encima de los susurros que habían comenzado nuevamente y tras sus palabras. - A pesar de que nunca fui el fanático número uno de Dumbledore y sus métodos, no podemos negar que el juego estuvo bien jugado. Todas las piezas estuvieron en el lugar correcto y de no haber sido por él, creo que ni siquiera estaríamos aquí sentados. O quizá no todos...

Ivanov se mantuvo impasible, pero Moldim compuso una expresión de no comprender lo que decía.

\- ¿¡Qué estás queriendo insinuar con eso!? ¿¡Insinúas que Ivanov o mi persona, hubiésemos sobrevivido puesto que iríamos a arrastrarnos a los pies de Voldemort!?

\- ¿Acaso de no haber estado la madre de Potter de por medio, Severus Snape se hubiese convertido en nuestro espía de todos modos? - preguntó Ivanov tranquilamente, sin insistir en su punto y caminando de regreso a su asiento en una esquina pobremente iluminada de la sala.

\- Quizá tanto el señor Potter como la señorita Granger, necesitan una buena dosis de realidad. Tanto tiempo protegidos bajo el ala de Albus Dumbledore, no les ha hecho bien. No podemos tener a la sociedad mortificada por la supuesta desaparición de un cadáver, de un hombre tan controversial como lo fue Severus Snape. - dijo Moldim, arreglándose un poco los cabellos con sus manos. - Ya no podemos seguir cometiendo errores...

 **Separador**

A pesar de estar vacía, la pintura continuaba colgada en el despacho y Harry Potter continuaba contemplando la escena con la mirada fija y casi sin parpadear.

\- Por más que la mires no va a aparecer de pronto. Créeme que ya hice lo mismo que tú y no pasó nada. - escuchó una suave voz a su lado y alzó la cabeza con cierto sobresalto, para mirar a Hermione quien sonreía y traía una pequeña taza con té entre sus manos. - toma, bebe esto. Ha sido un día muy largo y por mucho, muy extraño también.

Harry asintió en silencio, tomando la taza con té de sus manos y dando un pequeño sorbo. El delicado pero perceptible sabor de una pizca de brandy, lo sobrecogió de inmediato y en verdad lo hizo sentir reconfortado.

\- Estoy tratando de comprenderlo pero todavía no doy con una respuesta coherente, que a los tres minutos no suene ridícula en mi cabeza. Lo vimos morir allí, los tres vimos cómo Nagini prácticamente le destrozaba el cuello. ¿Cómo es posible que sobreviviera? Porque... tuvo que haberlo hecho, la pintura no puede estar equivocada.

\- Algunas veces, Harry, la magia también comete errores. No es ciento por ciento infalible. Por supuesto que lo vimos morir allí y tal vez, simplemente que aún después de todo lo que has dicho, Hogwarts no lo considera digno de sus paredes.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - saltó el joven auror, casi derramándose el té encima y tomando a Hermione por sorpresa. - Sé que no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones, que era un bastardo la mayoría del tiempo. _Sé que nos odiábamos a muerte._ \- colocó la taza con té sobre el escritorio que ahora le pertenecía a McGonagall y volvió a mirar el marco vacío. - Pero aún así arriesgó su vida por ella. Por mi madre...

\- A veces no podemos escoger el camino que nos toca recorrer. - dijo Hermione, colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. - pero siempre podemos escoger la forma de recorrerlo. Quizá la relación de amistad que tenía con tu madre no iba a evolucionar en algo más, pero al menos hubiesen podido quedar en mejores términos y se habría evitado todo el dolor que tuvo que atravesar después.

\- ¿Sabes? He estado pensándolo con detalle y en verdad quisiera que el cuadro no estuviera equivocado y que siguiera vivo. Que pudiera tener la vida que siempre quiso y que en algún momento, quizá, volviésemos a encontrarnos para intentar tener una mejor relación. Aunque no sé si sea posible, dado que siempre le recordaba a mi padre.

Volvió a sentir un pequeño apretón en uno de sus hombros y ladeó la cabeza en dirección de Hermione, que no dejaba de sonreír cariñosamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de ella y también devolviéndole el apretón amistoso.

\- Estoy segura de que ambos podrían llegar a ser, si no grandes amigos, pues algo un poco cercano a eso. Al final de cuentas, de no ser así, no te habría enseñado sus más preciadas memorias.

Harry se disponía a agregar algo más pero el sonido de voces y de pies subiendo la escalera de piedra hacia el despacho, les hizo guardar silencio y girarse en dirección de la puerta a un par de centímetros de ellos.

La profesora McGonagall había entrado con la cabeza girada a tres cuartos y al parecer, conversando con otras dos personas que venían detrás de ella. Al girar su rostro completamente y encontrarse frente a frente con Harry y con Hermione, alzó una de sus manos en lo que ambos comprendieron como una señal para quedarse y luego se dio la vuelta en dirección de dos magos que ninguno conocía.

\- Señor Potter, señorita Granger. El señor Ivanov y el señor Moldim, miembros del consejo de gobernadores y altos representantes de dos de los puestos más importantes en el ministerio de magia. El señor Moldim es el director del departamento de aurores y manteniene informado al primer ministro muggle, de todos los movimientos y aurores registrados que tenemos. - señaló primero al mago más bajo y regordete, en tanto que a Harry le hizo pensar en una morsa. - Y el señor Ivanov, director del departamento de leyes del ministerio de magia.

\- Y encargado de hacer que se cumplan. - le interrumpió, con voz sedosa y ambas manos tras su espalda.

Tanto Harry como Hermione, tuvieron la misma idea al mismo tiempo y se miraron fugazmente antes de asentir. Aquel hombre tenía que ser un pariente lejando de Severus Snape, a excepción de un par de notables diferencias. Ivanov tenía el cabello corto y con una apariencia menos brillante y aceitosa que Snape. Más bien, lucía opaco y muerto. A pesar de que era tan pálido como el primero, su piel era menos cetrina y daba la apariencia de haber atravesado una larga y difícil enfermedad. Además, sus ojos no eran tan oscuros como los del antiguo profesor de pociones. Al contrario, eran tan verdes y brillantes como los de Harry, pero a diferencia de él, tenían un extraño brillo de malicia que los suyos no.

Cualquiera que lo mirara bajo aquellas túnicas negras y con aquella sonrisa ligeramente torcida entre sus labios, creería tratar con un peligroso asesino recién salido de Azkaban.

Se acercó primero a Hermione, tomando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, lo que le hizo sentir un incómodo escalofrío recorrerla por completo. Al momento de girarse en dirección de Harry, el muchacho se sintió de pronto tentado a sacar su varita y defenderse. Sus ojos centellearon por unos segundos mientras estrechaba una de sus manos y tampoco le despegaba la vista de encima o dejaba de sonreír, apenas y curvando sus finos labios.

\- Es un verdadero placer conocerlo finalmente, señor Potter. Y a usted también, señorita Granger. Muchas cosas se han dicho de ustedes en los últimos meses. También del joven Weasley y me temo, es una lástima que no pueda acompañarnos en este momento.

\- El señor Weasley en este preciso momento, se encuentra junto a su hermano Charlie Weasley. En un viaje, visitando Rumania. - dijo la profesora McGonagall e Ivanov arqueó una de sus cejas.

\- Oh, ya veo. Qué extraño que esté tan interesado en el cuidado de criaturas tan peligrosas como los dragones. Siempre creí que el joven Weasley, seguiría los mismos pasos que su mejor amigo Harry Potter. _Como siempre._

Tanto Hermione como Harry creyeron captar la insinuación y esperaban estar equivocados. Moldim había comenzado a sacudir la cabeza, atrayendo la atención del mago por unos instantes y Harry agradeció, literalmente, poder quitarse esa pesada mirada de encima.

\- El señor Weasley también es un auror. Hubo algunos reportes hechos por muggles en granjas y pequeños pueblos, de haber visto a magos en las cercanías. Por supuesto que ellos no saben lo que es un mago pero firguras vestidas de negro, cruzando los continentes.

\- Rumania... - contempló Ivanov con aire reflexivo, mirando el tejado sobre ellos. - Qué extraño lugar para reunirse. - volvió a bajar la vista, en dirección de Harry y Hermione. - En fin, a lo que nos ataña. - recorrió el despacho con la vista por unos segundos y sus ojos se posaron sobre el marco vacío de la pintura en la que se suponía que tenía que estar Snape, atentamente. - ¿Es esa la pintura que usted ordenó, se colgara en el castillo, señor Potter?

Harry también ladeó la cabeza para mirar en dirección del cuadro y asintió en silencio, mientras Ivanov se acercaba con una mano bajo su barbilla, tal cual lo había hecho Hermione, estudiándola tranquilamente.

\- Así es. En esa pintura debería estar el profesor Snape, pero ni él ni su cadáver aparecen. Uno podría asumir que tras la comunidad mágica, saber la verdad al respecto, el sortilegio funcionaría y su cuadro podría ser colgado en los muros de éste castillo.

\- Yo no diría _"saber la verdad"_ , precisamente. Desde mi más humilde opinión, a pesar de todos los actos de heroísmo que haya tenido, sigue siendo un mortífago. Quizá el sortilegio piense lo mismo que yo.

\- El profesor estuvo en el cuadro al momento de ordenarse su ejecución. No pudo esfumarse así como así.

\- La condición del cuadro de Severus Snape, es diferente del resto. Una vez que el director muere, el cuadro se cuelga automáticamente. Sin embargo, como Snape escapó en el cumplimiento de su deber, alguien más debe ordenar que se realice a su nombre. - Ivanov meditó. - Pero eso no significa que el castillo deba considerarlo digno de sí.

\- Estamos hablando de una edificación, no de... - alegó Harry, pero el mago lo interrumpió sin alzar la voz siquiera. Aunque consciente de que el muchacho había comenzado a agitarse con la conversación.

\- Estas paredes tienen más magia y vida de lo que muchos creen. O quizá, usted ya lo sabe... señor Potter. - por un momento, Harry recordó la sala de Menésteres y la forma en la que cambiaba de lugar y de función. Ante su expresión, Ivanov sonrió de forma aún más maliciosa. - Ah sí, claro, Dolores Umbridge y el ejército de Dumbledore. Pero no puedo culparle, señor Potter, a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho. Moldim y yo, siempre creímos que los ministros le daban demasiado poder e importancia. _Suma inquisidora._ ¿Acaso estamos en la época medieval? Así no se hacen las relaciones. O al menos no, con políticas injerencistas.

\- Han pasado ya muchos meses, ¿cómo no ha sido posible encontrar su cadáver? Desde que Voldemort murió, le pedí a Kingsley que encontrara su cuerpo y le diera una apropiada sepultura.

\- El cadáver no fue encontrado tras la guerra. Ningún auror lo hizo. - respondió Moldim en voz baja. - Muy pronto dejamos de buscar, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna pista sobre su paradero. Digo, si está muerto, que importancia podría tener el lugar en el que se descomponga.

\- ¡Fue uno de los directores de esta escuela! ¡Sin él no estaríamos ni siquiera sosteniendo ésta conversación! ¡Sin él, yo no estaría aquí y Voldemort seguiría vivo! - exclamó Harry. Tenía el rostro contraído por la rabia y se había ruborizado. Sus gafas habían resbalado hasta su nariz. - ¡Merece una sepultura apropiada! ¡Merece respeto!

\- Harry... - estaba tan exaltado que apenas y escuchó la voz de Hermione, bajo su pesada respiración.

\- Cálmese, señor Potter. - Ivanov había vuelto a darse la vuelta y a posar sus ojos sobre los de él. - de nada nos sirve discutir. Nada solucionaremos.

\- De cualquier manera, no podemos tener a la mitad del departamento buscando un cadáver. Cualquiera podría enterarse y la población podría asustarse. Además, considerando de quién se trata.

\- La gente no es estúpida, no creo que se les haga tan difícil comprenderlo como dicen. - dijo Hermione con un tono cruel y cortante, a lo que fue el turno de Moldim de ruborizarse.

\- Estamos hablando de un mortífago que según Albus había abandonado sus viejas prácticas y estaba bajo su cuidado. Fiel como un soldado hasta que un día decide asesinarlo y escapa para regresar al bando al que siempre había pertenecido, para convertirse en director de Hogwarts y volver a escapar en medio de su deber. Posteriormente muriendo, mordido en la garganta por una serpiente. Hay cosas que no pueden taparse con un dedo, ministra Granger...

Harry creía que jamás volvería a sentir el mismo pinchazo de odio, como solía hacerlo cada vez que veía a Snape, pero de pronto lo había hecho al continuar sosteniéndole la mirada a aquel mago vestido de negro y con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta no le resultaba difícil admitir que el desprecio que había sentido por Snape, durante su infancia, no tenía compararación por lo que comenzaba a bullir en su interior, al mirar a Ivanov. No podía tolerar sus argumentos cargados de cinismo y creía que el hombre se daba cuenta, puesto que parecía continuar intentando pincharlo con sus comentarios envenenados.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una incómoda quemazón en la frente, justo donde tenía la vieja marca que Voldemort le había dejado. No había pasado desde que había muerto y entonces allí estaba, rascándose la frente suavemente.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: _ **Sortilegios Weasley**_

Si a alguien en aquella sala no le interesaba el paradero del cadáver de Severus Snape, en lo absoluto, ese tenía que ser Ivanov McCallister.

\- Entonces, tiene una vacante en el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - dijo, colocando su taza vacía sobre la pequeña mesa de té que la profesora McGonagall tenía en su despacho. Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra y se pasó un dedo por los labios, como si siguiera el contorno mentalmente. - Interesante que el señor Potter aquí presente, no se haya propuesto a sí mismo para la tarea. Según sé por parte de Moldim, el señor Potter tiene grandes aptitudes para la materia. O debería decir, tenía. _Ahora que Voldemort ha muerto._

Agradeció que la profesora McGonagall interviniera, puesto que no estaba seguro de que el mago apreciara lo que tenía que decir y tampoco la forma en que lo iba a hacer.

\- El señor Potter era uno de los mejores estudiantes en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no creo que tenga nada que ver con que tuviese la mitad del alma de Voldemort dentro de él.

\- _Por supuesto que no_. - respondió Ivanov, sin darle mucha importancia. - Supongo que cualquiera será apto para la tarea, ahora que ya no hay fuerzas oscuras que combatir.

\- Señor McCallister... - A pesar de que tanto ella como Harry y McGonagall, se encontraban sentados frente a ambos magos, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban de repente. - ¿El consejo de gobernadores no debería velar por la seguridad de la población a la que pertenecemos?

\- El consejo de gobernadores tiene muchos miembros, ministra Granger. Todos y cada uno, o al menos la mayoría, cumple con una función en específico. Años y años de trabajo, es lo que mantiene las cosas como usted las ve y representa.

\- Creo que no comprende mi punto. - insistió Hermione y Harry pudo notar que a Ivanov no le gustaba tener que discutir un mismo tema, una y otra vez. - No se ha puesto a pensar por un segundo... ¿qué clase de magos puedan estar tras el robo de un cadáver? ¿Qué intenciones tengan con él? ¿No le preocupa?

\- _Por supuesto que sí._ \- dijo muy suavemente, pero fue suficiente como para que los tres pudieran escucharlo. - Pero habrá que sentarse y esperar a ver qué sucede. Las personas normalmente no sobreviven a ataques como esos, señor Potter. - agregó, posando su mirada sobre Harry. - Una mordida como esa mataría a cualquiera en un instante. Y la única forma de que ese cuadro esté en lo cierto, es que Severus Snape sobreviviera. _Y eso no es posible._

\- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya, Ivanov. - Moldim colocó su taza de té a medio acabar, sobre la mesa, consultando un brillante reloj de bolsillo mientras fruncía el ceño - Hay mucho que hacer...

\- Señor Calloway... - le detuvo Harry, mientras Minerva los guiaba en dirección de su chimenea. - Si no desea que su nombre esté involucrado en la búsqueda, al menos permítame buscar por mi cuenta. Y eso diré cuando algún periódico me lo pregunte.

Moldim pareció tomarlo en consideración por unos segundos pero daba la impresión de que estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa, sólo para salir del paso y olvidar el tema.

\- Como quieras, Potter. Al final de cuentas será tu reputación la que estará en juego y no la mía.

El silencio reinó en el despacho, tras desaparecer ambos hombres al atravesar las llamas de la chimenea. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había puesto una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles?

 **Separador**

A la hora de cenar, apenas y podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Minerva. A pesar de las risas de Molly Weasley mientras recordaba otra de sus anécdotas en vacaciones y las constantes preguntas del Sr Weasley acerca de objetos muggles tan comunes como la función de un DVD, continuaba teniendo el rostro de Ivanov McCallister en la cabeza y no podía distraer su mente de pensar en otra cosa. Apenas y había tocado su plato con albóndigas y puré de patatas.

\- ¿Sucede algo, cariño? - preguntó la señora Weasley al cabo de un rato de contemplar su pensativo rostro.

Harry alzó la cabeza violentamente y se percató de que la mesa entera lo contemplaba atentamente. Sin Remus, sin Tonks, Sirius, Alastor o Fred, el lugar se sentía extrañamente vacío. Hermione estaba muy ocupada como para poder cenar con ellos y Ron tal vez llegaba para la media noche, prácticamente al día siguiente.

\- Señor Weasley. - sintió la garganta seca, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. - ¿Podría hablarme del señor Ivanov McCallister y del señor Moldim Calloway?

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer no muy convencido de que hubiese escuchado bien. Tras un par de minutos donde Harry se planteó repetir su pregunta, el hombre se acomodó en el asiento y se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

\- Es muy raro verlos en persona, Harry. - comenzó, con un poco de impresión en la voz y como si deseara también haberlo visto con él. - Creo que sólo los vi una vez, cuando Voldemort retornó en el torneo de los tres magos. Son miembros del consejo de gobernadores, como creo que ya debes saber. - al ver asentir a Harry, continuó. - Ivanov McCallister es un hombre un poco difícil, prácticamente nada le parece bien. Es un gran duelista por lo que he escuchado, pero tiene una cierta inclinación con la...

\- _¿Magia negra?_ \- interrumpió Harry, sin poderse contener y tratando de corroborar una corazonada.

\- Bueno, sí. - afirmó el señor Weasley, no sin antes agregar: - Pero no es nada de lo que te debes estar imaginando. Los aurores lo investigaron de pies a cabeza y no encontraron nada sospechoso. No tiene familia viva conocida, ni nada importante qué resaltar.

\- Pero el señor Moldim Calloway es su mejor amigo. Si él quisiera...

\- Moldim no ocultaría información como esa, Harry. El consejo de gobernadores está conformado por magos con diferentes especialidades. Minerva McGonagall es una gran amiga de la bruja que controla todo lo referente a los animagos registrados. Creo que su nombre comenzaba con G...

\- Gertrude Bashmore, cariño. - sonrió la señora Weasley con su varita en alto y colocando pequeños platos con tarta de calabaza y crema batida, a un lado de la cena que ahora disfrutaban. - Es una mujer muy agradable, la conocimos cuando nuestro Percy trabajaba como ayudante del ministro de magia.

\- Así es. De saberse que Moldim o algún otro miembro del alto consejo, esconde información que podría poner a los ciudadanos en peligro, el castigo podría resultar muy severo. Podría pasar muchos años en Azkaban...

\- Pero aún así... - insistió Harry, pero el señor Weasley endureció la mirada y tuvo que guardar silencio.

\- No puedo decirte que realmente conozco a Ivanov, Harry. Como ya te dije, es muy raro verlos en el ministerio. Lo último que supe de Ivanov es que estuvo enfermo durante la mayor parte de la guerra. Muy grave. Luego logró recuperarse y volvió a su trabajo de rutina.

¿Enfermo durante la mayor parte de la guerra? ¡Qué conveniente! - pensó Harry con rudeza mientras acababa con su cena, prácticamente en dos bocados y se dirigía a atacar el postre. - Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, podría ver que ese hombre ocultaba más de lo que decía.

\- Moldim, sin embargo, es más... yo diría... apasionado. Es un hombre muy enérgico y me supongo que así son todos los aurores, no estoy seguro. Durante la guerra, Moldim tuvo mucho trabajo. El primer ministro muggle y todo su gabinete, tenían constantes reuniones con él y tenían que ser constantemente informados sobre nuestros movimientos. Especialmente con los planes de Albus Dumbledore. Moldim no es realmente uno de sus fanáticos, siempre detestó que Dumbledore tuviese tanto _"poder"_ y pudiera disponer de su departamento como quisiera. Pero claro, nosotros trabajábamos para Albus. No podía decirnos qué hacer.

\- Siempre pensé que ese consejo de gobernadores era una leyenda. - Harry escuchó la voz de Ginny a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y con la cucharilla sobre su pastel de calabaza. Aparentemente demasiado interesada en la conversación, como para siquiera preocuparse de comer. - Quiero decir, Hermione ya lleva tiempo como ministra de magia y no los había conocido en persona. Sólo a través de cartas. ¿No deberían, digo, presentarse con el nuevo ministro de turno?

\- Al principio yo también lo creí así. - dijo el señor Weasley, sonriéndole suavemente a su hija. - pero al final de cuentas, son ellos quienes toman las decisiones y no el ministro o la ministra de magia en este caso. El consejo de gobernadores es una institución muy antigua que se creo con el fin de evitar que un sólo hombre o mujer, pueda destruir la sociedad que tanto esfuerzo y años tomó construir.

\- Pero eso no los hace accesibles. Sólo un montón de magos estirados que se creen la gran cosa y que pueden controlar nuestras vidas a su antojo. - declaró Ginny, dándole un gran mordisco a su pedazo de pastel. - Espero que no haya uno de esos, relacionados con el Quidditch. Me importa un bledo las reglas que tenga, yo audicionaré y seré la mejor jugadora que hayan visto jamás. ¡Mejor que el tonto y bruto de Viktor Krum!

Harry rió y casi se atragantó con su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras la señora Weasley negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a hacer pequeños círculos con su varita, en el aire, para recoger la loza y dirigirla al fregadero. Tras secarse las manos en su delantal, caminó hasta el reloj en la sala de estar y miró las manecillas que señalaban a George Weasley y decían: _"En el trabajo"._

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es que George no sabe cuándo descansar! - dijo la mujer, aparentemente muy enfadada pero Harry sabía que sólo le preocupaba que no estuviera comiendo bien o atendiéndose a sí mismo.

 **Separador**

George Weasley miraba su tienda con sus manos a la cadera y con un gran suspiro tras un largo día de trabajo. A pesar de ya estar cerrados, algunas veces no podía desligar su mente del trabajo y comenzaba a preguntarse si no se debía a que necesitaba acallar los pensamientos que le recordaban constantemente a su hermano Fred.

La tienda prosperaba tanto como él hubiese querido, pero se reconfortaba con el hecho de pensar que pudiese estarlo viendo desde donde fuera que estuviese. A veces se sonreía a sí mismo, pensando que habían sido tan revoltosos que no se merecían el cielo mismo.

Había hecho pocos cambios al lugar, pero muy significativos. Uno de ellos había sido, el contratar a un trabajador extra, debido a que ahora era padre y esposo al mismo tiempo, así que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para dedicarse a su nueva familia. Angelina era una mujer muy emprendedora y no podía quejarse, Fred crecía en un ambiente muy estable y en el que podía proveerle todo lo que necesitara.

 _Fred_. Ponerle el nombre de su hermano había sido la mejor cosa que hubiese hecho jamás. Y era realmente idéntico a su tío. Constantemente haciendo bromas por todas partes y enloqueciendo a su madre, tal como a su abuela.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos señor Conrad! - un niño de quizá unos cinco años de edad, con la cabeza llena de abundante cabello tan rojo como el mismo fuego, golpeaba el mostrador de la tienda, intentando atraer la atención de un hombre que trataba de llevar la cuenta de los productos en una de las cajas de pedido, que había llegado en la mañana y que debía poner en el almacén. - ¡Cuénteme la historia otra vez!

\- Fred, deja trabajar al señor Conrad. Hay mucho que hacer y no puede distraerse. - le reprendió cariñosamente su padre, George, cargando un par de cajas hacia el otro lado de la tienda.

\- ¡Pero quiero escuchar la historia otra vez, papá! - se quejó el niño haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos en un taburete, mirando con enfado en dirección de Conrad quien continuaba contando los frascos de pociones en la caja. - ¿Por qué no la puedo escuchar de nuevo?

\- ¿Cuál historia? - cedió finalmente el hombre, a sabiendas de que no podría terminar su trabajo, si no satisfacía al hijo de su jefe. Caminó hasta apoyar sus brazos sobre el mostrador de madera y acercó su rostro a un palmo del niño, mirándolo entre largas cortinas de un brillante cabello castaño claro y unos ojos grises que centelleaban mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. - ¿La del niño que casi es tragado por un basilisco gigante? O tal vez... ¡la historia del malvado hombre sin nariz!

\- ¡Esa! ¡Esa! - chilló el niño muy emocionado y ambos escucharon reír a George Weasley, al otro lado de la tienda.

\- De acuerdo. Dejemos el trabajo por un rato, antes de que la abuela nos envíe un vociferador por no descansar y escuchemos la interesante historia de Conrad. Mamá debe estar por llegar y sin protestas, te irás a la cama después de cenar. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero después de la historia! - dijo el niño, muy emocionado y mirando a su padre atentamente. - ¿El señor Conrad se puede quedar para cenar?

\- Sólo si a él le gustaría, hijo. - dijo George con una sonrisa, mesándole un poco los cabellos y a continuación, volviendo a encarar a su nuevo empleado quien se mantenía en silencio y un poco retraído tras el repentino pedido del niño tras el mostrador. - ¿Y usted qué dice, señor Conrad? Parece haberse ganado la confianza de mi hijo, muy rápido, lo cual es verdaderamente raro. Apenas y lleva tres días aquí.

\- ¡Que se quede a cenar! ¡Que se quede!

\- _Está bien_

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: _**Sortilegios Weasley parte 2:**_

 _ **Ronald Weasley y Conrad Willis**_

\- No tengo sueño, ya te dije que no tengo... sueño. - puntualizó el pequeño Fred, pero no pudo detener un bostezo. - Cuéntame otra historia, Conrad.

Las nueve en punto de la noche y el pequeño niño pelirrojo cabeceaba sentado frente a la barra mientras Conrad Willis, el nuevo empleado de Sortilegios Weasley, sostenía su varita en alto y le ordenaba a una vieja escoba que limpiara el suelo de la tienda. Había tenido que quedarse para cenar, debido a la insistencia del pequeño, así que había compartido la mesa con su jefe.

Para ser el tercer día de trabajo, eso era mucho.

\- Tu padre fue muy claro al respecto, Fred. Hora de ir a la cama y sin protestas. - le dijo el mago, sin darse la vuelta siquiera para mirarlo y concentrado en su tarea. George continuaba diciendo que había conservado el puesto, ya que era el único que ni se inmutaba cuando Fred llenaba las gavetas de petardos que estallaban cada vez que intentaba abrirlas. Para su hijo era como una especie de reto, tratar de hacerle enfurecer.

\- ¡Pero si no tengo... sueño! - volvió a bostezar y a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos de mantener sus ojos abiertos, comenzaba a inclinarse más y más sobre la mesa, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y tomando una postura de descanso. - Y no me dijiste... - ahogó otro pequeño bostezo. - qué pasó con el mago sin nariz.

\- _Murió_. El niño lo mató y ganó la guerra.

\- Qué aburrido...

\- Y luego bailó sobre su cadáver, invitando a todos a hacer lo mismo que él. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los cielos, de donde cayeron miles y miles de dulces como parte de la celebración.

\- Eso sí me gusta... - el resto que iba a decir, no pudo oírlo puesto que rápidamente se quedó dormido e hizo que el hombre se diera la vuelta y sonriera suavemente. Pensaba aproximarse a él y levantarlo de los taburetes junto a la barra, pero su madre ya bajaba las escaleras y lo buscaba.

\- Aquí estás. ¡Pero qué terco eres! - dijo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una cándida sonrisa a aquel mago que en verdad no conocía, pero que de a momento parecía ser la persona favorita de su hijo en toda la tienda. - Muchas gracias, señor Willis. Puede marcharse a descansar que yo me encargaré de que esté en su cama.

Asintió en silencio y siguió a la mujer mientras cargaba al pequeño niño, rendido entre sus brazos y se perdía de vista por una escalera que conectaba con la planta superior. Echó un último vistazo a la tienda y que todo estuviese en orden para trabajar menos por la mañana y se inclinó para recoger un pequeño bolso de cuero que siempre dejaba junto a la puerta, a la hora de trabajar. Las velas se apagaron al mismo instante en el que cerró la puerta y pudo escuchar el _click_ de los cerrojos y las persianas cubriendo las ventanas e impidiendo la visibilidad hacia el interior de la tienda.

Echando un último vistazo hacia atrás y en dirección de la tienda, se echó el pequeño bolso de cuero al hombro y comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa, imprimiendo sus huellas en la poca nieve que había comenzado a caer.

A mitad de la noche y como Harry había previsto, Ron y su hermano Charlie arrivaron a la madriguera. Entraron por la puerta de la cocina sacudiendo los abrigos llenos de nieve para no ensuciar el salón, retirándose las pesadas botas de invierno y abrazándose a sí mismos por el repentino frío en Rumania. Ni siquiera había podido dormir ante la expectativa de escuchar lo que su mejor amigo tuviera que decir al respecto de todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo y a pesar de que todos ya dormían, se había quedado sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar para esperarlo.

\- ¡Harry! - el primero en saludar fue Charlie, acercándose para darle un abrazo. Como era considerablemente más alto que él, apenas y alcanzó a abrazarlo por la cintura. - ¡Qué bueno verte!

\- Lo mismo digo yo, Charlie. - sonrió el muchacho sintiendo sus brazos helados por un momento, gracias al abrazo que había recibido. - Te ves bien ¿eh?

\- No le digas nada a mamá, pero Ron y yo conocimos a una tribu de nómadas al norte de Rumania. Tenían unas costumbres por demás de extrañas y una de ellas era hacerse orificios en la nariz para colocarse una especie de zarcillo. ¡De no ser por Ron, creo que lo habría hecho! Sonaba tan interesante. - dijo el joven, como si todavía estuviese considerando la idea de hacerlo.

\- Y mamá te habría matado, tenlo por seguro. - Ron sacudió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria, acercándose a Harry para darle un gran abrazo y sonreírle. - Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Harry. ¿Cómo marchan las cosas por aquí? Me imagino que habrás podido hablar con Hermione, mucho más de lo que yo he podido durante todos estas semanas. Ahora que es ministra de magia es más complicado escribirle y tengo que ponerlo todo con un bendito código por si los secretarios que tiene, leen nuestra correspondencia y se les ocurre divulgar información que nos pueda perjudicar. Debería pedirle a Percy que sea su secretario, al menos él no iría con el chisme. Y si lo hiciera, te juro que vería éste puño en su cara - sacudió uno de sus puños y le pareció percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que se veían pálidas y ligeramente tiesas, debido al frío en Rumania, mientras desviaba la vista y se encogía de hombros. - Charlie y yo recibimos tu carta hace unos días. ¿Qué ha sucedido con el cadáver de Snape? ¿Lo encontraron ya?

Harry negó con la cabeza y pensó explicar todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, pero se contuvo y prefirió esperar hasta un poco más tarde en ese mismo día. Seguramente que su mejor amigo y su hermano estaban cansados de atender reportes de magos vistos en las cercanías y necesitaban descansar.

\- Creo que será mejor que hablemos de eso por la mañana, deberías tratar de dormir un poco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Ronald. ¡Estoy desecho! - exclamó su hermano, estirándose junto al suave fuego de la chimenea. - Ser cuidador de dragones no es una tarea fácil y muy agotadora por lo demás. Pero es en ese momento donde ves el huevo reventarse y la cría salir de él, intentando ponerse en pie y sacudir sus alas por primera vez, que sientes que todo tu trabajo y todas esas quemaduras, tienen sentido.

Al momento en el que Charlie comenzó su camino en dirección de las escaleras de madera, intentando que no rechinaran con sus pasos, Ron se acercó lo más que pudo a Harry y susurró tan bajo como le fue posible.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Si me ves hablando así de mi trabajo... ¡mátame! Ya empieza a sonar como Percy y como papá.

\- Entonces ni qué decirte de Hermione. - añadió Harry con una sonrisa y Ron sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

\- Tiene suerte de que me gusta y se lo aguanto. Aunque si te soy sincero, algunas veces me pone celoso el pensar que pueda conocer a alguien dentro del ministerio. Ya sabes, alguien que sea más inteligente y apuesto que yo.

\- ¿Más apuesto que tú? Imposible. - se sintió un poco raro al decirlo y de pronto ambos rieron al unísono, teniendo que cubrirse la boca para no despertar al resto de la casa.

Pero a pesar de ser casi las tres de la madrugada, Conrad no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y comenzaba a envidiar la suerte que tenía el pequeño Fred para quedarse dormido tan fácilmente.

Aquella era la cuarta vez que despertaba a mitad de la noche, teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Tenía la parte superior de la pijama completamente húmeda por el sudor y sentía que sus dedos temblaban, a pesar de que hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener el control.

Otra de esas noches sin dormir, paseándose por su sala de estar y esperando que el tiempo finalmente pasara y pudiera volver a la rutina de siempre.

\- ¿El amo no puede dormir? ¿Se siente mal acaso? - no lo había visto venir, pero supuso que tenía mucho tiempo observándolo. Se preguntó si los elfos dormían o si estaban todo el tiempo despiertos, esperando órdenes. Ese era un pensamiento estúpido, pero no podía culparse de tenerlos. No recordaba la última vez que hubiese podido dormir largo y tendido.

\- No, estoy bien. - respondió, alzando la cabeza de un pesado libro y entornando sus ojos grises en la pequeña criatura que se había movido de la oscuridad y que ahora estaba de pie a unos escasos centímetros de él. Se había recostado en su viejo sofá de siempre y a pesar de la postura más cómoda en la que podía estar y el libro más aburrido que pudo elegir, no tenía ni idea de lo que leía o si había comenzado a hacerlo o no. Estaba tan cansado que ni había puesto atención a lo que hacía. Hasta creía sostenerlo al revés.

\- Twirdy le advirtió que si estaba mucho tiempo bajo los efectos de la poción, esto iba a pasar.

\- Te agradezco tu preocupación pero no tiene nada que ver, te lo aseguro. Sólo es una mala noche. Pasa siempre.

\- Aún así, Twirdy le prepará un poco de té. El amo trabajó hasta muy tarde hoy y necesita relajarse.

Cerró el libro que traía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el suelo, mirando el camino que el elfo había tomado e imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero de todos modos, algo de razón tenía la criatura y nada le resultaba fácil. Así eran las guerras.

\- El amo tiene que descansar. - la voz del elfo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el aroma del té con una pizca de limón y miel, atrajo su atención hacia una pequeña taza de porcelana sobre una mesilla junto al sofá. Para los incautos pasaba desapercibido, pero no para él.

\- Twirdy... ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pusiste ahí?

\- Twirdy sólo procura lo mejor para su amo.

A esas alturas y teniendo que despertar temprano para volver a la tienda, ya comenzaba a dejar de importarle la forma que usara para conciliar el sueño.

Pronto amanecería pero Harry prácticamente no había podido dormir, pensando en el cadáver de Severus Snape y tratando de encontrar una razón para su desaparición. Detestaba tener que darle la razón a Ivanov, pero quizá no había desaparecido y simplemente había sido enterrado por alguno de sus iguales, en vista de que había sido abandonado en la casa de los gritos.

¿Acaso tenía sentido que continuara buscando?

\- Pensé que estabas en la cama. - la voz de Ron mientras estaba en la cocina, le sobresaltó ligeramente. Se rascaba la cabeza mientras ahogaba un bostezo, levantando un plato volteado que Harry ni había visto sobre la larga mesa y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¡Ah! ¡Mamá sí que me conoce bien! - debajo y en otro plato, estaba un generoso trozo de tarta de calabaza y un poco de crema batida. - Me parece que has tenido un mal día, si no puedes dormir. - dijo entre bocados y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a él. - Si quieres podemos hablar ahora mismo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo solicité el retrato del profesor Snape, para que fuese colgado en Hogwarts?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Tuvimos que esperar para que el ministerio tomara una decisión y finalmente Kingsley estuvo de acuerdo. Vimos la pintura antes de que me marchara con Charlie a Rumania. Todo parecía bien. Fiel a su original, tengo que admitir.

\- Pues bien, cuando la profesora McGonagall y Hermione intentaron colgarlo en el castillo, el profesor Snape ya no estaba dentro del cuadro. Como si se hubiese esfumado sin dejar rastro. Tampoco hemos tenido suerte en encontrar su cadáver. Ni yo, ni los que lo intentaron antes de mí.

Eran muy pocas las noticias que podían forzar a Ron para que dejara de comer y en ese momento lo miraba con una muy clara expresión de sorpresa y sosteniendo la cuchara en el aire, al parecer tratando de llegar a la misma conclusión que tanto él como Hermione, habían llegado.

\- Eso no es posible, Harry. Puede suceder si el cuadro está encantado ya que sabemos que aquellos retratados en pinturas siempre cambian de lugar. Pero definitivamente que es imposible, si está aún inanimado. A no ser que...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - le animó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que estaba casi al borde de la silla y también a punto de escuchar lo mismo que su cabeza venía diciéndole mientras más lo pensaba.

\- Que estuviera vivo. Es decir, no puedes tener un cuadro que honre a un muerto si no hay muerto que honrar. Puedes hacer un retrato para alguien especial pero en nuestro caso se pidió para un cadáver y si ese cadáver no existe, tampoco el retrato.

\- Nosotros lo vimos morir allí, Ron. No es posible que sobreviviera a una mordida de serpiente como esa.

\- Tienes razón y me temo que si nos equivocamos y que en verdad está muerto, jamás podremos encontrarlo. Podría estar enterrado en cualquier parte de este planeta y no podemos andar por ahí con un par de palas y cavando hoyos hasta encontrarlo. Quizá cometieron un error al hacer ese cuadro. Tal vez no funciona puesto que no muchos creen en su inocencia todavía.

\- Funcionaba cuando lo vimos. ¡Estaba allí! - exclamó sin poderse contener. - ¡No puede ser un error! ¡Allí estaba!

\- Harry, tú mismo lo acabas de decir. ¡Lo vimos morir! ¿¡Acaso se te olvidó el tamaño de esa serpiente y sus enormes colmillos!? ¡Era la mascota de Lord Voldemort! ¡Quién sabe qué venenos tenía en sus fauces! ¡Qué capacidades! - trató de calmarse, colocándose dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y respirando profundamente. - Quizá te hagan falta unas vacaciones. Descansar un poco. Ginny y tú deberían salir para intentar conocerse un poco mejor. Para pasar tiempo juntos que no tuvieron durante la guerra. A lo mejor si te alejas de todo y olvidas el trabajo por un tiempo, te sientas mucho mejor. Piénsalo...

Sintió una pequeña palmada en su espalda, mientras Ronald Weasley se ponía de pie y colocaba el plato vacío en el fregadero, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y una extraña ira bulliendo en su interior.

Estaba seguro de que no era un simple error. Algo estaba pasando y con o sin su ayuda, lo iba a averiguar.

 **¿Reviews? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Sortilegios Weasley parte 3**

 **Un extraño encuentro**

Había nevado más de lo que esperaba y también se habría quedado dormido hasta muy tarde, de no haber sido por el segundo pitido de su reloj despertador. Los muggles tenían extrañas ideas, pero definitivamente que algunas eran muy útiles.

Aunque se cayó de la cama, intentando apagarlo. Sus pies estaban enredados con las sábanas y le tomó un par de minutos desatarse en el suelo, respirando pesadamente.

Ese era uno de esos tantos días. No podía respirar muy bien y al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su cabello comenzaba a tornarse gris y su piel más pálida de lo que debería.

\- _Mierda hoy..._ \- le dijo a su reflejo, palpándose el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Sus ojos grises comenzaban a tornarse más oscuros. Los músculos le dolían como si hubiese sido arrollado por un auto volador, repetidas veces. - ¡Twirdy!

\- Twirdy lo sabía, pero el amo no quiso escuchar. Twirdy no entiende para qué se molesta en darle su opinión al amo, si el amo hará lo que le plazca. - escuchó refunfuñar al elfo, mientras empujaba la puerta de la habitación.

\- Y es por eso que soy el amo y tú el elfo. ¡Tráeme otra poción de la alacena! ¡Ahora mismo!

Tragó el contenido del vial, tan pronto lo tuvo entre sus manos y cojeando alrededor de la sala de estar. Faltaba tan poco y tenía tanto que hacer, que no podía dejar de gruñir y proferir quejidos. No dejó de mirarse las manos, hasta que comenzó a notar que la palidez desaparecía y que en el espejo, su cabello paulatinamente volvía a ser castaño claro y sus ojos tan grises como los quería. Salió tan rápido como sus renovados músculos se lo permitieron e iba sorteando a magos y brujas por todo el camino.

La tienda estaba a varias calles más arriba y se le dificultaba correr en contra de la nieve y los transeuntes en sentido contrario. Comenzó a respirar al momento en el que pudo ver la puerta principal de la tienda, pero una bola de nieve lo detuvo en seco. Lo golpeó directamente en el rostro y lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

\- ¡Te di, Conrad! ¡Papá, le di a Conrad! - la voz de Fred provino de una esquina y a pesar de que le tomó un par de segundos para comprender lo que había sucedido, sólo le tomó otro par para inclinarse y recoger un poco de nieve, arrojándosela a Fred y dándole en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras celebraba su gran hazaña. - ¡OYE! ¡No es justo!

\- Vuelve adentro antes de que te resfríes y deja de arrojarle bolas de nieve a los clientes. - le ordenó mientras lo alcanzaba hasta la entrada y le desordenaba un poco los cabellos, para sacudirle la nieve que se había atorado en ellos.

\- ¡Pero si estoy muy aburrido! - se quejó Fred al entrar a la tienda y llegando a oídos de su padre en el mostrador.

\- Entonces acompaña a Conrad a recoger una orden de pociones para encoger, de la tienda al final de la calle. - George reflexionó por unos segundos y luego sonrió a modo de disculpa. - Lo siento, Conrad. Sólo espero que Fred no te cause dolores de cabeza mientras haces tu trabajo.

Fred brincaba de alegría, así que no se atrevió a discutir y volvió a empujar la puerta del frente para que el niño pasara primero. Tomó su abrigo de un perchero junto a la puerta y tras colgar su pequeño bolso de cuero en uno de los tramos más altos (conocía a Fred y lo mejor era no dejarlo donde pudiera alcanzarlo fácilmente), también tomó el mullido abrigo de invierno del niño que lo acompañaba.

\- ¡No me lo voy a poner! ¡No tengo frío! - le dijo a pocos metros, lo que le hizo negar con la cabeza un par de veces. - ¡Apúrate Conrad, camina más rápido! ¡Eres muy lento!

Estaba seguro de que muy pronto nevaría aún más fuerte y por lo pronto agradecía que Fred se mantuviese relativamente quieto, dando vueltas a su alrededor y haciéndole cualquier pregunta que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

\- ¿Y dónde vives?

\- A unas pocas calles más abajo.

\- ¿En una casa muy muy grande?

\- No tanto.

\- ¿Y vives solo?

\- Vivo con un elfo y su nombre es Twirdy.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tienes un elfo?

\- Es un viejo amigo.

\- ¿Y puedo tener un elfo también? - preguntó el niño mientras empujaba finalmente, la puerta de la tienda de pociones. Un olor que le resultó muy familiar, llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y por un momento fue capaz de olvidar sus alrededores. Incluso a Fred. Aunque el niño insistía en devolverlo a la tierra, tirando de sus túnicas. - ¡Conrad! La señora pregunta si nos llevaremos la caja. ¿¡La puedo cargar yo!?

\- Inténtalo. - le dijo con una sonrisa un poco burlona. Estaba seguro de que la caja pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y aunque trataba de no reírse, Fred no dejaba de intentarlo.

\- Es... muy... pesada. - dijo mientras intentaba alzarla un par de milímetros del suelo, con sus pequeños dedos. Por un momento creyó conseguirlo, pero alzó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Conrad la sostenía por él. - ¡No es justo!

\- Ya vámonos que le hemos quitado mucho tiempo. - empujó la puerta y apremió al niño con su rodilla, dándole un suave golpe en la espalda para que caminara. Sólo le tomó unos segundos el comenzar a correr a su alrededor de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué hay dentro de la caja?

\- Ya lo sabes, Fred. Pociones para encoger.

\- ¿Y para qué las quiere papá? ¿Si me la tomo, de qué tamaño voy a ser?

\- Depende de la cantidad que bebas.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- También dependerá de la cantidad de poción que bebas. Si bebes mucho, podría hasta ser permanente. Podrías terminar del tamaño de un clavo o incluso mucho más pequeño. Como la cabeza de un fósforo.

\- ¡Qué divertido! Le pediré a mi padre que me regale una y así podré ponerle un poco a mis petardos y hacerlos del tamaño de las hormigas. Así cuando los lleven a sus hormigueros... **¡PAM!**

\- No creo que tu padre apruebe una idea como esa. - pensó por unos segundos lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de George Weasley y la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. - Aunque quizá...

\- ¡Cuidado, Conrad!

No estaba prestando atención al camino y no pudo evitar chocar con alguien. Debido a la caja, la persona que venía en sentido contrario cayó al suelo de forma muy estrepitosa, mientras él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la mercancía no cayera al suelo y las botellas no se reventaran.

Fred tenía la intención de acercarse a lo que parecía ser una mujer en el suelo, pero inmediatamente lo previno.

\- ¡Detente! No sabemos quién pueda estar debajo de esa capa de viaje. Recuerda que a pesar de que Voldemort haya muerto, aún hay mortífagos acechando en alguna parte.

Se planteó sacar la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, para luego recordar con amargura la razón por la cual no la utilizaba ya más. Sólo para tareas pequeñas.

\- Yo creo que la mataste, Conrad. - dijo el niño con una expresión de gravedad, señalándola mientras él colocaba el paquete en el suelo de aquella calle y se acercaba cuidadosamente.

\- No precisamente, pero sí que me ha asestado un buen golpe. - respondió la mujer, llevándose una mano hasta la cabeza y rascándose la frente con pequeños gemidos de dolor. Alzó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de que una mano masculina estaba extendida en su dirección.

Le tomó un par de intentos el ponerse de pie, pero finalmente lo consiguió. No podía distinguir su rostro bajo la capa de viaje y tampoco reconocía su voz, debido a la forma en la que susurraba como si quisiera que nadie supiera que estaba allí.

\- Lo lamento, creo que estaba un poco distraído. - admitió mientras Fred caminaba hasta sentarse sobre la caja. - Mi compañero de viajes, suele ser una gran distracción...

\- Es en verdad encantador. Se lo puedo decir por experiencia propia.

Frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que aquella mujer intentaba decirle, pero ella no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo con detalle y también le hizo una extraña petición.

\- ¿Podría acompañarlo hasta Sortilegios Weasley? Necesito comprar algo allí y no quisiera... continuar mi camino sin compañía.

No supo si la idea más sabia era negarse a su petición, pero Fred ya comenzaba a aburrirse y a quejarse de que quería volver a casa, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse acompañar. Sintió curiosidad de saber cómo se había enterado de que se dirigían a la tienda, así que asumió que o estaba siguiéndolos o que quizá lo había oído del niño.

Lo más curioso era que la mujer no dejaba de observar en todas direcciones y se sobresaltaba extrañamente, cada vez que algún transeunte los miraba de más.

El camino más silencioso que había hecho hacia la tienda. Incluso el niño se encontraba un poco extrañado de la nueva compañía y milagrosamente silencioso, mientras intercambiaba curiosas miradas con él.

Al momento de empujar la puerta de la tienda, Fred fue el primero en entrar y corrió hasta el mostrador. Esquivó a todos los clientes en la tienda y se las arregló para subirse a uno de los taburetes que había frente a este, para atraer la atención de su padre y susurrarle algo al oído que Conrad se imaginó de qué se trataba inmediatamente. Los gestos que hacía para explicar la situación, eran por demás de exagerados. George no paraba de reírse y tras disculparse con un par de clientes, rodeó el mostrador y caminó en dirección de la misteriosa mujer y de su nuevo empleado. Lo siguieron hasta la salida, mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Fred miraba la situación con una expresión de curiosidad muy típica a sus cinco años de edad.

\- Lamento que hubiésemos tenido un accidente. Fue mi culpa, trataba de evitar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles y no miraba el camino.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Fred de inmediato y la mujer bajo la capa de viaje negra, comenzó a levantar sus manos hasta la capucha y con la intención de apartarla de su rostro.

En cuanto lo hizo, Fred dejó escapar un gemido de emoción y comenzó a brincar alrededor de su padre.

\- ¡Es la ministra Granger, papá! ¡Es Hermione! - el niño miró la cortadura en la frente de Hermione y luego a Conrad que había adoptado una expresión como si se hubiese puesto enfermo de repente. - ¡Oh! ¡Conrad golpeó a la ministra de magia y ahora de seguro que terminará en Azkaban!

\- Por supuesto que no. - sonrió ella, inclinándose para alzar al niño entre sus brazos. - pero sí que le dimos un buen susto. ¿No crees?

Sabía que Hermione Granger reía, también Fred y George, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando entender lo que había sucedido. Acababa de chocar con la ministra de turno y precisamente él, de todas las personas habidas y por haber en aquel universo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco pálido. Creo que se puso enfermo de repente. Lo siento, no quería asustarlo de esa manera. No le haga caso a Fred, no lo encerraré en Azkaban por este accidente. Aunque debo decirle que me parece un poco raro que me permitiera acompañarle y no me hiciera preguntas o al menos, que no me apuntara con una varita. Pude haber sido un mortífago.

Se ruborizó de inmediato y a pesar de la sorpresa, no le iba a explicar la razón por la que no había sacado su varita. Eso sólo convertiría el momento en algo mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era. Mientras George se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba las cejas, mirando a Hermione fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué tan evasiva, Granger?

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser ministra de magia, sin que te detengan para pedirte alguna cosa o tener a medio ministerio de magia detrás de ti? ¡Apenas y puedo escribirle a Ron, sin que intervengan mi correo todo el tiempo! Quiero un poco de tiempo para mí y pensé que este era el mejor lugar para obtenerlo. ¿Te importa si uso tu chimenea y me quedo en el piso de arriba? Tengo tantas semanas sin verlo y quisiera intercambiar un par de palabras con él.

\- ¿O besos tal vez?

\- ¡No seas ridículo! - volvió a llevarse la mano hasta la frente y George suspiró al notar la poca sangre que continuaba brotando de la herida que tenía allí.

\- Está bien. Pero primero, el señor Conrad te limpiará la herida. Creo que es la mejor forma de disculparse.

Brincó ligeramente sobresaltado a la primera mención de su nombre y asintió rápidamente, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que habían dicho. Su cerebro todavía no podía procesar los eventos de aquella mañana.

Tal vez continuaba dormido en la cama.

Hermione había vuelto a cubrirse con la capucha y recorrió la tienda rápidamente, mientras él la seguía, tropesándose con cualquier cosa y con cualquiera dentro de la estrecha tienda. demasiados estantes, demasiada mercancía. Se alegró entonces de encontrarse en las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y perderse tras una pequeña puerta de madera.

Desde ahí, apenas y podía escuchar el ruido de los clientes en la tienda. La pequeña sala de estar apenas y estaba iluminada por un débil fuego que provenía de una chimenea al final de la habitación. Había cenado con la familia Weasley o con Fred, en la tienda, así que no había visto nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Fotografías familiares por donde mirara, además de un par de recuerdos que supuso, habían comprado en vacaciones. Una sala común y corriente.

\- Creo que no nos presentamos como debíamos. Supongo que es realmente sorprendente, el poder conocer a la ministra de magia en persona. Lo sé, es horrible. Dejas de ser tú y te conviertes en una "celebridad", para las personas que te rodean. - dijo Hermione, quitándose la capa de viaje y doblándola para colocarla a un lado de ella, sobre un sofá rojo que parecía ser del tipo sofá-cama. - Pero no me dijo su nombre completo. Sé que se llama Conrad, ya que Fred lo dijo...

\- Sí. Conrad... Conrad Willis. - agregó rápidamente, atropellando las palabras y aún de pie junto a la puerta, a pesar de que Hermione había caminado ya un par de pasos y se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

\- ¿Sabe? No voy a levantarle cargos si se acerca y me ayuda un poco. No es que me duela mucho, pero para evitarnos las preguntas y que de verdad una comisión de mi gabinete lo enjuicie por daños y prejuicios en mi contra.

Asintió de inmediato, caminando hasta detenerse a unos pocos centímetros de ella y preguntándose cuál era la mejor solución. ¿Se inclinaba frente a ella o tenía que sentarse a su lado?

Hermione Granger. No se veía como en la fotografía del periódico, una vez electa. No.

Su rostro se había moldeado perfectamente, no tenía ninguna queja. Sus ojos, a pesar de tener el mismo color, se veían mucho más maduros y su cabello largo y rizado, desordenado por donde lo mirara, ahora tenía un estilo mucho más atractivo. Aún rizado, pero su nueva estatura cooperaba para que se viera acorde a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para apartar sus pensamientos. - Qué raro. Normalmente la emoción de verme, se pasa luego de un rato.

\- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con celebridades. - fue lo único que pudo decir, sentándose a su lado y susurrando algo que para ella fue inentendible, para luego introducir una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Al sacar la mano, un pequeño frasco de poción curativa apareció de la nada en su bolsillo. Que era mucho decir.

\- Soy yo la que debería estar sorprendida. No todos saben cómo manejar a Fred sin enloquecer. Finalmente George encontró al trabajador perfecto.

Se distrajo con sus ojos grises mientras el hombre sonreía suavemente, reconociendo que había algo en él que sin saber exactamente la razón, le recordaba a alguien más.

\- Hay quienes podrían decir que tengo un poco de experiencia con los niños.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó mientras él le aplicaba un poco de la poción en la herida que tenía en la frente. - Usted de seguro que tendrá hijos. Parece de esos hombres que definitivamente tendrían hijos.

No supo qué decir y tampoco quiso agradecer el cumplido, si lo había entendido correctamente, para que ella no pensara que era todo un engreído.

¿Aunque importaba realmente?

\- Muchas gracias, señor Willis. - dijo Hermione, muy contenta, estrechando una de sus manos. Apenas y registró que se levantaba y se inclinaba tiempo después, a pocos centímetros de él, para tomar su capa de viaje. Entendió que debía marcharse y dejarla a solas con la visita que de seguro estaba por llegar muy pronto.

Comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de mirarla y golpeándose con los objetos a su paso, haciéndola reír hasta finalmente alcanzar la puerta.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 **: _El consejo de gobernadores_**

Mientras tomaba un poco de té y esperaba, Ronald Weasley entró cubierto de nieve. Se sacudía el cabello mientras maldecía en voz baja y no pudo evitar reírse de su aspecto. El muchacho alzó el rostro al escuchar las risas en la habitación.

\- ¡Pero qué te pasó! - exclamó, levantándose y colocando su taza sobre la chimenea. No podía parar de reír y el té amenazaba con derramarse de continuar sosteniendo la taza.

\- Fred fue lo que me pasó. ¡De verdad! Si George no hace algo, terminará como una pequeña versión de su difunto tío. Aunque supongo que no le ha de importar mucho. - caminó hasta acercarse a la chimenea y detallarla mejor. Al notar el pequeño golpe en la frente de su novia, frunció el ceño y lo acarició con un par de sus dedos. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasó en la frente?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es un a historia de lo más graciosa! - comenzó, pero el rostro de Ron continuaba fruncido en preocupación. A pesar de ser una pequeña cortadura. - Trataba de venir hasta acá sin que nadie se diera cuenta y choqué accidentalmente con Fred y el nuevo empleado que contrató tu hermano. Conrad se llama. Conrad Willis. ¡Tenías que ver su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que había chocado conmigo! Se quedó pasmado por largos minutos y no sabía cómo disculparse. Debo decirte que ser el niñero de Fred, no es nada fácil. Lo admiro por eso.

\- ¿Y con qué se supone que chocaste?

\- Es sólo una pequeña cortadura, cargaba una caja. ¡Fue muy extraño! Aunque me pareció muy raro que ni siquiera me hubiese apuntado con una varita. ¡Podía ser un mortífago! Aunque si te soy sincera, es un hombre muy apuesto. Me recuerda a alguien, aunque no sé a quién exactamente.

\- Genial, te golpea una vez y ya crees que es apuesto. Debería disculparse y al menos pagarte por los daños que te causó.

\- No exageres, tampoco fue algo tan grave. Más bien me preocupaba que hubiese roto algunas de las pociones que traía en esa caja. Aunque me pregunto por qué George sigue haciendo pedidos. Que yo sepa, nunca alguien lo detuvo para que hiciera sus propias muestras.

\- Ahora tiene un negocio que sostener, Hermione. Tiene muchos pedidos que no puede hacer él mismo. Necesita personal para trabajar en cada una de las pociones. Y a pesar de que sus productos son creaciones propias, podrían demandarlo si matara a alguno de sus clientes. Sólo imagina a George intentando preparar dos pociones a la vez.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, espero que tenga suerte con eso. Así como la tuvo al encontrar al señor Conrad Willis.

\- Y si te interesa saberlo, tu novio volvió sano y salvo de una peligrosa cacería. - dijo, comenzando a rodearla con sus brazos y besando su frente, justo en el lugar donde tenía la pequeña cortadura.

\- ¡Qué valiente! Me alegra escucharlo... - sonrió en respuesta, dándole un pequeño beso. - Estaba pensando en visitar la madriguera, esta noche, para cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece estupendo. Así no tendré que ver a Harry y a Ginny, diciéndose cuánto se quieren. Estaré ocupado...

\- Ah, Harry... - su tono de voz se hizo más y más bajo, mientras reflexionaba los últimos acontecimientos. - Ha estado muy tenso en estos últimos días. Todo el asunto de la pintura del profesor Snape, su cadáver...

\- Creo que unas vacaciones, pasar tiempo con mi hermana, no le harían del todo mal. Necesita distraerse. Casi no hemos podido hacerlo, después de la guerra y la escuela.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Fred entró corriendo, seguido de George. Al verlos juntos arqueó una de sus cejas y a pesar del rostro de felicidad muy evidente de Hermione, su hermano continuaba sonrojándose cada vez que alguien los sorprendía en un momento privado.

\- ¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar?

\- Esta es mi casa y puedo entrar y salir si se me antoja. Además, no fue mi idea. Fue idea de Fred.

\- ¡Estoy buscando la varita que me regaló mi papá para mi cumpleaños! Conrad dice que puedo ayudarle con el trabajo, si consigo hacer levitar una moneda.

Pasó volando como una flecha, en dirección a una puerta en una esquina y se perdió de vista. Se podía escuchar como si alguien volteara cajones de madera en el suelo y muchos objetos cayendo sobre la madera.

\- Angelina me va a matar... - se quejó George, cruzándose de brazos ante su hijo que volvía a pasar como un rayo y bajaba las escaleras con su pequeña varita.

\- Conrad parece muy popular.

\- Pues sí, querido hermano. Sólo tiene, con este que transcurre, cuatro días de trabajo en la tienda y Fred prácticamente no lo deja en paz. - señaló en dirección del primer piso, desde las escaleras. Fred se encontraba sobre uno de los taburetes que estaba desocupado y a pesar de que Conrad intentaba atender a los clientes, el niño insistía en enseñarle los trucos que podía hacer con su varita de juguete. - Al principio hizo de todo para que lo despidiéramos y no lo consiguió. Puso petardos en las gavetas, poción súper adhesiva en su silla. Lo intentó todo.

\- Parece un hombre muy amable. Y muy paciente también. - sonrió Hermione, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron Weasley y mirando el rostro alegre de Fred, intentando levitar una pequeña moneda bajo la atenta mirada del hombre tras la barra.

\- Angelina y yo no lo conocemos muy bien, pero sabemos lo necesario. Ningún antecedente del que debamos preocuparnos, de hecho es como si jamás hubiese existido. No tiene familia, es un poco reservado a la hora de hablar sobre sus estudios o antiguos empleos. Y siempre carga ese pequeño bolso de cuero. Sé que no debería ser tan quisquilloso, pero me trae recuerdos del falso Moody y la poción multijugos que siempre bebía a nuestras espaldas.

\- No creo que sea algo de qué preocuparte, George. Probablemente allí guarde su varita o cualquier otra cosa. No creo que sea un mortífago encubierto.

\- Eso creo. Además, es la diversión de Fred. Pasa mucho tiempo con él y eso evita que se aburra mientras trabajo.

\- Si eso evita que le arroje bolas de nieve a su tío Ron, por mí está bien.

Hermione volvió a cubrirse con su capa de viaje y bajó las escaleras, mientras Ron sostenía una de sus manos y guiaba la marcha. Se detuvieron junto al mostrador, mientras el joven auror le despeinaba un poco los cabellos al niño.

\- ¿Practicando encantamientos? No vayas a volar la tienda en pedazos.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¡ya casi lo tengo dominado! - dijo Fred, golpeando la moneda con energía. A pesar de sus intentos en vano de hacer levitar la moneda, los ojos de Conrad Willis casi no se despegaban de Ron y Hermione.

\- Y usted debe ser el famoso Conrad Willis que golpeó a mi novia. - agregó Ron, con un falso enojo. - ¿Sabe que soy un auror de gran categoría y que podría arrestarlo por eso?

\- Ron... - le advirtió ella con un susurro, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso.

\- Lo siento pero creo que no lo conozco. Conozco a la ministra, pero creo que usted ni siquiera me es familiar. - hizo el amago de reflexionar por unos segundos. - No, me temo que no lo conozco.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no me conoce!? ¡Si soy el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y de Hermione Granger! Eso es ridículo. No me conoce... claro.

El hombre tras el mostrador volvió a encogerse de hombros y a negar con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba la mesa de madera sin inmutarse. Ron alzó uno de sus dedos para agregar algo más, pero una bruja comenzó a halar su túnica con cierta insistencia.

\- Disculpe... ¿es usted Ronald Billius Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter?

\- Sí, _soy yo_. - contestó mientras que inconscientemente y con su mano libre, se alisaba un poco los cabellos. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- ¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo por favor? ¡Es usted mucho más guapo en persona! ¿Y es verdad que sale con la ministra de magia? ¡Eso dice _Corazón de Bruja_! Qué romántico... - guardó silencio por un momento y notó que sostenía la mano de otra mujer, oculta bajo una capa de viaje. - ¿Y ella...? ¿¡Quién es ella!?

\- ¡Por supuesto que le firmaré un autógrafo! - dijo mientras inspiraba e hinchaba su pecho, dándose aires de importante. Hurgó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una pluma que parecía guardar por si en algún momento, alguien le pedía un autógrafo. Parecía llevar mucho tiempo esperándolo. - ¿Ella? Pues... mi hermana menor, Ginny Weasley. Está resfriada y tiene que abrigarse muy bien. Como ha estado nevando, ya sabe...

Estampó su rúbrica sobre un pedazo de pergamino y al marcharse la bruja,todavía no muy convencida de que Hermione fuese precisamente su hermana, Ron se permitió exhalar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

\- ¿Siempre cargas una pluma en tu bolsillo? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja, sin podérselo creer.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

\- Para asuntos oficiales, pero no para firmar autógrafos.

\- ¡El tío Weasley es famoso y por ende yo también! - exclamó Fred muy contento. George se detuvo junto al mostrador, ocupando otro de los bancos.

\- Yo también soy muy famoso por aquí. A diferencia de tu tío, que es famoso sólo porque está con la ministra de magia.

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Intenta luchar contra Voldemort y sobrevivir!

\- Lo haría con los ojos cerrados. De hecho, eso hacíamos Fred y yo. Lamentablemente no tuvimos tanta suerte.

Se conjuró un pesado silencio entre ellos, hasta que Hermione se aclaró la garganta suavemente y agregó:

\- Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos a casa, Ron. Les dije a mis secretarios de gabinete, que tenía que ausentarme para hacer algo importante. Un asunto familiar. Creo que eso bastará para que no envíen a medio departamento de aurores, a proteger la madriguera.

\- ¿Y para qué? Nos tienes a Harry y a mí para protegerte.

\- Exacto. Eso fue lo que les dije. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Willis. Y no le haga caso al tonto de Ron, no pienso levantar cargos en su contra. Sólo fue un accidente. - acarició el pequeño y atento rostro de Fred, sonriéndole bajo la capa de viaje. - Y tú, pórtate bien y déjale trabajar.

\- ¡Pero si yo siempre me porto bien! Soy un muy buen niño. Eso dice mamá.

\- Claro que sí. - concendió Hermione mientras Ron volvía a sostener una de sus manos y guiaba la marcha, hasta salir por una de las puertas traseras de la tienda.

Se había quedado mirando la ruta que habían tomado, a pesar de que George había vuelto a su trabajo y Fred insistía en que pusiera atención a lo que intentaba hacer con la moneda y la varita.

Todavía le costaba comprender lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, pero había chocado directamente con la ministra de magia. Estaba consciente de que aún sudaba frío y que tenía un aspecto de haber visto a un fantasma.

\- ¿No te alegra trabajar en ésta tienda? - la voz de George lo sobresaltó y casi dejó caer una de las pociones para encoger que había comenzado a sacar de la caja. Aunque en verdad que tenía dificultades para controlar sus temblorosos dedos.

\- _Sí._

\- ¡Te aseguro que sólo nosotros recibimos visitas de la realeza, como esta que acabas de presenciar! ¿Qué otro establecimiento está dirigido por personas famosas como nosotros?

Recibió un par de palmadas en la espalda, pero ni siquiera supo qué decir. No esperó conocer a la ministra nunca en su vida. Mucho menos a Ronald Weasley.

Y esperaba que Harry Potter fuese la excepción.

 **Separador**

Finalmente en la madriguera podía tener un poco de paz. Era la Hermione de siempre y no tenía que hablar de su trabajo en el ministerio de magia. Nadie le hacía preguntas que no quisiera responder.

\- ¡Y entonces chocamos en medio de la calle! Tenía un cicatriz aquí. - dijo, señalándose la frente donde solía tener la herida. - ¡Pobre hombre! Empalideció al darse cuenta de que había chocado conmigo.

\- No sabía que George había contratado a alguien para que le ayudara con la tienda. No hemos podido vernos muy a menudo, pero me alegro por él. Así mamá dejará de preocuparse de que no presta la debida atención a su familia. Entre tú y yo, creo que a George todavía le cuesta un poco superar la muerte de Fred.

\- Es muy difícil, de eso no tengo dudas. Aunque su hijo es realmente adorable. Una ternura. - se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y reflexionó. - Deberían tener otro hijo. El pobre se aburre terriblemente y no deja de jugarle bromas a Conrad.

\- ¿Y cómo es él? Al menos espero que sea guapo... - dijo Ginny con picardía. - No es que mi hermano sea precisamente feo, pero...

\- Oh bueno, si debo ser sincera... - se inclinó para que sólo su mejor amiga pudiera escucharla, probando un poco del célebre pastel de limón de la Sra. Weasley. - Nada fuera de lo común, pero definitivamente guapo. Unos brillantes ojos grises que me recuerdan a algo o tal vez a alguien, acompañados de un largo cabello castaño claro y una bonita sonrisa.

\- Entonces creo que George debería cuidarse o podría perder a Angelina. - No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír, ante la gran imaginación de Ginny.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que Ron ha dicho? ¿Harry ha estado realmente estresado en estos días? - preguntó unos minutos después tras recomponerse, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas de risa que ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Pues no hemos podido hablar al respecto, pero sí. Hace poco lo escuché discutir con Ron y está comenzando a preocuparme. Estuve pensando que quizá deberíamos salir a cenar y conversar un poco a solas...

\- Creo que quizá trabaja demasiado, aunque puedo comprenderlo. El cadáver del profesor Snape sigue sin aparecer y de pronto, su retrato también está vacío sin explicación alguna. Él asegura haberlo visto en el marco, pero ya no sé qué creer. La única forma de que se esfumara es que estuviera vivo y tras una mordida como esa, dudo mucho que ese sea el caso. El consejo de gobernadores no está para nada contento.

Quizá tenían razón y Harry necesitaba abandonar su trabajo, dedicarse a su vida privada. Por primera vez hacer algo que deseara.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: **El consejo de gobernadores**

 _ **Francine Conway**_

Cada vez sucedía más a menudo y le preocupaba no poder solucionarlo. Al menos la tienda había cerrado y ningún cliente había notado cómo su largo cabello castaño comenzaba tornarse gris y cómo la piel de sus manos comenzaba a arrugarse. Su rostro se sentía tieso como si se tratara de una máscara.

Por Merlín que al menos había alcanzado su pequeño bolso de cuero a tiempo y tenía los dedos fuertemente cerrados sobre una pequeña botella plateada llena de poción. Sus dedos temblaban mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ni George ni Fred a la vista.

A cada trago de esa densa poción, cada vez tomaba más tiempo para volver a la "normalidad". Detestaba que ese condenado elfo con el que vivía, tuviera razón.

\- ¡CONRAD! - Fred saltó de la nada y casi dejó caer la botella al suelo. - ¿Qué estás bebiendo? ¿Puedo ver?

\- No es nada, necesito medicina de vez en cuando. Cosas de adultos que no entenderás a tu edad.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? - dijo el niño en voz baja y al notar su expresión de preocupación, sacudió una de sus manos para intentar restarle importancia.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Sólo un pequeño catarro.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - insistió el niño, inclinándose aún más sobre la mesa y mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de morir.

\- Muy seguro. - alzó la mirada hacia un enorme reloj de péndulo, al final de la tienda. - Me parece que son las siete en punto. Dime... ¿ya hiciste tu tarea? ¿Levitaste la moneda como te pedí que lo hicieras?

\- Eso creo. Aunque creo que la varita que me regaló mi padre, no sirve para mucho. - el niño se veía un poco decepcionado. - la moneda apenas y se movió en la cama. No levitó como yo quería que lo hiciera.

\- Bueno, sí. Ese es el problema con las varitas de juguete. Cuando cumplas once años y estés listo para entrar a Hogwarts, tendrás una de verdad y podrás hacer mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Y tú, Conrad? ¿Por qué casi nunca usas tu varita? ¡Enséñame a levitar una moneda!

\- _No puedo_.

 **Separador**

A pesar de estar reunidos en una misma habitación, el silencio entre ellos era realmente incómodo. Ginny observaba el rostro de su hermano, su mejor amiga y el que se suponía debía ser su novio en aquellos días, con una expresión de hartazgo.

\- ¿¡Hasta cuándo demonios, vamos a estar así!? No podemos dejar que una tontería nos separe ahora que la guerra por fin terminó y tenemos paz en nuestras vidas. Harry... - comenzó, dirigiéndose al muchacho sentado a su lado en el sofá. - Tienes que entender que es virtualmente imposible que una persona que se suponía, debía estar muerta, haya vuelto a la vida como si nada y esté caminando entre nosotros. Según todo lo que me has dicho, nadie hubiese podido sobrevivir a una herida como esa.

\- Ron y yo lo vimos en el marco. No pudo haberse esfumado como si nada. No hay nada de malo en ese retrato y estoy seguro.

\- Estaba muerto... - insistió Ron en otro sillón, al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Pero ya no! - exclamó Harry, levantándose y mirando tanto a su mejor amigo, como a Hermione al otro lado, en una silla. - ¡Tengo la corazonada de que sobrevivió a la mordida de serpiente, pero que no quieren que lo encontremos!

\- ¿Quiénes no podrían querer que lo encontremos, Harry? - preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. - Si te refieres al...

\- ¡El consejo de gobernadores! Ya oíste a Ivanov y a Moldim. ¡Estabas ahí cuando lo dijeron! - su voz se alzaba más y más, a pesar de todos los intentos de Ginny por intentar calmar los ánimos. - ¡Estabas ahí cuando dijeron que perdíamos nuestro tiempo y prácticamente nos amenazaron para que dejáramos de buscar!

\- Yo no oí tales amenazas, Harry. - dijo Hermione en voz baja, intentando por todos los medios que su amigo no se alterara. Harry respiraba agitadamente y sus brillantes ojos verdes tenían un aspecto de locura no acostumbrado. - Acepto que el señor McCallister tiene una muy desagradable forma de expresarse, pero no te detuvieron de hacer tu búsqueda personal. Simplemente te pidieron que no involucraras al departamento de aurores...

Harry volvió a su lugar en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, cerrándo los ojos por un par de minutos. La sala se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Ginny masajeaba su espalda con una de sus manos.

\- Está bien, Harry. Sé que deseas que esté vivo y así poder volver a hablar con él. Intentar llevar una mejor relación y quizá...

Pero el chisporroteo incesante de las llamas en la chimenea, la obligó a guardar silencio y a levantarse de su asiento. Era un poco raro el recibir algún mensaje desde que su padre ya prácticamente trabajaba muy poco en el ministerio de magia.

\- ¿Señora ministra? - el rostro de una mujer se dibujó en las llamas, mientras Hermione se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea. La reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de su irregular forma en el fuego.

\- ¿Sí, Mathilda? ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que había dejado claro que no quería interrupciones mientras estuviera aquí.

\- El consejo de gobernadores desea reunirse con usted. También con el señor Potter y el señor Weasley. Traté de advertirles pero insistieron que no podían esperar.

\- Creo que deberíamos partir hacia el ministerio... - comentó Hermione, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Ron y a Harry quién se había descubierto el rostro y fruncía el ceño ante aquel urgente mensaje. - Nos prepararemos enseguida y partiremos, Mathilda. Gracias por el mensaje.

Apenas y llegaron al perchero para recoger sus capas de viaje, cuando la señora Weasley comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y los veía listos para partir.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Si apenas y vamos a cenar! - dijo, bajando las escaleras rápidamente y deteniéndose junto a su hijo quien se calzaba su capa de viaje de un color marrón ya pálido.

\- Recibímos un mensaje del ministerio, mamá. - explicó tras ajustarse la prenda y ayudar a Hermione con la suya. - El consejo de gobernadores quiere reunirse con nosotros urgentemente y no aceptarán un no por respuesta.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó con cierta decepción. En cuanto Harry terminó de ponerse su capa de viaje y estuvieron listos para partir, meditó y agregó. - ¿Sabes una cosa, Ron? A tu padre le encantaría conocerlos y ya que estamos listos para cenar... ¿por qué simplemente no los invitamos a cenar con nosotros?

\- Por Merlín, mamá. ¿Por qué querrían todos esos magos, cenar con personas como nosotros?

\- ¡Oye! Que no tengamos una enorme mansión y no detestemos a los muggles, como los Malfoy, no nos hace menos. Los tiempos han cambiado. Supongo que esas tontas apreciaciones acerca de las familias, ya no existen. ¿Por qué no querrían cenar con nosotros entonces?

\- No nos sentaremos a charlar en un picnic, mamá. Trataremos asuntos muy importantes...

\- A mí me parece una buena idea. Después de todo, soy la ministra de magia y ellos ya deberían saber todo lo que entraña mi movilización. Toda la protección que necesito. Aún hay mortífagos ahí fuera. - gesticuló, señalando en dirección de la puerta principal de la madriguera.

A pesar de que Ron continuaba oponiéndose a la idea, Hermione caminó hasta la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvos al fuego.

\- ¡Mathilda! ¡Mathilda! ¡Avisa a los miembros del consejo de gobernadores que deseen reunirse conmigo y con el señor Potter y el señor Weasley, que la chimenea de la madriguera está abierta y que pueden venir tan pronto como les sea posible!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza y continuaba insistiendo que ninguno de esos magos querría visitar su casa.

\- Si esos magos estirados se creen la gran cosa... - comenzó Ginny, pero fue acallada nuevamente por el chisporroteo de la chimenea.

Figuras de diversos tamaños comenzaron a arremolinarse en la sala y el primero en salir de entre las llamas, fue precisamente Ivanov McCallister. Se limpió las cenizas de la túnica y miró a su alrededor con un inconfundible gesto de petulancia, que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

\- Ministra, señor Potter, señor Weasley. - inclinó la cabeza un poco y en señal de reverencia. - Damas... - se dirigió a la Sra. Weasley y a Ginny, quienes estaban paradas a un lado. Se apartó lo suficiente como para que Moldim también cruzara la sala, seguidos por una bruja y otro mago.

Los ojos de Harry, pronto se encontraron con los de Ivanov y volvió a sentir una descarga de puro odio. El hombre tenía una desagradable mueca en el rostro, una sonrisa ligeramente torcida. La palidez de su rostro era realmente contrastante con el fuego de la chimenea. Sin embargo, la voz de una bruja que no conocía, interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había conjurado de pronto en aquella sala. Con tantas personas, se sentía minúscula y apretada.

\- ¡Molly Weasley! - No debía tener más de 40 años. Sus ojos tenían un extraño color que Harry definitivamente creyó que no era para nada normal. Uno de ellos era azul y el otro tenía una tonalidad gris claro, muy brillante y atractivo de mirar. Su cabello negro estaba a la altura de sus hombros, con una apariencia de ser muy lacio y abundante, enmarcando sus interesantes facciones. Al muchacho no le fue difícil pensar que de seguro tuvo muchos pretendientes en su juventud.

\- ¡Gertrude! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte luego de tantos años! - ambas mujeres se abrazaron por unos segundos, antes de que la Sra. Weasley señalara los muebles de la sala y blandiera su varita para hacer aparecer un par de sillas extras. - Estábamos a punto de cenar, por si quisieran acompañarnos. ¡A Arthur le encantará volver a verte!

\- ¡Qué encantador de tu parte! - respondió la bruja, muy alegre. - Percy siempre alababa tus técnicas de cocina. Un encantador muchacho, sin duda.

Al escuchar semejante halago, la Sra. Weasley se ruborizó ligeramente. Se marchó un par de segundos después, en dirección de la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

Ivanov, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación y aparentemente muy intrigado con la funcionalidad del reloj que marcaba el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba toda la familia, incluyendo a Harry y a Hermione, bajó la vista del objeto y la posó sobre cada uno de los jóvenes, demorándose un milisegundo más en Harry.

\- Ministra Granger, lamento tener que interrumpir sus... ¿importantes asuntos familiares? - se disculpó en voz baja y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, continuó. - Pero los miembros del consejo de gobernadores nos hemos reunido y hemos discutido el asunto del cadáver de Severus Snape. - sonrió apenas suavemente y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que tenía sentada a un lado de sí. - Como espero que recuerde, el consejo de gobernadores está conformado por una gran cantidad de brujas y magos de diferentes clases y especialidades, así que nos pareció más adecuado que representáramos a las voces de todos aquellos que lamentablemente, no pueden estar aquí en este momento. - hizo una breve pausa, para luego señalar a la bruja en cuestión. - Creo que es apropiado que les presente a Gertrude Bashmore. La representante ante el consejo de gobernadores, del departamento de animagos en el ministerio de magia.

Tanto Harry y como Ron, estrecharon la mano de la mujer con una sonrisa ligeramente boba en sus rostros. Gertrude parecía una bruja muy alegre y encantadora, a diferencia de Moldim e Ivanov.

\- ¡Oh, pero si es Harry Potter! - exclamó sin soltar su mano y mirándolo fijamente, mientras Harry se sonrojaba sin poderlo evitar. - ¡Pero qué muchacho tan guapo! ¡Mucho se dijo sobre ti y es realmente un verdadero placer el poder conocerte finalmente!

\- _Gertrude_... - escucharon a Ivanov decir en voz baja con un tono de aparente fastidio ante las palabras de la mujer. La bruja finalmente soltó la mano de Harry y al joven auror le tomó un par de minutos el volver a prestar atención a la conversación.

\- El consejo de gobernadores ha mostrado su preocupación ante la investigación que se lleva acabo, señor Potter. - dijo Moldim, tomando una de las tazas que Molly Weasley había dispuesto sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza para humedecer sus labios y continuó. - Hemos comenzado a considerar que quizá usted necesita un poco de tiempo para... quizá...

\- ¿Tiempo? - Harry frunció el ceño y antes de que Moldim respondiera, Ivanov alzó una de sus manos.

\- Así es, _señor Potter._ \- su desagradable sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse más y más, conforme hablaba. Su mirada rara vez estaba en un mismo lugar y Ginny había comenzado a sentir un incómodo escalofrío con sólo verlo. - El consejo de gobernadores considera que quizá, usted esté cansado tras la agobiante presión a la que fue sometido gracias a Albus Dumbledore y a la guerra que fue librada en el castillo de Hogwarts. Quizá no le haga mal, tomarse un pequeño descanso. Después de todo, aún es joven y seguamente habrá mucho que quiera hacer, antes de encontrarse en una larga y tediosa carrera en el ministerio de magia.

\- ¿Agobiante presión gracias a Albus Dumbledore? - dijo Harry, intentando mantener la calma. El mensaje había sido muy claro, a no ser que lo hubiese comprendido de forma muy diferente a lo que Ivanov trataba de decirle. Intentaban deshacerse de él a toda costa y la mejor forma de hacerlo era levantar falsos testimonios en contra de Albus Dumbledore.

¡Presión! - Quizá no había estado de acuerdo con la mayoría de los métodos de Dumbledore para obtener los resultados deseados, la guerra finalmente había acabado y debían estar agradecidos de que alguien hubiese tenido las suficientes agallas para plantársele a Voldemort y luchar por la causa.

¿Pero acaso ello no era una defensa ciega? ¿Acaso la gran estima que sentía por él, nublaba su juicio?

\- Por supuesto, señor Potter. - a lo mejor eran ideas suyas, pero le daba la impresión de que Ivanov saboreaba la pronunciación de su apellido en cada oración. - Prácticamente no ha tenido descanso tras la guerra y hemos comenzado a preocuparnos de su estabilidad física y mental...

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó de inmediato, pero el mago frente a él ni siquiera se inmutó. - ¿¡Ahora quieren acusarme de insanía mental, sólo porque he dicho la verdad!? ¿O es que tienen miedo de que se sepa, lo incompetente que es el departamento de aurores que ni siquiera han podido encontrar un cadáver?

\- ¡Señor Potter, recuerde que está hablando del departamento en el que trabaja! - replicó Moldim, ruborizándose de manera muy desagradable. Había crispado sus regordetas manos sobre los reposa brazos del sofá y su poblado bigote se movía al compás de sus rápidas palabras. - ¿¡Acaso está insinuando que si no podemos encontrar un cadáver, tampoco podremos detener a los mortífagos que han escapado tras la muerte de Voldemort!?

\- Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca... - fue el turno de Harry para responder, de forma venenosa.

\- ¡No toleraré semejante insulto! - Moldim se puso en pie, aireado. - ¡Si tanto le disgusta, entonces le sugiero que encuentre un trabajo más acorde a sus excelentísimas exigencias!

\- Basta, Moldim. Señor Potter, le sugiero que se tranquilice y reflexione el asunto con mucho cuidado. - la voz de Ivanov se alzó apenas un octavo más de lo habitual, a pesar de que seguía siendo tan baja y sedosa. - Después de todo, usted estuvo presente en la muerte de Severus Snape. Creo que sólo usted podría juzgar si es posible que sobreviviera o no. Quizá lo desee fervientemente, señor Potter, pero seamos realistas al respecto. - juntó sus dedos para formar una especie de triángulo imaginario. - ¿Es posible que sobreviviera?

Por un momento miró a su alrededor y a los presentes en la sala, consciente de que quizá tenía una expresión de locura en el rostro y de que tal vez y sólo tal vez, tenían razón en una cosa.

Quizá necesitaba descansar. Ya casi no se conocía a sí mismo y se asustaba de las reacciones tan impropias que tenía a cada momento. Pensaba haber dejado la ira atrás, pero a cada momento se sentía peor.

Aunque eso no cambiaba su opinión acerca de Ivanov McCallister y su extraña personalidad que le traía incómodos recuerdos de mortífagos que se hacían pasar por personajes buenos y actuaban debajo de las cuerdas.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8:** El consejo de gobernadores parte 3

 **Francine Conway y una fantástica historia**

A pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, de alguna forma la Sra. Weasley se las había arreglado para invitar a cenar a los miembros del consejo. Como se lo esperaba Harry, Ivanov y Moldim declinaron su invitación y no demoraron en marcharse, dejando a Gertrude y al otro mago que no conocían.

Una notable diferencia de personalidades. Gertrude reía mientras les explicaba en la mesa, la razón de su extraña apariencia.

\- Resulta que puedo transformarme en un lobo. ¿Nunca han visto crias de lobos o perros, que tienen ojos de dos colores diferentes? No recuerdo exactamente cuándo sucedió, pero en mi juventud atraía la atención de los chicos. - la bruja ladeó la cabeza para mirar al mago a su lado. Sus túnicas tenían un color verde esmeralda muy brillante, además de una larga y rubia cabellera que le recordó a Lucius Malfoy de inmediato. Sin embargo, al hombre no parecía importarle encontrarse con " _traidores de la sangre",_ tanto como a Lucius le hubiese importado. - Michael Hershow solía encontrarlo muy divertido.

Harry nunca había escuchado un conversación con tanto interés en su vida, como la explicación de aquel mago acerca del departamento de objetos tenebrosos confiscados.

\- Pero Ivanov literalmente nos controla. En su departamento se dictan las leyes y él puede tomar decisiones importantes. Aquí entre nosotros, creo que ese hombre necesita un pasatiempo.

Casi se atragantó con su pastel de carne, mientras reían y Gertrude reflexionaba al respecto. Había estado inmersa en una intensa conversación con Arthur Weasley acerca del champú anti pulgas muggle. Para la bruja, no había nada mejor que una poción para erradicarlas.

\- No puedo decir sinceramente que conozco a Ivanov, pero es un mago muy respetado dentro del ministerio de magia. Es muy reservado con su vida personal fuera del ministerio y es entendible, ya que es su vida privada y no tenemos ningún derecho de entrometernos. Es un hombre muy correcto y es muy poco lo que se suele decir de él. Casi nada. Lo último que se dijo fue que estuvo muy enfermo y en verdad lo parece. No creo que él tenga algo en tu contra, Harry. Sólo pienso que intenta proteger la imagen del ministerio de magia que prácticamente quedó destrozada durante tu época como estudiante en Hogwarts. Tenemos ahora tan poca credibilidad que si Voldemort volviera, la comunidad se convertiría en un caos porque ningún brujo o bruja que se precie, confiaría su seguridad en nosotros. Tuvimos que hacer una gran limpieza y todavía lo hacemos. Aunque en algunos casos es difícil abandonar los prejuicios y supongo que habrán provocado algunos despidos injustificados, pero nuestra tarea no ha sido fácil.

\- Ivanov no siempre fue lo que es ahora. - la voz del Sr. Hershow se hizo más baja como si temiera que el mago en cuestión pudiese aparecer de la nada en aquella cocina. - En el pasado estuvo casado, pero su esposa murió durante la guerra. Cuando Voldemort tomó el ministerio de magia, muchos interrogatorios sucedieron. También muchas torturas. A pesar de que él es un miembro del consejo de gobernadores y Voldemort decidió no entrometerse con la mayoría de nosotros, sí lo hizo con los miembros más bajos en el ministerio de magia. Ella trabajaba en el departamento de leyes y su interrogatorio no resultó tan bien como esperaba. No podría decirles si Dolores Umbridge estaba de nuestra parte o no, pero Ivanov ha guardado cierto rencor por ella. La culpa de lo sucedido. - respiró profundamente y continuó. - Tampoco conocí a Ivanov lo suficiente como para poder establecer una comparación real entre su pasado y el presente que vemos ahora, pero supongo que su humor fue empeorando con el paso de los años y la pérdida de la mujer que amaba.

Aquellas palabras crearon un incómodo silencio que Gertrude rompió tras unos minutos, observando su plato vacío y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento, Molly, pero creo que el minúsculo pedazo de pastel que me has servido, no es suficiente para mi apetito como animaga.

Volvieron a reír y al terminar la cena, Harry y Ron volvían a estrechar la mano de la bruja, manteniendo dos sonrisas bobas en el rostro.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos, queridos. - dijo la mujer, ajustándose la capa de viaje. - Espero que no tomen a mal lo que dijo Ivanov, pero hay algo de cierto en sus palabras. - ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Harry, antes de caminar hacia la chimenea. - Potter, si encuentras alguna prueba que demuestre que el profesor Snape está vivo, entonces quizá Moldim y él se retracten. Sinceramente, espero que lo hagas. Por el mismo Snape y porque siempre desee ver a Ivanov tener que retractarse. ¡Siempre tiene la razón y es tan desesperante!

Tras despedirse, sin saber exactamente el motivo, Harry había comenzado a sentirse ligeramente mejor consigo mismo. Quizá no todo estaba perdido y tal vez, Severus Snape, sí estaba vivo en alguna parte.

\- Así que... Gertrude. - comenzó Ginny, arqueando una de sus cejas. - Debieron ver la ridícula expresión que tenían en sus caras. ¡Cómo si nunca hubiesen visto una mujer!

\- ¡Pero yo nunca dije que fuese guapa! No como en el caso de Hermione, que un hombre la golpea con una caja de madera y ya cree que es guapo.

\- No puedo mentir, tiene su encanto. Además, Fred lo sigue a todas partes y me parece la cosa más adorable del mundo. Es como su ídolo.

Hermione comenzó a reír ante su expresión de enfado, pero que no duró mucho al mirar la hora en el reloj de péndulo de la sala.

\- Se hace tarde... ¿te quedarás a dormir? - preguntó, mientras la rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos.

\- Yo pienso que sí. A no ser que llegue otro mensaje urgente del ministerio...

\- Ejem...- la voz de la Sra. Weasley no demoró en interrumpirlos y en separarlos rápidamente, mientras Ron estaba tan sonrojado como un nabo. - Ya sé que ambos son mayores de edad y pueden decidir lo que quieran hacer con sus vidas, pero eso no significa que todavía no sean muy jóvenes para dormir juntos. - declaró, señalándolos con un cucharon. - Si Hermione se queda, será en la habitación de Ginny.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera siquiera abrir la boca y opinar, se giró en su dirección y en la de Harry, también señalándolos con el cucharon.

\- Y eso no los excusa a ustedes tampoco. ¡Arthur y yo, nos tomamos un tiempo para conocernos primero! ¡No fuimos directamente a...!

\- ¡Por Merlín, mamá! - exclamó Ginny, roja de la vergüenza y evitando la mirada de Harry sobre ella y su sonrisa. - No te es suficiente con la advertencia y ahora tenemos imágenes de papá y tú, que no podremos borrar ni en un millón de años. ¡Gracias!

El Sr. Weasley había comenzado a sonreír y se había acercado hasta la pequeña reunión familiar, rodeando a su esposa con uno de sus brazos y plantando un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas. Ron se daba suaves palmadas en la frente y negaba con la cabeza, mientras Hermione levantaba su varita y cambiaba sus túnicas por pijamas, ahogando un bostezo y comenzando a subir las escaleras junto a Ginny quien no dejaba de refunfuñar acerca de lo que su madre se había atrevido a decir.

\- Creo que eso nos deja la habitación para los dos. - dijo el joven pelirrojo, una vez que sus padres se marcharon. - Como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Así parece. - sonrió su mejor amigo, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda y siguiendo a las muchachas hacia las escaleras.

 **Separador**

Echado en su cama, tras terminar su trabajo, Conrad Willis reflexionaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos en su vida.

Twirdy había tenido razón y los efectos de la poción, prácticamente y eran nulos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus ingredientes y provocaba que sus efectos fuesen más y más tardíos. Además, también dejaba incómodas secuelas como vetas grises en su cabello y que una de sus manos no tuviera la misma lozanía que la otra, sino todo lo contrario. Una más avejentada que la otra.

Sin contar el intenso dolor de su cuerpo, que la pócima ya tampoco podía mejorar. Apenas y la había librado, al tener que darle una tonta excusa al niño sobre el por qué no podía usar su varita, hasta para el más simple de los hechizos.

Dio un par de vueltas más en la cama y negó con la cabeza. El accidente que había tenido con la ministra de magia, sólo atraería la atención indeseada que trataba de evitar desde el principio. A pesar de que sabía que George Weasley y Ronald Weasley eran familia, obviamente, no esperaba tener que cruzárseles nunca en la vida.

\- Amo... la cena está lista. ¿Desea que Twirdy se la traiga a la habitación o desea cenar en el comedor?

Ya ni siquiera tenía apetito. No tenía idea de cuánto más podría permanecer así, pero iba a necesitar una fórmula más poderosa.

 **Separador**

\- ¡Conrad la bebió completamente, papá! Dijo que tenía un catarro, así que se preparó una poción. ¿Tú crees que no le pasa algo malo, cierto? - preguntó Fred con mucha preocupación, mientras su madre lo cobijaba en su cama.

\- Oh no, seguramente es a causa de la nieve y el clima. - sonrió Angelina sentándose a su lado y tomando un viejo libro de cuentos, de las manos de su esposo, sentado en una vieja silla de madera junto a la cama. - Ciertas personas son propensas a enfermarse por los cambios bruscos en el clima. Estoy convencida de que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Confía en su palabra.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... - reflexionó George con una mano bajo su barbilla. - Si tiene habilidades para preparar pociones, quizá debería pedirle que me ayude con la tienda. Sé que es muy repentino, pero hasta ahora su trabajo es realmente impecable y no tengo ninguna queja. Me parece que es un hombre honesto y muy trabajador, así que estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a ambos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor sus habilidades en la preparación de pociones, sean algo realmente envidiable.

\- ¿Está bien si confiamos en un hombre que apenas y conocemos? No quiero sembrar intriga en su nombre, pero con todos esos mortífagos ahí fuera, quizá sea un poco irreal que le demos trabajo tan fácilmente, a un hombre que apenas y tiene cuatro o cinco días en nuestras vidas.

\- El mérito se gana a pulso y eso fue lo que hizo. - sonrió, acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño Fred que permanecía muy atento a la conversación. - Además, tengo a Fred a mi lado que es como mis ojos y mis oídos. Él se encarga de supervisar a Conrad, todo el tiempo, así que él me dirá si nota alguna conducta sospechosa. Como lo está haciendo ahora, al contarnos sobre la extraña pócima que bebía antes de marcharse.

 **Separador**

Mientras el resto de la casa dormía, Harry hacía un gran esfuerzo por cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar, pero era totalmente en vano. Tras dar un par de vueltas en la cama, se sentó con mucho cuidado, mirando a su viejo amigo que se encontraba dormido boca abajo. Uno de sus brazos colgaba fuera de la cama y creía que podía escuchar el nombre de Hermione entre murmullos, mientras se movía hacia el otro lado y continuaba roncando ruidosamente. Sonrió por unos segundos, ubicando torpemente sus gafas en la mesa de noche junto a su cama y calzándoselas en la oscuridad, para tomar su varita y ponerse las pantuflas. Cerró la puerta al salir, tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala de estar, agradeció que todos estuvieran dormidos y pudiera sentarse en uno de los sofás, bajo la oscuridad de aquella noche, para reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que Gertrude había dicho.

 _Pruebas_. ¿Dónde demonios iba a encontrarlas, si no sabía ni por dónde empezar? La única idea que tenía en mente, era volver a la casa de los gritos y partir desde allí. Si Severus Snape había vuelto a la vida, algún rastro había tenido que dejar en aquel lugar. Quizá aquellas pisadas impresas en la madera, eran suyas.

¿Pero cómo lo comprobaba?

Se levantó del sofá y conjurando un Lumos, miró el viejo reloj que solía señalar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba toda la familia. Todos estaban en casa, a excepción de George, Fred y Angelina, pero aún así decía _"En casa"_ , así que Harry supuso bien, que estaban en la planta superior de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley.

Tuvo una idea repentina y pensó que quizá podía ir y volver, antes del amanecer y de que alguno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, notara su ausencia. Quizá podía aprovechar el tiempo para encontrar pistas. Conocía los encantamientos de protección de la madriguera con exactitud, así que no se le haría difícil levantarlos y volverlos a dejar tal como estaban siempre.

Así lo hizo entonces, tocándose el hombro suavemente con la varita y conjurando sus pijamas en túnicas. Los cristales en las ventanas se veían tiesos y helados sin siquiera tocarlos, así que tomó su capa de viaje y se la ajustó lo más que pudo. Movió su varita un par de veces, alrededor de la puerta de la cocina y como si hiciese círculos en el aire, hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía pasar y que su salida, no alarmaría al Sr Weasley. Hizo la prueba con uno de sus pies y tras no notar alguna importante diferencia, se atrevió a salir. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y volvió a repetir el proceso, hasta que su varita dejó de iluminarse y los hechizos protegieron la casa como antes.

El silencio era aterrador ahí fuera y por un momento sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, imaginándose que Voldemort pudiera estar agazapado en algún lugar de entre los pastizales, listo para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Apretó la varita contra su pecho e intentó controlarse lo suficiente como para pensar en el destino a aparecerse y tan pronto como se sintió confiado, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para aparecer en frente de aquella casa abandonada.

Una idea un poco estúpida, si todavía había mortífagos rondando por allí, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que no había dejado un sólo espacio sin registrar en aquel lugar. Aquella casa le daba la misma sensación de intranquilidad que las afueras de la madriguera, pero estaba cansado de dejarse envolver por el miedo.

A pesar de que la luz de su varita, iluminaba el espacio por el que caminaba, supuso que la oscuridad no cooperaría para encontrar mayor cosa. Sin embargo, no podía dormir y creía que quizá Hermione y los demás tenían razón y que necesitaba exorcizar sus demonios personales y si estaba equivocado, aceptar la derrota.

¿Pero qué se suponía que estaba buscando? ¿Acaso un mensaje en físico que dijera: _"Estoy vivo"_? Por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para subir las escaleras, tan cuidadosamente como podía, consciente del desagradable ruido que hacía la madera al pisarla, para detenerse frente al mismo punto en el que había visto morir a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Mientras estaba allí de pie, brincó sobresaltado al escuchar la vieja puerta de la planta inferior abriéndose lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, mientras susurraba un rápido Nox y se apegaba a una de las esquinas. Quizá era el viento por la pequeña nevada que al parecer había comenzado sin que se diera cuenta, pero el sonido de pisadas llegó hasta sus oídos y su pulso comenzó a retumbar tan fuerte que pensó, podía escucharlo también.

\- _¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?_

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:** Una fantástica historia.

Le pareció que era una voz de mujer y por un momento se preguntó, qué clase de incauto andaría por ahí sin protección. Luego se llamó tonto, dándose cuenta de que él mismo estaba ahí fuera sin protección y trató de respirar lo estrictamente necesario, para que aquella mujer no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Señor Severus...? ¿Sigue aquí?_

 _¿Snape?_ ¿Por qué una mujer buscaría un cadáver? No tenía ni una pizca de sentido. Escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia la escalera y parpadeó un par de veces, encandilándose con la luz de su varita.

\- ¿Señor Severus?... - cada vez se acercaba más y más, mientras se encontraba agazapado en una esquina y prácticamente sin aliento. Tenía que prepararse para defenderse. Apretó su varita fuertemente contra su pecho, consciente de que sudaba frío y de que todo su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina.

La mujer finalmente alcanzó el segundo piso y pasó a través de la puerta. Caminó hasta detenerse frente al mismo punto en el que Severus Snape había muerto y en el que había estado parado hacía sólo un par de minutos antes, aparentemente frustrada de encontrarlo vacío y sin un sólo rastro de su paradero.

Intentó moverse con la mayor cautela posible, pero la madera bajo sus pies dio un fuerte rechinido y la mujer se volvió rápidamente, iluminándolo con su varita y obligándolo a subir una de sus manos para cubrir sus ojos ante el fuerte resplandor en medio de aquella oscuridad.

\- ¿¡Quién... quién eres tú!? ¿¡Qué estás... haciendo aquí!? - intentó detallarla lo mejor que pudo y no le pareció que fuese una mortífaga. Se encontraba muy alterada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sostener su varita. Podía tener quizá unos treinta años y un poco más. A juzgar por su acento, tampoco parecía ser inglesa.

\- Mi nombre es Harry Potter. - dijo con la mayor calma posible, para evitar que la mujer se alterara aún más y decidiera atacarlo. - No voy a hacerte daño, lo juro. Sólo quiero encontrar el cadáver de Severus Snape. Verás... él fue mi profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y...

\- _¿Harry Potter? ¿¡Cadáver!?_ \- respondió en voz baja. - ¡Mentira! ¡Demuestra que en verdad eres Harry Potter y no un impostor!

¿Y cómo demonios se lo podía demostrar en medio de la oscuridad? Sólo se le ocurrió una forma y a pesar de ser una idea suicida, no podía pensar en algo mejor. Lentamente comenzó a alzar su varita en la cual mantenía sus dedos fuertemente cerrados y al notarlo, la mujer lo amenazó con la suya. Aunque temblaba tanto como él y no podía mantener la varita lo suficientemente en alto.

Conjuró otro Lumos y se iluminó a sí mismo, para levantarse el cabello de la frente y mostrarle su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Pensó que sería suficiente, pero al parecer ella no le creyó.

\- ¡Eso no prueba nada! ¡Podría usted ser un mortífago, bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos! ¡Seguramente usted es el responsable de que el señor Severus no esté aquí como dijo que estaría!

\- ¡No soy ningún mortífago! Soy el verdadero Harry Potter y si lo desea, puede hacer todas las preguntas que quiera. Sé muchas cosas, muchas sobre el profesor Snape.

No dijo nada, mientras Harry respiraba agitadamente y mantenía ambas manos en alto. No quería tener que batirse en duelo en aquel momento y mucho menos, tener que explicar la razón por la que había abandonado la madriguera en medio de la noche y sin pensar en todos los pelígros que podría encontrar ahí fuera.

\- Harry potter... - comenzó la mujer y bajo la luz de ambas varitas, al muchacho le dio la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. - _¿El niño que se dice, fue atacado por la oscuridad misma y sobrevivió?_ He estado tratando de encontrar al señor Severus, pero todo ha sido en vano. Pensé que volvería a la casa, como me dijo que lo haría, pero...

\- Señorita, si me lo permite _, tengo una proposición que hacerle..._

 **Separador**

De pronto se encontró sentado en la mesa más arrinconada del Caldero Chorreante, frente a una mujer que a pesar de encontrarse en un sitio cerrado, continuaba aterrada e insegura. Su rostro estaba realmente pálido, pero no podía decir con sinceridad si ese era su color natural o si simplemente se debía a la circunstancia actual. Tenía unos pequeños ojos azules y el color de su cabello era castaño claro, con una apariencia seca y un poco maltratada. Lucía delgada y frágil, mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su nombre era Francine Conway.

\- Él me prometió que volvería, pero no la ha hecho y me preocupa que algo terrible haya pasado. Yo...

\- Pero no es posible. - le interrumpió Harry consciente de que si su pulso continuaba acelerándose, iba a morir de un ataque al corazón. Su mente continuaba gritando la palabra: _"¡Pruebas!"._ Finalmente tenía la prueba que necesitaba y no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de restregárselo a Ivanov en la cara. - Yo lo vi morir aquel día. Una serpiente destrozó su cuello repetidas veces. ¿Cómo fue posible que sobreviviera?

Quería creerlo, pero resultaba demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

La mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos y por primera vez tras haber abandonado la casa, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada para volver a observar la taberna tras el muchacho. Un par de magos estaban sentados en la barra, pero parecían muy inmersos en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta de lo que decían ellos en la mesa.

\- No lo sé, entonces supongo que debo haberlo soñado. Él llegó de pronto, cubierto de sangre y apenas sosteniéndose. No tengo ni idea de cómo consiguió recorrer tal distancia y salir de la casa pero y a pesar de lo que dice, señor Potter, no tenía nada en su cuello más que una cicatriz y la sangre parecía ya seca. No podía respirar muy bien y estaba muy débil, así que gracias al cielo que pasaba por allí y pude ayudarlo. No me dijo mayor cosa, solamente me dijo su nombre.

\- ¿Pasaba usted por allí? ¿Por la casa de los gritos? - la expresión de sorpresa de Harry, pareció ofenderla. Como si pensara que Harry intentaba decir que no podía protegerse a sí misma. Aunque tras haber visto lo nerviosa que estaba y que apenas y pudiese sostener su varita sin que se le cayera, no estaba lejos de ser cierto.

\- No tuve ni que acercarme a la casa, aunque pensé tontamente que lo encontraría en ese lugar otra vez. Ya le dije que no sé cómo lo consiguió, pero salió de allí y llegó hasta el pueblo. Lo encontré junto a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, oculto en uno de los callejones. Me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que era un mortífago. Pero al notar su estado de salud tan precario...

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya de eso? - le interrumpió el muchacho, agitándose más y más conforme la conversación continuaba. _¡Estaba vivo!_

\- Hace ya un par de meses. No sabría decirle con exactitud, ¡todo sucedió tan repentinamente! - la mujer se mordió el labio inferior y reflexionó por unos segundos, como si se cuestionara si debía continuar hablando o si tal vez, Severus Snape le recriminaría por no guardar el secreto. - Al principio no quiso permitirme ayudarle, pero luego de unos minutos lo pensó mejor y supongo que supo que no podría lidiar con todo él solo. Lo llevé a casa y estuvo conmigo por unas semanas. No quiso contarme nada acerca de lo que había pasado, así que ya veo que su historia de haber sido atacado por mortífagos, era una mentira.

\- Me extraña que no lo conozca, si bien la noticia de que era el nuevo director de Hogwarts salió en todos los periódicos.

\- Creo que ya dedujo por sí mismo, señor Potter, que no soy precisamente inglesa. ¿O creía que solamente había magos en Inglaterra? Soy de Estados Unidos. Nueva York precisamente y allá tenemos otras escuelas y otros directores. Tuve que mudarme por asuntos personales y vaya que he tenido una estadía muy interesante.

\- ¿Por qué el profesor Snape le prometió que volvería? No creí que lo hiciera, ya que al parecer no quiere ser encontrado.

\- A pesar de que no quería hablarme de su pasado ni nada que tuviera que ver con él, insistí que era peligroso que estuviera allá afuera y si no tenía precisamente a dónde ir. Tenía pocos días de haber llegado al país y ya había visto las cosas horribles que estaban sucediendo. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle. Creo que me permitió ayudarle puesto que notó que mi acento era diferente y por lo que usted me cuenta, supongo que porque no tenía ni idea de quién era él y no podría decírselo a alguien. Y tal vez nadie me hubiese creído, si usted asegura que murió en esa enorme casa...

\- ¿Y por qué volvió a la casa de los gritos?... - le interrumpió sin poderse contener ni un minuto más.

\- Él dijo que allí había sucedido el ataque. Que de allí venía. Me aseguró que de no encontrar un sitio seguro para esconderse, volvería a buscarme. Me dijo que por ahora, no estaba segura con él, que podía meterme en muchos problemas. Intentó pedirme que lo olvidara y hasta me sugirió utilizar un encantamiento _Obliviate_ , para borrarme la memoria. Le prometí que no divulgaría nada. Que sería nuestro secreto. - la mujer sonrió ausente por unos segundos y miró al muchacho, directamente a los ojos. - No supe por qué exactamente, pero creyó en mis palabras y mientras dormía, una mañana, simplemente se marchó y no dejó rastro alguno que pudiera seguir. Ni siquiera una carta.

Una muy interesante historia con muchas aristas que tomar en cuenta. Increíblemente fantástica para resultarle creíble, con escuelas de magia en otros países y un cadáver que ya no lo era, pero estaba acostumbrado a que muchas cosas fantasiosas ocurrieran a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué se supone que piensa hacer con toda ésta información, señor Potter? - preguntó la mujer que tenía sentada al frente en la mesa, con mucha curiosidad.

\- Estoy buscándolo como ya le dije. Es necesario que lo encuentre, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirle... - Harry miró la mesa con cierta tristeza, en tanto que no se atrevió a alzar la vista del mueble y continuó hablando mientras recordaba el pasado. - Antes de morir, el profesor Snape y yo teníamos una terrible relación. Creo que una sola noche no será suficiente para que comprenda lo que intento decirle, pero el punto es que necesito enmendar mis errores y tratar de entender muchas cosas que, cuando era niño y al estar lleno de odio, quise enterrar sin reflexionar al respecto.

\- Harry Potter... - susurró la mujer, obligándolo a alzar la mirada y ver directamente a sus ojos azules. - Un niño que fue atacado por uno de los magos más poderosos que Gran Bretaña ha enfrentado y sobrevivió, quedando huérfano de padre y madre. - sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya, mientras Francine sonreía apenas visiblemente. - Cuánto lamento no poder ayudarte y en verdad quisiera poder hacerlo. Quisiera verlo aunque fuese por una sola vez y constatar que todo está bien. Que está sano y salvo. He estado pensando en él por mucho tiempo y comienzo a preocuparme de que algo malo le haya pasado.

\- El profesor Snape siempre fue un hombre muy astuto, estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien. Digo, si es capaz de sobrevivir hasta de la muerte misma.

\- Confío en que así sea. Si lo encuentras, ¿podrías decirle que he estado muy preocupada por él? Que quizá no estaría mal que me escribiera una carta. Te dejaré mi dirección escrita en un pedazo de papel, por si acaso...

Se quedó en silencio y con la mirada fija sobre la mujer mientras escribía su dirección en un pequeño pedazo de papel. Apenas y podía respirar. Todavía ni siquiera podía creer los eventos que habían ocurrido durante aquella noche, mientras estaba sentado en la última de las mesas de una taberna en Hogsmeade y conversaba con una total extraña que parecía ser la clave para resolver todos sus problemas.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** Albus Dumbledore y sus detractores

Estaba consciente de que tenía el cabello desordenado y una expresión de locura, agitando un pedazo de papel en medio de la sala de estar de la madriguera y vociferando que Severus Snape estaba vivo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry? ¿¡Que el profesor Snape sigue vivo!? - sentada en uno de los sillones, Hermione había fruncido el ceño. - ¿Estás...? ¿¡Estás seguro de lo que dices!? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió abandonar la casa, a mitad de la noche, para acercarte a un lugar tan peligroso como ese? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¡Creo que has llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Ya comienzo a creer que estás alu...!

\- ¡No estoy alucinando! - escupió con rabia. - ¡De no haberlo hecho, quizá nunca hubiésemos podido encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscábamos!

\- ¡Que tú buscabas! - terció Hermione, levantándose del sillón. - ¡Sé que encontrar al profesor Snape con vida es algo muy importante para ti! ¡Pero no me pidas que lo comprenda cuando has arriesgado la tuya tan tontamente, intentando...! ¡Intentando... darte una satisfacción personal! - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Correrás a restregárselo a Ivanov en la cara?

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices...! ¡Tú...!

\- Ya basta. ¡YA BASTA! - los gritos de Ginny superaron la acalorada discusión entre Hermione y Harry. Se había puesto pálida y su labio inferior temblaba de forma desagradable. - ¡Hemos sido amigos durante años! ¿Acaso lo olvidaron?

\- Ginny tiene razón, Hermione. Estoy de acuerdo que ha sido una terrible idea por parte de Harry, pero ya nada podemos hacer.

¿Acaso era el único al que le interesaba que Severus Snape estuviese vivo? No podía comprender la reacción de sus amigos, había hecho un importante descubrimiento y parecía pasar desapercibido.

 **Separador**

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 _¿El director más querido de Hogwarts?_

\- ¡CONRAD! - Ni siquiera la voz de Fred, brincando sobre uno de los banquillos y golpeando el mostrador con sus dos pequeñas manos, pudo distraerlo de mirar los titulares en los periódicos. ¿Cómo continuaban permitiendo que una mujer con tan poca credibilidad, como Rita Skeeter, siguiera publicando sus tristes artículos? - ¿Por qué tan molesto Conrad? ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Una gran sarta de mentiras, al parecer. - respondió, soltando el periódico con desgano.

\- Albus Dumble... Dumbledore. ¿Y quién era él, Conrad?

\- Uno de los directores de Hogwarts. Murió un poco antes de que la guerra se desatara en sus paredes de piedra.

\- ¿Era tu amigo?

\- Sólo un conocido, me temo. - sonrió, desordenándole los cabellos un poco. - Pero a pesar de todo, no está bien que se difundan mentiras en su nombre. Recuerda, no debes creer siempre en todo lo que lees. A veces es mejor continuar investigando, que quedarse con una sola versión de los hechos.

Fred asintió un par de veces, tomando el periódico e intentando leer el artículo tan rápido como podía.

\- _El director más querido del colegio o una simple fachada, ocultando la verdad en su interior._ ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, Conrad?

\- Quiere decir que esa mujer está loca y que no sabe ni una pizca de lo que dice. - ambos escucharon la voz de George, mientras tomaba al niño por la cintura y lo sentaba en el mostrador, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Para algunas personas es muy fácil juzgar desde afuera, sin siquiera preocuparse por verificar si sus palabras son ciertas o no. No les interesa los sentimientos de aquellos a quienes puedan perjudicar. Conrad tiene razón, Fred. No creas siempre en todo lo que lees y siempre investiga más. ¡Eso me trajo hasta donde estoy ahora! - exclamó mientras señalaba la tienda a su alrededor.

El hombre tras el mostrador había comenzado a sonreír y tanto George como Fred, habían fruncido el ceño. Conrad parecía muy entretenido, pero el niño no recordaba que su padre hubiese dicho un chiste.

\- ¿Por qué te sonríes así, Conrad?

\- Por nada. Solamente que tu padre tiene razón, supongo.

\- Hablando de razones, Conrad, Fred me contó algo sobre ti. - dijo George con el ceño fruncido y antes de que el hombre se pusiera nervioso, sonrió para disipar la tensión. - Nada malo, la verdad. Me contó que tenías catarro y habías bebido una poción medicinal que tú mismo habías preparado.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa y de seguro tenía esa expresión y también una palidez que hacía sonreír a su jefe aún más. ¿Qué se suponía que diría al respecto? No era precisamente una poción para curar el catarro y no le interesaba que su jefe comenzara a indagar en su recién descubierto, talento para las pociones.

\- Es una receta muy simple. No creo que valga tales halagos, si hasta un tonto podría prepararla.

\- Señor Conrad, me ofende. - dijo George enrollando el periódico y tocándolo con la punta de su varita, hasta convertirlo en un barco pirata. Fred prácticamente chilló de emoción, ante el vapor que expedía y sus cañones de bolas de papel. Se bajó de un salto del banquillo y en cuanto se marchó, George se inclinó aún más sobre el mostrador y de manera que sólo el hombre frente a él pudiera oírlo. - Aquí también las preparamos, pero todavía creo que no alcanzamos la calidad requerida. A pesar de que vendemos una gran cantidad. Quizá nos hace falta un poco de ayuda y estoy dispuesto a aumentar el salario, si cambia de parecer. ¿Qué me dice?

¿Acaso no iba a resultar muy raro, si se negaba? Mientras su jefe no quisiera comprobar los ingredientes de la pócima que había estado bebiendo.

\- Lo pensaré y tendrá mi respuesta muy pronto, se lo aseguro. En este momento creo que Fred y yo tenemos un pedido que recoger y se nos hace tarde.

\- ¡Un pedido, un pedido! - exclamó el niño, levantándose del suelo en un rincón donde se había sentado a ver navegar al barco pirata. - ¿Puedo ir?

\- Así parece. - dijo George, aún sonriendo. Se detuvo junto a su hijo e inclinándose hasta estar a su altura, agregó sin preocuparse de que Conrad pudiera escucharlo. - Asegúrate de convencerlo durante el camino, de que necesitamos un nuevo ayudante para la formulación de las pociones que utilizamos en nuestra mercancía. ¡Utiliza todos los medios que se te ocurran para convencerlo!

 **Separador**

Harry apenas y podía mantenerse tranquilo, con el reciente descubrimiento que había hecho. La mujer parecía realmente convencida de lo que había dicho, así que no creía que estuviese bajo algún tipo de hechizo para confundir. Tenía las pruebas que necesitaba, pero no estaba realmente seguro de cómo podría convencer a los miembros del consejo de gobernadores. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo y no había quedado en buenos términos, precisamente, con el director del departamento. Moldim Calloway.

\- Y ésta mujer... Francine... ¿pudo describir al profesor Snape claramente? - preguntó Ron, sentándose a su lado en el sofá del salón. Parecía llevar mucho tiempo reflexionando la mejor forma de acercarse a su mejor amigo, sin causar otra discusión.

\- Así es. Sólo lo conoció por un par de semanas, pero sabe lo suficiente como para comprobar la veracidad de su testimonio.

\- Parece demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. - respondió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, aún pasmado ante las noticias. - Pero si se quedó con ella, algún rastro debió dejar. Alguna huella.

\- Nada. Se marchó una mañana, sin siquiera dejar un mensaje. Pero supongo que no lo iba a hacer, si el anonimato es lo que más deseaba. Me pregunto por qué. Todos sabemos la verdad con respecto a su pasado, ya no tiene motivos para esconderse.

\- Así es, lo sabemos Harry. Pero eso no significa que todos lo creamos. Además, con los mortífagos que aún siguen libres...

\- Pero nadie podría vincularlo con ellos, ¡eso sería estúpido!

\- Quizá lo sea para nosotros, pero no para los demás. Ya oíste a Gertrude, nadie confía en el ministerio y no les resultaría difícil culpar al profesor Snape de cualquier cosa. Y el ministerio de magia, de seguro que no lo defendería de falsas acusaciones. Hermione tal vez lo haría, pero no sería suficiente si Ivanov y el resto del consejo de gobernadores se vuelve en nuestra contra. No tiene ningún poder contra tal autoridad.

\- No puedo comprenderlo a ciencia cierta. Sin él no habríamos podido conseguir nada de lo que tenemos ahora. ¿Acaso sienten envidia de que un hombre cualquiera lograra hacer mucho más que todos ellos, tras sus cómodos escritorios?

\- ¿Crees que sientan envidia de sus logros? ¿Que no puedan entender el cariño que algunos sientan por un hombre que fue un mortífago una vez? ¿O tal vez piensen que mortífago una vez, mortífago siempre?

\- No estoy seguro, pero sí recuerdo las palabras del señor McCallister sobre Dolores Umbridge. Dijo que no estábamos en la época medieval como para hablar de la inquisición, pero él mismo se ha contradicho con sus propias ideas. Ya no estamos en la época medieval como para juzgar quién es un brujo o no, para quemarlos. ¿Cuándo dejaremos esos tontos juicios atrás?

\- Somos seres humanos también, Harry. Apartando el hecho de que tengamos magia, siempre juzgaremos al prójimo por lo que es y por la forma en la que actúa. Algunos más que otros, como en el caso de los Malfoy.

 **Separador**

Y fiel a lo que su padre le había ordenado, Fred no paraba de hablar para intentar convencerlo de convertirse en prácticamente el pocionista oficial de Sortilegios Weasley. Continuaba escuchando las grandes y maravillosas cosas que podría hacer junto a su jefe, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los riesgos que ello entrañaba.

¿Acaso le haría bien ser tan notorio? ¿Qué pasaría cuando su jefe comenzara a hablar sobre sus pociones?

De pronto su pacífica y tranquila vida, comenzaba a complicarse más y más.

\- ¡CONRAD! - escuchó la voz de Fred a un par de metros de distancia. Se había quedado de pie en medio de la calle y al parecer, reflexionando el asunto muy para sus adentros. - ¿¡Por qué te quedaste atrás!? ¡Todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer!

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Si rechazaba el ofrecimiento de su jefe, podía perder el empleo? Realmente no tenía mucho interés, pero Fred parecía haberse encariñado con él y no sabía cómo lo tomaría si renunciaba.

\- Estaba pensando en todo lo que dijo tu padre. - le dijo, al alcanzarlo con pasos largos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿¡Y qué decisión tomaste!? ¡Sé que papá te pagará muy bien! ¡Tendrás mucho dinero!

\- No creo que sea para tanto. - sonrió otra vez, empujando la puerta de la tienda de hierbas. - Tal vez nos hagamos modestamente adinerados, pero no tanto como ricos.

\- Entonces... ¿¡aceptas la propuesta de mi papá!?

\- Quizá un cambio de planes, no nos haga mal de vez en cuando.

Fred parecía no caber en sí de la emoción y ni siquiera había prestado atención a la pesada caja de madera que estaba en el suelo y la cual, Conrad, trataba de levantar. Sólo esperaba no tener que chocar con la ministra de magia nuevamente.

\- ¡Papá se pondrá muy feliz en cuanto lo sepa!

Mientras el niño caminaba a un par de pasos de distancia, todavía continuaba reflexionando la decisión que acababa de tomar. Quizá no era tan malo como parecía y simplemente tendría un trabajo estable y una vida común y corriente.

\- Conrad... ¿y de qué se murió ese señor? ¿Albus Dumbledore?

\- Pues... ya estaba muy viejo. Algunos magos viven muchos años y comienzan a delirar. Ya estaba un poco enfermo, necesitaba descansar.

\- Cuando fuiste estudiante en Hogwarts, ¿lo conociste?

\- Un poco, no lo suficiente. Pero puedo asegurarte que le habría encantado conocerte.

\- ¿¡A mí!? ¿Por qué?

\- Le gustaban mucho las bromas. Tenía un muy buen sentido del humor. Tu padre podría decirte lo mismo que te digo ahora.

 **Separador**

A pesar de la discusión, el titular de prensa escrito por Rita Skeeter bastaba para romper con las tensiones del momento. Hermione sostenía el profeta y por más que parpadeaba, sus ojos continuaban mostrándole la misma calumnia una y otra vez.

\- ¿¡Por qué demonios autorizan éstas absurdas publicaciones? Sé que no debo utilizar mi cargo para castigar, ya que siendo periodista está en su derecho... ¡por Merlín!

\- Eso no es periodismo, eso es levantar falsos testimonios sobre un hombre que ya lleva varios años muerto. _¿Nueva información revelada?_ Eso es ridículo. - Harry se levantó tan violentamente que la lechuza de Ron, ululó nerviosa en su jaula.

¿Hasta cuándo tenía que seguir soportando esas absurdas mentiras? ¿Por qué el consejo de gobernadores no tomaba cartas en el asunto? Claro. Albus Dumbledore siempre había desafiado al ministerio.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12** : Albus Dumbledore y sus detractores

 **Conrad protege a la ministra de magia**

Aunque lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse a la ministra de magia nuevamente, parecía que tenía razón y su vida estaba comenzando a dar un giro que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Su jefe había decidido que debían celebrar su nuevo ascenso y todavía no dejaba de causarle cierta sorpresa, la rapidez con la que había establecido una relación de amistad con alguien al que quizá llevaba una semana conociendo.

Estaba por beberse su segundo vaso de whisky de fuego, cuando alzó la cabeza y miró hacia una de las esquinas del bar. Sólo por curiosidad.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, lo podía distinguir a pesar de la poca luz en el lugar. Dos mujeres le acompañaban y a juzgar por la figura bajo la capa de viaje, tenía que ser la ministra de magia.

Al entrecerrar la vista para intentar mirar mejor, se dio cuenta de quién era la otra mujer. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar tanto, que al volverse hacia la barra frente a la cual estaba sentado y tratando de prestar atención a lo que su jefe estaba diciendo, sin quererlo derramó su bebida.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Conrad? - preguntó Fred frunciendo el ceño ante su reacción. - Lo siento si la idea de que más adelante y si el negocio prospera, seamos socios, te pone tan nervioso. No quisiera que te sintieras presionado, es que en verdad confío en lo que haces y Fred ya te ha cogido tanto cariño que...

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted. - se apresuró a decir, intentando sonreír y pasándose una mano por los cabellos. - ¿Podría disculparme un momento? Necesito ir al baño.

George asintió en silencio, mientras su empleado se bajaba del taburete en el que estaba sentado y comenzaba su camino entre brujas y magos, intentando alcanzar el baño tan rápido como pudiese. Continuaba mirando en dirección de la mesa en uno de los rincones del bar, casi sin prestar atención mientras caminaba. Apenas y podía distinguir a ambas mujeres pero mientras más lejos estuvieran, mucho mejor.

\- _¡Cuidado!_ \- escuchó que alguien exclamó mientras caminaba hacia el baño y volvió su cabeza hacia el frente para darse cuenta de que había chocado con una mujer precisamente. Se sostenía fuertemente de una silla que al parecer había detenido una aparatosa caída.

\- Lo siento. - se disculpó tan rápido como pudo y sin hacer contacto visual con ella, volteando la cabeza para intentar ver hacia la mesa que trataba de dejar atrás. Sudaba frío y había comenzado a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Se siente bien?... - preguntó ella al notar su expresión de pánico. Estaba blanco como la cera y lo podía ver, a pesar de la poca luz en la taberna.

\- Me siento bien. Yo... - pero guardó silencio al volver a mirarla y darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y prácticamente se había quedado petrificado.

\- ¿Está seguro de que se siente bien? ¡Luce usted muy nervioso! Me mira como si hubiese visto un fantasma. - los ojos azules de la mujer frente a él, lo estudiaron por unos segundos. - Disculpe... ¿no nos habremos visto en alguna otra parte? Hay algo en usted que se me hace muy familiar, pero no estoy segura de qué sea.

\- No, le juro que es la primera vez que la veo. - dijo muy rápido y atropellando las palabras mientras hablaba.

\- ¡Señorita Conway, señorita Conway! - la voz de otra bruja se escuchó en la taberna y antes de que pudiera escabullirse, dos mujeres se acercaron. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, señorita Bashmore. Todo está bien.

\- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Conrad! - Hermione sonrió contenta. - ¡No tenía idea de que conocía a la señorita Conway! ¡Vaya!

\- No nos conocíamos, chocamos por accidente y se estaba disculpando. Muy amablemente.

\- Bueno, creo que el señor Conrad tiene la extraña manía de chocar con las personas por accidente. ¿No es así, Conrad? ¡Pero qué está haciendo por aquí a estas horas de la noche!

Iba a contestar que debía marcharse, pero a la conversación terminaron uniéndose Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Ginny Weasley. Intentaba evitar sus miradas, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban frente a frente con Potter.

\- Harry, Ginny, señorita Bashmore, él es el señor Conrad Willis. Trabaja con George en la tienda de sortilegios y debo decir que es, hasta ahora, la persona favorita de Fred. Siempre está detrás de él, lo acompaña a todas partes.

Estrechó una de las manos de Harry y también de Ginny y de aquella mujer con ojos de distintas tonalidades, consciente de que debieron haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que sudaba y de la expresión de pánico que tenía en el rostro. Lo que más deseaba era poder esfumarse de aquella incómoda conversación y antes de que pudiera agregar una excusa para marcharse, Hermione habló nuevamente.

\- Bueno, seguramente estará muy ocupado y no queremos quitarle más tiempo. Nosotros también estamos de salida. ¡Ha sido un placer verlo, señor Conrad! Trate de en lo posible, no seguir chocando con las personas y dele mis saludos a George, Fred y Angelina. ¡Espero que esté muy bien!

Se alejaron entre un grupo de brujas y magos, mientras que él se quedaba allí de pie y como si sus piernas estuvieran adheridas al suelo. Le tomó un par de minutos el recomponerse y regresar a su asiento en la barra.

\- Vaya, sí que se demoró en el baño. Ya comenzaba a creer que algo le había sucedido y pensé en buscarlo. - notó su expresión de angustia y frunció ligeramente el ceño. - ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Acaso se siente mal?

\- No. Me siento perfectamente bien. - dijo distraído, alzando la cabeza para mirar en dirección de la mesa al final de la taberna. Podía contar a las personas allí sentadas, pero faltaba alguien. Faltaba la mujer bajo la gruesa capa de viaje negra que sabía, era Hermione Granger. Quizá también había ido al baño.

Un extraño hombre no les quitaba la vista de encima, a un par de mesas más adelante. Tenía una rara expresión que no podía distinguir desde donde estaba, pero que realmente no se veía amigable en ningún sentido.

\- Muy bien, entonces nuestro trato queda oficialmente sellado. - el joven miró un viejo reloj de bolsillo que traía. - Y también veo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Ya es casi la hora de dormir de Fred.

Jamás había estado tan contento de abandonar un lugar como en aquel momento, mientras estrechaba la mano de George y se echaba su pequeña bolsa de cuero al hombro, listo para marcharse. Apenas y dio un par de pasos y las cálidas luces, el aroma a pavo navideño y el gustoso sabor del pastel de castañas, quedaron atrás, finalmente sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad y que podría encontrar un poco de auto control.

\- Sólo fue otra coincidencia. No significa que tu vida vaya a ser diferente. Hogsmeade no es un pueblo tan grande, supongo que tenía que suceder.

Lo único que escuchaba mientras caminaba, eran sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve. Las nueve en punto y a pesar de algunas calles iluminadas, la luz no era suficiente y apenas y podía distinguir las cosas. Todo estaba inusualmente vacío, ya que el clima comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más y más frío, además de que las fiestas se acercaban y las personas acostumbraban a pasar el tiempo en familia o tal vez viajar para visitar a parientes lejanos. La guerra había terminado finalmente, pero siempre debía tener su varita a la mano por si era necesario. Aunque no pudiera usarla del todo.

Faltando apenas unos metros para llegar a casa, se detuvo en seco al escuchar un extraño ruido. Su aliento dibujaba formas en el aire, mientras se quedaba en silencio para escuchar mejor. El ruido parecía provenir de uno de los pasajes tras una de las tiendas. Furiosas pisadas y el forcejeo de túnicas.

¿Acaso se trataba de mortífagos? _No, todo menos eso._ La guerra ya había terminado y aunque todavía había mortífagos ahí fuera, Hogsmeade era un pueblo pequeño y apacible. No creía que hubiese algo allí que los magos tenebrosos pudieran estar buscando.

Pero el sonido se hacía cada vez más y más claro, mientras se había quedado allí de pie e intentando descifrar exactamente de dónde provenía. Parecían los gemidos de una mujer y el inconfundible ruido de varitas cortando el aire.

Soltó la bolsa de cuero y corrió tan aprisa como podía, imprimiendo sus huellas en la nieve. A la par de los sonidos que se acrecentaban conforme cruzaba los callejones, podía escuchar su agitada respiración, sintiendo la garganta seca e irritada por el frío aire que entraba hasta sus pulmones.

Y en efecto, una mujer se encontraba arrinconada tras la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin mientras un hombre con un aspecto realmente desagradable, le apuntaba con una varita. Tenía un diente de oro que le brillaba bajo la luz de un farol a lo lejos y uno de sus ojos parecía ser de vidrio. Tenía una larga barba negra y túnicas del mismo color.

La mujer estaba cubierta con una larga capa de viaje negra y por un momento rogó internamente que no se tratase de la ministra de magia. No tenía ningún sentido en su cabeza puesto que debido al cargo que tenía, debía, al menos, encontrarse protegida por centenares de magos.

Aquel mortífago alzó su varita lo más alto que pudo y supo que era el momento preciso para intervenir, a pesar de no poder usar la suya propia. La varita cortó el aire en una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que lo golpeó directamente en uno de sus brazos al interponerse entre ella y su hechizo. Sintió como si un tajo de piel se desprendía de su brazo y como si líquido caliente, corriera por sus venas y saliera en forma de gotas de sangre. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sangraba en grandes cantidades, mientras intentaba proteger a la mujer detrás de él.

\- No se mueva... - le dijo, entre bocanadas de aire. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mirando al mago frente a ellos. Sonreía de forma siniestra y no parecía contento con casi haberle arrancado un brazo.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se defendería. A pesar de tener su varita en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, sólo podía usarla para hechizos simples.

\- ¿¡Dónde está su varita!? - preguntó de inmediato, sin darse la vuelta ni romper el contacto visual con el mago tenebroso.

\- Está allá. - señaló la mujer bajo la capa y en medio de la agitación, se percató de que sonaba exactamente como Hermione. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar haciendo en un callejón como ese. - me tomó por sorpresa y me desarmó, antes de que pudiera defenderme. - al notar que el hombre permanecía inmóvil, con la vista fija en el atacante, frunció el ceño y comenzó a tirar de su túnica. - ¡Vamos, saque su varita! ¿Por qué no saca su varita y se defiende?

¿Qué excusa iba a poder salvarlo en ese momento? Estaban perdidos si no ocurría un milagro.

Los labios del mago se movían y Conrad se imaginó que si no le había atinado a la primera, esa vez no fallaría. Apretó su brazo herido contra su pecho y con su mano libre, apartó sus largos cabellos que se habían adherido a su rostro por el esfuerzo que había hecho. ¿Qué oportunidad tenían de salir bien librados?

Pero antes de que el mago pudiera terminar el hechizo, otro hombre apareció de la nada en el callejón y su varita resplandeció tan fuerte que fue capaz de iluminar toda la calle por unos segundos. Tanto Conrad como la misteriosa mujer bajo la capa, se cubrieron los ojos debido a la luz cegadora que provenía de la varita, mientras el mortífago salía despedido y golpeaba uno de los faroles de la calle, quedando inconsciente.

\- Señora ministra... - la suave voz de Ivanov McCallister, rompió con el silencio tras el mortífago quedar inconsciente en el suelo. - Me resulta un poco difícil de entender que una mujer con un cargo como el suyo, esté merodeando por estos callejones sin protección. - a continuación observó a Conrad y su brazo sangrante. - Aunque al parecer, tenemos que agradecer el acto de heroísmo de este hombre aquí presente.

\- Conrad... - la voz de Hermione apenas y era un murmullo y sus sospechas de que le había salvado la vida a la actual ministra de magia, finalmente se confirmaron. Era obvio que sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus labios mientras descubría su rostro de la capa de viaje que la cubría. - ¿Se encuentra bien?...

Otro mago apareció al final de la calle. Un hombre bajo y rechoncho, con un poblado bigote, miraba al mortífago inconsciente junto al farol.

\- ¡Hermione! - la voz ronca de Ron, atravesó el callejón mientras corría hasta su encuentro y la sostenía de los brazos. Buscó signos de heridas y al verla a salvo, la rodeó con sus brazos y tan fuerte como pudo. - ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?

\- Sí... eso creo. De no haber sido por Conrad quien pasaba oportunamente por aquí. - susurró un suave _gracias_ , al inclinarse el hombre para tomar su varita que había rodado un par de centímetros en el suelo y devolvérsela.

\- _Es muy extraño..._ \- continuó Ivanov guardando su varita y mirando tanto a Harry, como a Ron y Hermione. - He oído tantas grandes hazañas de ustedes tres y me sorprende que la señorita Granger haya sido tomada por sorpresa, además de deambular sola por oscuros callejones y a estas horas de la noche. ¿Señora ministra?

\- No estoy muy segura. - dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la frente y rascándola suavemente. - No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió. Sólo recuerdo que caminé entre callejones, sin saber exactamente la razón, hasta que terminé en este y con ese mago apuntándonos a mí y a Conrad. Él me salvó la vida, interponiéndose entre los dos y recibiendo el hechizo por mí. - se giró para mirarlo a un lado de sí. - Pero... ¿por qué no sacó su varita, señor Conrad? ¡Pudieron haberlo matado!

\- Solicitamos la ayuda de Moldim e Ivanov, cuando no pudimos encontrarla. - Gertrude miraba al mago inconsciente en suelo, de forma reprobatoria. - Debió habernos estado espiando desde la taberna y también, debió utilizar algún hechizo para confundir. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo se enteró de que se trataba de la ministra de magia.

\- ¡Oh! Yo no creo que estuviera dirigido a la señorita Granger. Potter estaba allí y es bien conocido por ser el asesino de su líder. - respondió Ivanov, con una sonrisa torcida. - De cualquier forma, quizá no sea mala idea el reforzar un poco la seguridad de Hogsmeade. Y la suya al parecer, señorita Granger.

\- Conrad... - mientras los magos se acercaban al mortífago en cuestión, con la intención de apresarlo, Hermione se había quedado atrás. - A usted le debo mi vida y ojalá pudiera agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero todavía no logro comprender por qué no sacó su varita y permitió que el mortífago lo hiriera de esa forma.

\- Debí haberlo hecho, tiene razón. Aunque si lo ve del mismo modo que yo, al menos tendré una nueva e interesante historia que contarle a Fred para mañana.

Hermione apenas y sonrió, moviendo su varita suavemente y entablillando el brazo herido de Conrad. Susurró un pequeño gracias, mientras ella suspiraba profundamente tras los extraños acontecimientos que habían sucedido aquella noche.

\- Pero supongo que tenían fuertes motivos para encontrarse en un lugar como este, a estas horas. ¿O no, Gertrude?

\- Precisamente, Ivanov. ¿Recuerdas que le dijiste al señor Potter que encontrara pruebas? Pues creo que ya las encontró.

McCallister entrecruzó sus dedos y dos de ellos cubrieron su boca, tocando la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos se convirtieron en pequeñas rendijas, concentrando toda su atención en el joven auror frente a él.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Pero qué noche de lo más interesante! Y supongo que está listo para discutirlo cuanto antes. ¿No es así, señor Potter?

Ivanov McCallister era el único que sonreía de entre todos ellos.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** Albus Dumbledore y sus detractores parte 3

 _ **El ministerio de magia se rehúsa**_.

Si necesitaba convencerse de una buena vez de que su tranquila vida ya había cambiado por completo, esa prueba tenía que ser la ministra de magia sentada en uno de sus sofás mientras curaba su herido brazo aunque insistiera en que no necesitaba ayuda.

\- Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar, después de que me salvara la vida. - sonreía Hermione, tras limpiar la herida adecuadamente y mientras Conrad dejaba escapar un débil siseo entre dientes. - No creo que le queden cicatrices después de esto, pero un poco de díctamo debería bastar para librarnos hasta de eso.

Estaba tan distraído con sus brillantes ojos color caramelo, que ni cuenta se había dado de que la chica le había dado la vuelta a su brazo izquierdo y comenzaba a mirar su antebrazo. Marcas negras que ya comenzaban a desvanecerse con los días, pero que jamás se borrarían ni de su cuerpo ni tampoco de su mente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó inmediatamente, colocando uno de sus dedos antes de terminar de vendar su brazo. Pasó la punta de su dedo índice un par de veces, para apartar la sangre y mirar mejor. - Se ve como una...

Un poco embelesado, bajó la vista y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ver, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se levantó del sofá, apartándose de ella y completando el vendaje por sí mismo. Se llevó ambas tiras a la boca e hizo un fuerte lazo, negando con la cabeza. La ministra de magia parecía extrañada con su reacción y lo que menos quería era tenerla haciendo preguntas incómodas o a su novio y mejor amigo, ambos aurores, en el mismo plan.

\- No es nada realmente, simplemente una vieja marca de cuando era niño. Un accidente. - los vendajes estaban atados a su hombro, manteniendo su brazo recto. - Créame que no es la primera vez que me pasa. Como usted dijo, señora ministra, siempre estoy chocando con algo.

Hermione sonrió por unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír. Sus paredes jamás habían escuchado la risa y el eco que produjo, no se disipó rápidamente. Al menos no, el que se produjo en su cabeza. Ronald Weasley tenía una expresión de no comprender por qué su novia disfrutaba tanto el chiste, pero realmente no tenía mucha importancia lo que pensara.

\- No quisiera que pensara que la estoy echando, señora ministra, pero ya es muy tarde y creo que debería volver a casa. No quisiera que un hecho como este, volviera a repetirse y pusiera en riesgo su integridad física por mi culpa.

\- Él tiene razón, creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos. Mañana tendremos un día largo y difícil con el consejo de gobernadores. - Harry Potter había ahogado un bostezo, mientras tomaba el abrigo de Ginny y Ronald, el de Hermione.

Se detuvo a media oración, sentía que había algo de familiar en ese hombre. Sin importar cuántas veces lo mirara, no podía dar con la respuesta. ¿Algo en sus ojos tal vez? ¿En su mirar o en sus gestos? ¿En su manera de hablar o de caminar?

\- Buenas noches, señor Conrad. Estamos realmente agradecidos de que prácticamente entregara su vida para defender a la ministra.

Estrechó la mano de Harry Potter y por un par de minutos se quedó sin palabras, ausente, mirando aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda.

\- Aparte de ser la ministra de magia, también es una mujer. Y considero que es un acto muy bajo y sucio, atacar a una mujer de la forma en la que ese hombre lo hizo.

Ella fue la última en despedirse, en cuanto Harry y Ginny hubiesen cruzado la chimenea y Ronald Weasley tuviese un pie dentro y uno fuera, esperando por su novia. Sonrió una vez más, con su capa de viaje doblada sobre uno de sus brazos y pasando a su lado para apretar uno de sus hombros con la mano que no sostenía su capa, en señal de agradecimiento. Asintió con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza y se quedó de espaldas mientras ambos jóvenes cruzaban la chimenea y finalmente lo dejaban solo en el pequeño espacio que llamaba hogar.

No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder pero mientras más rápido acabara el día, mucho mejor. Se dejó caer en el mismo sofá en el que había estado sentado minutos antes, frunciendo un poco el ceño y preguntándose la razón por la que su marca había vuelto a ser ligeramente visible y cuestionándose lo que habría sucedido, si la ministra de magia se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que en verdad era.

Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Estaba exhausto y lo único que quería en aquel preciso momento, era arrojarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta el amanecer.

Y a pesar de ello, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse del sofá.

\- Un largo día, amo. Twirdy preparó su habitación como usted le ordenó a Twirdy que hiciera, quedándose dentro hasta que las visitas se marcharan.

\- Perfecto como siempre, Twirdy.

 **Separador**

A la mañana siguiente, todo le resultaba un poco más lento de lo habitual, sin un brazo, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de no tenerlo. O por lo menos, no mientras sanara bajo los vendajes. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano sana y miraba la tienda con un desdén muy poco natural en él, pensativo.

\- ¡CONRAD, BUENOS DÍAS! - al no notar interacción de alguna índole, el pequeño Fred frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás triste?

Le tomó un par de segundos en dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y en el sonriente rostro de la ministra de magia, muy atenta a las curaciones de su brazo. Se incorporó un poco en la silla tras el mostrador y negó con la cabeza mientras el niño esperaba. Mantenía el vendaje cubierto por la manga de su túnica y el resto, oculto bajo sus túnicas. Se movió con cierta torpeza y se preguntó qué historia podía inventarse para sorprender a Fred.

Pero no. Seguro que su rostro aparecía en todos los periódicos, como el salvador milagroso de la ministra de magia. Ya estaba deseando que no sucediera, lo que menos necesitaba era fama nacional y mucho menos que los mortífagos pensaran que tenían que ajustar cuentas con él por su atrevimiento.

A mala hora había conocido a la ministra de magia.

\- Sólo estaba pensando. - sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con ese brillo especial que le decía a Fred que una grandiosa historia estaba por venir. - Mira... - le dijo en voz baja, comenzando a desabrochar tantos botones como fuese posible con una sola mano. Al abrir un espacio entre la túnica y su camisa, le mostró el vendaje y los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasó!? - exclamó un poco preocupado y al mismo tiempo emocionado de conocer la verdad tras las heridas.

\- Le salvé la vida a Hermione Granger, anoche.

\- ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? ¡Se lo diré a papá en cuanto vuelva de la tienda del señor Ollivanders!

\- Un hombre muy feo y malvado, tenía a la novia de tu tío Ronald... ¡arrinconada tras la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin! - exclamó tras unos segundos, para darle gran dramatismo a la escena. - Casualmente pasaba por allí para volver a casa y escuché el fuerte sonido de las pisadas y las varitas cortando el aire. Cuando llegué, la ministra de magia se encontraba arrinconada en el callejón, sin varita y a punto de morir. ¡Recibí el hechizo directamente en mi brazo! - a continuación se quitó la túnica que llevaba encima, quedándose con su blanca camisa de manga larga y un par de pantalones negros. - Como puedes ver, todavía hay marcas de sangre en la venda. La misma ministra me la puso, ¡estaba realmente agradecida de que le salvara la vida!

\- ¿Y te duele mucho? - preguntó el niño, estirando uno de sus dedos para tocar una de las manchas de sangre. Ya no le dolía tanto pero fingió tener mucho dolor, sólo para entretenerlo un poco. Apretó los dientes, tanto como el niño continuaba tocando un punto de la venda. Dejó de hacerlo, temeroso de que Conrad pudiera morir si continuaba.

\- ¡Muchísimo! - dijo, haciendo una escena dramática. - ¡Casi muero en ese increíble duelo!

Fred se disponía a decir algo, saltando en el banquillo con gran emoción, pero el tintineo de la campana sobre la puerta principal y lo que indicaba que algún cliente había entrado a la tienda, distrajo su atención de inmediato. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su padre, se bajó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta su encuentro.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Conrad se enfrentó a un mortífago, para proteger a Hermione! ¡Tiene un brazo vendado y le duele mucho! - exclamó, brincando sobre el mismo punto y tirando de las túnicas de su padre para que soltara lo que había comprado y corriera hacia el mostrador, viéndolo por sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó George, frunciendo el ceño y colocando los paquetes en la primera mesa que encontró en la tienda. - Lo que estás diciendo, Fred, es un asunto muy serio. Si se enfrentó a un mortífago, quiere decir que no estamos seguros en ninguna parte. Ya no quiero que salgas a jugar, fuera de la tienda, y quiero que te quedes en donde pueda verte. - caminó hasta detenerse junto a la barra y miró el vendaje, con cierto estrés. - ¿Estás bien, Conrad? ¿Y Hermione cómo está? Será mejor que le escriba a mi madre para confirmar que todos están bien.

\- Hermione Granger se encuentra bien. Afortunadamente estaba allí para recibir el golpe. - dijo sin preocuparse mucho, aunque el rostro de George era prácticamente un poema. - El mortífago utilizó un hechizo para confundir y la ministra de magia salió de la taberna, caminando sin sentido hasta terminar tras Madam Malkin. A mitad de mi camino a casa, afortunadamente escuché el altercado y llegué a tiempo para socorrerla. Dudo que supiera que se trataba de ella, Potter también estaba allí. Ronald Weasley, su hermana menor y por lo que oí, un miembro del consejo de gobernadores y una mujer con el apellido Conway. Parecía una reunión realmente importante.

George se había llevado ambas manos a la cadera y negaba con la cabeza, sin poderse creer los acontecimientos que habían sucedido tras abandonar la taberna, aquella noche.

\- Una lástima que tomé el camino contrario. Me hubiese gustado estar allí para proteger a Hermione de ese imbécil. Sé que ella misma se habría defendido sin problemas, de no ser por ese hechizo para confundir.

\- Les observaba desde un par de mesas. Por su aspecto, supe de inmediato que no estaba tras nada bueno.

 **Separdor**

Jamás se había sentido tan tenso, como en aquel momento mientras estaba sentado en el medio de una larga sala circular y bajo la mirada de una gran cantidad de magos con largas togas negras. Le traía desagradables recuerdos de los juicios en el ministerio de magia, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

\- Señor Potter... - Ivanov McCallister era el único que se encontraba de pie, frente a él, mientras el resto de los magos ocupaban las sillas a su alrededor, a diferentes niveles de aquella sala. Se sentía incómodamente observado pero trataba de casi ni parpadear, de casi ni demostrar nerviosismo. - Creo que no hace falta que le explique la razón por la que nos encontramos reunidos hoy. Se nos ha informado que posee pruebas que demuestran que Severus Snape está vivo y aquí estamos, señor Potter. Para que nos presente esas dichosas pruebas.

Tragó fuertemente y miró a su alrededor por unos minutos. Francine Conway se veía tan tensa como él, sentada a su lado, mientras todos esos magos los miraban atentamente y como si fueran a darse un festín de sus palabras. Hermione Granger se encontraba en el asiento más alto de la sala y Ronald Weasley, a un par de sillas más abajo de ella.

\- Yo no tengo las pruebas precisamente. - ladeó su rostro en dirección de la mujer que tenía sentada a un lado. Estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel, sus labios temblaban mientras miraba fijamente a Ivanov y su torcida sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, las damas primero. - dijo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. - Adelante, señorita Conway. ¿Podría darnos su versión de los hechos?

Francine no habló de inmediato y más bien, guardó silencio por largos minutos. Ante la prolongada espera, Ivanov frunció el ceño y alzó sus manos para invitarla a hablar.

\- Si les dijera lo que sé... ¿qué piensan hacer con esa información?

\- No mucho, la verdad. Dependerá de lo que nos diga. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso espera que hagamos algo con lo que nos diga? - Ivanov había vuelto a sonreír, juntando ambas manos y entrecruzando sus dedos lentamente. - No quiero implicar nada _, simplemente que me causa curiosidad su pregunta._

\- No quisiera que levantaran falsos testimonios en su contra. Llevo un par de meses en este país y he visto una gran cantidad de periódicos escribiendo diferentes cosas, acerca de uno de los directores de la escuela de magia y hechicería, que pensé todos amaban...

\- ¿Qué acaso en Nueva York, no están acostumbrados a la libertad de expresión?

 _¿Nueva York? ¡Nueva York!_ Las voces comenzaron a murmurar y presintió que se iba a convertir en una complicación. Podía imaginarse los ridículos comentarios: _"Es de otro país, ¿cómo diantres puede probar que Severus Snape está vivo?"_

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: _**El ministerio de rehúsa**_

 _ **Viejos recuerdos**_

Sin importar cuánto hubiese insistido en que no lo necesitaba, su jefe continuó insistiendo en que debía descansar y allí estaba, en una esquina del mostrador, hojeando un catálogo de pedidos por lechuza de la tienda, con una expresión de aburrimiento, mientras George atendía a los clientes. No necesitaba ambos brazos para eso, pero tampoco quería discutir.

En el preciso momento que leía una oferta de 2x1 en pociones contra la jaqueca, su jefe se apartó del mostrador y con la intención de guiar a un par de clientes hacia el estante con pociones que decían ser muchísimo más poderosas que un filtro de paz común. No estaba seguro de qué tan cierta era la propaganda pero mientras estaba entretenido, mirándolos desde el mostrador, una pequeña lechuza entró volando por una de las ventanas en la segunda planta. Atravesando bajo el gigantesco sombrero mecánico que usualmente tardaba un par de segundos en colocarse sobre la cabeza de la sonriente versión animada de uno de los gemelos, haciéndole creer de pronto que quedaría sepultada bajo este.

Gris, con enormes ojos amarillentos y con más plumas que una lechuza normal. Aterrizó sobre el mostrador y se hinchó un par de veces, al parecer contenta de haber hecho la entrega. Intentó quitarle la carta que tenía atada en una de sus patas pero la lechuza no paraba de darle pequeños picotazos, así que tuvo que esperar pacientemente mientras se sacudía y la pequeña cuerda que mantenía la carta atada, se soltaba poco a poco. La observaba con su cabeza apoyada en la mano que no tenía vendada, sonriendo e imaginándose la expresión de Fred si pudiese verla. Una lástima que aún estuviese dormido.

 _"Estimado señor_ _Conrad_ _._

 _Quise tomarme el atrevimiento de escribirle una carta, muy temprano por la mañana y antes de atender ciertos asuntos importantes (así que espero que arribe tan pronto como sea posible) pero como no sabía la dirección de su casa, pensé que lo más apropiado era enviársela a la tienda. Casi nunca puedo escribir las cartas por mí misma ya que siempre tengo a medio ministerio haciendo las cosas por mí, pero considero que hubiese sido una tontería si alguno de mis secretarios de gabinete, le enviaban_ _formales gratitudes por haberme salvado la vida._

 _Se acerca la navidad, así que he estado pensando en comprarle un regalo a_ _Fred_ _para que continúe despertando esa chispa bromista e inventiva que tiene. Si debo ser sincera, nunca me gustó esa faceta de su padre y tampoco de su tío_ _Fred_ _, pero creo que se debía a que estaba demasiado inmersa en mis estudios y en la idea de que todos debíamos seguir ciertos códigos, ciertas reglas,_ _sin ver realmente que había algo más allá. También existe la diversión._

 _Como sea, pensé en visitar_ _Hogsmeade_ _nuevamente para comprarle un regalo a_ _Fred_ _y también quisiera invitarlo a cenar, como agradecimiento por salvarme la vida._

 _Y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta, después de todo el esfuerzo que me tomó el escribirle esta carta y enviarla con una de las lechuzas del sistema público de correspondencia mágica. ¡Tenían muchas lechuzas para escoger, así que no podía decidirme! La lechuza que envié, parecía muy deseosa de realizar este trabajo y estirar un poco las patas. Si la mira con detalle, tiene un pequeño trozo de papel atado a una de sus patas y tiene un pequeño código escrito. Sólo en caso de extravío o si desea llenar un pergamino con sugerencias o su opinión acerca del servicio._

 _Por favor_ _piénselo_ _detenidamente, pero_ _respóndame_ _cualquier cosa para saber que ha recibido la carta y que la lechuza no se ha extraviado en su viaje. No se preocupe por la dirección,_ _George_ _puede_ _hacérmela_ _llegar. Sé que es un poco incómodo que así sea pero las cartas que llegan a mi despacho directamente, suelen ser intervenidas y no quisiera que mis asuntos personales quedaran en boca de todos en el ministerio de magia._

 _Espero que se encuentre mucho mejor._ _Cuénteme_ _todos lo detalles de su herida y si está sanando apropiadamente._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Hermione_ _Jean_ _Granger._  
 _ **Ministra de Magia**_ _._

¿A cenar? Inspiró profundamente y se detuvo a pensar qué diría su actual novio de saber sus intenciones. Creía que ya le tenía cierta ojeriza y no necesitaba empeorar las cosas. Su vida estaba muy bien como estaba y no necesitaba seguir cambiando.

Y sin embargo, ¿era acaso una actitud grosera de su parte, si se rehusaba a aceptar su invitación? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si jamás había recibido una propuesta como esa, de una mujer?

 **Separador**

Harry permanecía atento mientras Ivanov McCallister vertía los recuerdos de Francine Conway en una vasija flotando a su alrededor. Sus cristalinas aguas, muy pronto se tiñeron de un plateado brillante que resplandecía tan intensamente que y era hasta capaz de iluminar los rostros de aquella sala.

\- Después de usted, señor Potter. Señorita Conway. - Ivanov los invitó, con un pequeño gesto de una de sus manos y Francine fue la primera en sumergir su rostro en las memorias. Hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos, fue el turno de Harry y tras unos minutos, Ivanov McCallister apareció junto a ellos mientras miraban las concurridas calles de Hogsmeade, una noche como cualquier otra.

\- Por allá. - señaló la mujer, viéndose a sí misma mientras sostenía una bolsa con víveres y caminaba en su dirección. - Hice un par de compras para la semana ya que como dije antes, recién me había mudado al país y la casa estaba prácticamente vacía. Me costó un poco el orientarme pero pedí algunas direcciones y pude terminar antes de que fuese muy tarde en la noche. El señor Snape se encontraba tras esos callejones, malherido.

La siguieron un par de calles más abajo, mientras cargaba la bolsa con víveres y al parecer iba tarareando alguna vieja canción americana. Algunas veces se le escapaban las líricas entre silbidos.

 _"_ _Carry_ _on_ _my_ _wayward_ _son"_ , parecía ser el nombre de la melodía. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que el sonido de un par de pies arrastrándose por las calles de piedra, la sobresaltaron y la obligaron a detenerse.

Un hombre completamente cubierto de sangre y tan pálido como la cal, se aferraba a una de las paredes en el callejón, tras una tienda. No tenía la fuerza para mantenerse en pie y a pesar de ser una retrospectiva, su propia angustia mientras dejaba caer la bolsa de víveres, aterrada ante aquella visión que se le había presentado de repente, siempre le causaba escalofríos.

A pesar de la tremenda apariencia, con su rostro y túnicas cubiertas de sangre y sus ojos perdidos a miles de años luz de distancia, Harry lo podía reconocer en cualquier parte y estaba seguro de que Ivanov también. De pronto sintió una muy desagradable presión en el pecho, al ver el deprimente estado en el que se encontraba en aquel momento.

 _"¡Oh, Merlín!"_ , la mujer se había llevado ambas manos hasta la boca para reprimir un grito y de inmediato corrió para colocar sus manos sobre los brazos del hombre e intentar socorrerlo.

 _"¿¡Se encuentra usted bien!?" "¿Puede oírme acaso?" "¡Por Merlín,_ _Francine_ _, qué clase de estúpidas preguntas son esas!"_

Pero lo único que Snape hizo, fue posar sus ojos sobre ella por un par de minutos nada más y luego cayó rendido entre sus brazos, casi tumbándola al suelo. Se planteó la idea de pedir ayuda, pero literalmente no conocía a nadie y no estaba segura de a quién acababa de socorrer. ¿Tal vez a un auror o quizá a un mortífago? ¿Qué podría suceder si en vez de ayudar, el resto sólo empeoraba las cosas?

Y aún así sólo era una mujer y no podría cargar con su cuerpo, sola. Iba a necesitar un poco de su ayuda para al menos llegar a casa. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por sentarlo en el suelo y recostar su espalda contra la pared, mientras recogía los víveres sin despegarle la vista y los encogía hasta un tamaño de bolsillo.

 _"¿Señor?" "¿Puede oírme?" "¡Despierte, por favor!"_ , comenzó a palmear su rostro con el mayor de los cuidados y para atraer su atención. Por unos largos minutos de silencio, lo creyó muerto y cuando había perdido toda la esperanza, sus párpados vibraron y se abrieron sólo un poco. Suspiró aliviada, sonriendo sin entender verdaderamente la razón y sin poderlo evitar de todos modos. Había sostenido su rostro con ambas manos y ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de obtener respuestas sin hablar.

 _"¿Cómo se llama, señor?" "¿Puede hablar y decirme cómo se llama?"_

 _"Se..._ _Severus_ _." "_ _Severus_ _... Snape"_. Aunque dudó unos segundos o esa impresión le dio, como si temiera a decir la verdad. Quizá así lo hizo, puesto que ella parecía no conocerlo y por el acento diferente de su voz. Algo en sus brillantes ojos azules, le atrajo y pudo ver un gesto de amabilidad al que no estaba realmente acostumbrado.

 _"Yo me llamo_ _Francine_ _Conway_ _y necesito saber si puede ponerse de pie y caminar un poco más. Mi casa está muy cerca y usted necesita un lugar en el que pueda descansar. No estamos seguros aquí, ni tampoco cómodos."_

 _"No necesito... ayuda."_

 _"¡Por supuesto que sí! No sea tonto y orgulloso. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no comience con razones machistas acerca de no aceptar la ayuda de una mujer. Eso no lo hace débil ni menos hombre."_

 _"Podría ser un_ _mortífago_ _..." "Podría intentar matarla... aprovecharme de usted..."_

 _"Yo sé que no lo es. Ni una pizca."_

 _"¿Cómo... podría saberlo...?"_

 _"Le parecerá ridículo, pero sólo un par de minutos bastaron para que supiera todo lo que necesitaba."_

En aquel momento no comprendía lo que quería decir o quizá se debía al cansancio, pero le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza el ponerse a intentar comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras. ¿Por qué tan inocente? ¿Por qué tan fácil de convencer? ¿Por qué tan valiente? Podía estar enfrentando su destino, el final de sus días. Pero allí estaba, tendiéndole una mano amiga a un desconocido.

 _"Eso es... totalmente ridículo." "¿Acaso nunca... escuchó acerca de los espías?" "Lo bien que..."_ \- hizo una breve pausa para colocar las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo y empujarse un poco hacia arriba, sentándose un poco mejor y dejando entre ver una obvia expresión de dolor. - _"Lo bien que... podríamos fingir cualquier cosa."_

 _"Según entiendo y espero estar en lo correcto, la guerra finalmente terminó y si se pone a pensarlo detalladamente... usted está en una seria desventaja. Está herido, depende de alguien más mientras se recupera y si tuviera razón y es usted un_ _mortífago_ _utilizando una piel de cordero inocente, está en una desventaja mucho peor. ¿De qué le sirve mantener esa tonta fachada ya?" "Ahora... ¿por qué no_ _continuamos_ _esta interesante conversación, en un lugar mucho más privado?"_ \- se inclinó para deslizar uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y hacer el esfuerzo de ponerlo finalmente en pie. - _"No está muy lejos y allá puede continuar quejándose todo lo que quiera. ¿Qué le parece?"_

Sólo escuchó un gruñido como respuesta y le tomó el doble de lo habitual para llegar a casa, pero se sintió satisfecha en cuanto lo hizo y pudo apoyarlo en su nuevo y recién adquirido sillón. No tenía importancia, tampoco había planificado sentarse mucho en él. Colocó un par de cojines tras su cabeza y bajo sus pies para que estuviera más cómodo, quitándole los zapatos y aunque diera suaves patadas para evitarle la tarea.

 _"No se mueva y trate de descansar. Prepararé algo para ambos. Se ve realmente pálido y famélico. Como si no hubiese comido en días."_

Pero no hubo respuesta y la verdad le facilitaba un poco las cosas de todos modos. Sacó los víveres de su bolsillo y con un pequeño toque de su varita, volvieron a su tamaño original. Curioso en verdad, puesto que esperaba estrenar su nueva cocina con algún familiar o tal vez entre amistades o alguien para quien amara cocinar y consentir. Quizá estaba siendo muy frívola al respecto. Estaba salvando una vida y cocinándole para mantenerlo estable. No podía existir mejor acto que ese.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: **_El ministerio se rehúsa_**

 ** _Una cena especial_**

Las pruebas eran irrefutables en todo sentido. Con el paso de los días dentro de la memoria de Francine Conway, no había forma de negar que Severus Snape en verdad había sobrevivido a la muerte.

 _"Espero que haya disfrutado del baño y de la cena". "Ahora que se quitó todas esas túnicas bañadas en sangre, parece un hombre totalmente nuevo."_

 _"Ojalá sirva para que el resto de la humanidad me deje en paz"._ \- gruñó, sentado en la mesa y tomando la taza con té que la mujer le ofrecía mientras se sentaba frente a él en una pequeña mesa.

 _"¿A qué se refiere, señor Snape? Si se trata de que es usted un_ _mortífago_ _en verdad y quiere que las autoridades lo perdonen, podría intentar ayudarle con algo"._

 _"Yo no soy un_ _mortífago_ _. Sólo fui atacado por ellos."_ \- hizo una pausa y como si dudara de sus propias palabras, humedeciendo sus labios con un pequeño sorbo de té y retomando la fuerza para continuar. - _"Es simplemente un decir, comenzar una nueva vida"._

 _"Ya veo entonces. Bueno, estoy segura de que siempre se puede empezar". "Usted me da la impresión de que tendrá un buen comienzo. Si así lo desea"._

No dijo ni una sola palabra, sonriendo a medias mientras se terminaba su té en la taza y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía saber una mujer como ella de empezar? Si ella tenía toda una vida por delante y no necesitaba máscaras para ocultarse de la realidad.

 _"_ _Hmmm_ _, no se ve muy contento. Si lo quisiera, podríamos hablar acerca del por qué es tan difícil comenzar para usted". "No quiero que piense que soy una entrometida pero ya que tiene que quedarse por unos días mientras se recupera, pienso que podríamos conocernos un poco mejor". "Recién me mudo a este país y he visto, oído y leído tantas historias ya. Usted parece saber mucho sobre lo que en verdad sucede y me encantaría poder entenderlo finalmente"._

 _"Es una larga y complicada historia"._ \- la frase cliché con la que daba fin a todas las conversaciones sobre su pasado, pero parecía no funcionar con ella. - _"Pero si lo debe saber, no debería encariñarse mucho conmigo. No estará segura a mi lado y le aconsejo que no se haga a la idea de que me quedaré mucho tiempo"._

\- No comprendía lo que quiso decirme, sino hasta que el señor Potter me explicó que había sido un mortífago que pretendía espiar todos los movimientos de Albus Dumbledore y una vez que la mujer que amaba, murió gracias al hombre al que se suponía, debía servirle, decidió cambiar su lealtad y proteger al hijo de esa mujer. Su madre...

\- Efectivamente. Un acto admirable, supongo. - pero la voz de Ivanov estaba muy lejos de sonar como una alabanza.

 **Separador**

No estaba seguro de la razón por la que había decidido contarle a Fred sobre sus planes, pero el niño no dejaba de brincar en el banquillo, ante la idea de que tuviese una especie de cita con la ministra de magia y de que ella pensara en comprarle un regalo. Ya le estaba haciendo sugerencias que se suponía, debía decírselas a ella para que le comprara el regalo adecuado.

\- Un regalo se supone que proviene del corazón, sin importar realmente lo que sea. O al menos eso pienso. Deberías estar agradecido con lo que sea que Hermione Granger te regale, en vez de ponerle condiciones para el regalo perfecto.

\- ¡Pero es que ella es tan aburrida a veces! Le gusta mucho leer y yo no quiero libros. ¡A no ser que vengan con dibujitos!

Sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras, mesándole un poco sus cabellos rojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano sana. Tenía que contemplar la idea de que tenía una _"cena de agradecimiento"_ y de que realmente no tenía nada especial que utilizar o algún repertorio de interesantes temas para conversar. Estaba por hacer el ridículo seguramente y ella pasaría toda la velada, riéndose de él. Que quizá ni era tan malo. Suspiró frustrado y no pasó desapercibido por el niño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Conrad? ¿Todavía te duele el brazo?

\- Sólo un poco, pero es que estaba pensando... - se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y para susurrarle. - No tengo nada interesante que usar para la cena y tampoco tengo nada interesante que decirle a la ministra de magia. Temo que muera de aburrimiento.

\- ¡Deberías pedirle permiso a papá e ir a la tienda de Madam Malkin! Yo odio probarme ropa, pero mamá siempre dice que allí tienen la mejor. Y deberías contar muchos chistes. ¡Siempre son muy divertidos y hacen reír a todos!

\- Qué interesante. Y supongo que un experto como tú en la materia, querría acompañarme a visitar la tienda. Creo que no estoy realmente familiarizado con el concepto de comprar ropa.

\- ¡Sólo si me dejas tomar una de las pociones para encoger de papá!

\- ¿Para qué la piensas usar? Si tienes la intención de beberla, entonces tendré que rechazar la oferta y buscarme a otro compañero de viajes.

\- ¡Está bien! - replicó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. - Iré de todas maneras.

\- Perfecto. Saldremos durante mi descanso para almorzar.

 **Separador**

Nunca había visto que una mujer hiciese tan buen trabajo en mantener a Severus Snape en un solo sitio, pero Francine Conway lo había logrado y hasta no parecía dispuesto a reñir con ella por cualquier cosa. Quizá se lo podría atribuir a volver de entre los muertos y que quizá, con el tiempo, volvería a su habitual carácter de siempre.

O que tal vez estaba dispuesto a cambiar de verdad.

 _"Espero que no se aburra mucho, siempre sentado en ese sillón"._ -Francine había comenzado a sonreír en el recuerdo, mientras Snape contemplaba el tejado de aquella cabaña, con los dedos entre cruzados sobre su pecho.

 _"La verdad, después de una larga vida de mucho trajín... contemplar el tejado es una gran satisfacción"._

 _"Supongo que lo es. Sobretodo tras casi morir y sobrevivir milagrosamente"._

Severus había comenzado a sentarse en el sofá, girando su cabeza a tres cuartos para mirar a la mujer a unos pocos centímetros detrás del mueble.

 _"Eso es sólo una pequeña parte del asunto"._

 _"Ya entiendo". "¿Y qué cosa TAN grave pudo haber hecho, como para que reaccione de esta manera? Ya que no quiere hablar de ello, al menos_ _dígame_ _algo que me permita entender la encrucijada en la que vive ahora"._

 _"_ _Traicioné_ _a muchas personas._ _Vi_ _morir a muchas otras también"._

 _"Bueno, así es la guerra. Supongo..."_

 _"¿Por qué está tan determinada en pensar siempre lo mejor de las personas?" "¿Es acaso puesto que es extranjera?"_

 _"¿Extranjera?"_ \- se echó a reír por largos minutos, mientras el hombre en el sofá tenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de entenderlo. - _"La verdad hemos estado solos por un par de horas ya y si usted en verdad quisiera matarme, ya lo habría hecho"._

 _"Podría esperar para_ _recuperarme_ _completamente y entonces hacerlo"._

 _"Es una posibilidad. Supongo que habrá que esperar. Si lo quiere saber pensé en pedir ayuda pero temí que en vez de ayudarlo, terminaran de matarlo". "No me pareció un hombre tan malo como para merecerse semejante destino, pero supongo que mis juicios podrían estar equivocados y en ese caso lamento haberle salvado la vida"._

\- Muy pronto me di cuenta de que era un hombre complicado, difícil de lidiar. Hablaba de un lado vil que tenía, pero yo no conseguí verlo y supongo que se debía al cansancio al que estaba sometido en ese momento. Espero estar equivocada y que verdaderamente haya decidido dejar eso en el pasado. Donde quiera que se encuentre ahora.

 **Separador**

La hora del almuerzo más extraña que había tenido en una semana de haber comenzado su trabajo. Fred se encontraba corriendo alrededor de la tienda de túnicas, haciéndole pequeñas sugerencias sobre qué túnica se veía mejor en él. Y _"pequeñas"_ , era una palabra que no describía exactamente lo que sucedía.

Llevaba más túnicas entre sus manos de las que creía necesitar o podía cargar.

\- ¡Y también esa! ¡Es muy bonita!

\- ¿No crees que ya tengo suficiente como para probarme por los 365 días del año?

\- Bueno... ¡pero vamos a ver cómo te quedan primero!

\- De acuerdo. Aunque no podemos demorarnos mucho, tenemos que trabajar. No estoy seguro de por qué quiero causar una buena impresión a la ministra de magia, pero quizá sea de mala educación si rechazo su invitación. O peor aún, si la acepto y utilizo cualquier cosa y me quedo callado durante toda la velada.

\- ¿Por qué Hermione no lleva al tío Ron también? Ellos casi siempre van juntos a todas partes.

\- Me sentiría más cómodo si así fuese. No quisiera que pensara que tendré una cita con su novia y que estoy interesado en ella.

\- No entiendo nada de eso, pero creo que está bien. - dijo el niño, mirando a su amigo frente al espejo. - ¡Esa túnica negra es muy genial, Conrad! ¡Deberías comprarla!

\- Pero si es la primera que me pruebo. Aunque me imagino que me dirás lo mismo, con todo lo que me pruebe.

\- ¡El negro te queda muy bien! Mamá siempre dice que es elegante.

\- Pero abusar de él no es bueno. Quizá escoja marrón para variar un poco. Tal vez gris...

\- ¿Y no le comprarás un regalo a Hermione? ¡Es navidad y tienes que comprarle muchos dulces!

\- Eso sería un regalo que tú querrías. No creo que la ministra quiera que le regale dulces.

\- A mi mamá le gustan y papá dice que cuando mete la pata, siempre le compra chocolates y flores. Dice que siempre ayuda para que lo perdone.

Volvió a sonreír ante sus disparatadas ocurrencias, pero sólo algo llamó poderosamente su atención en toda la conversación.

A pesar de que la ministra de magia había ofrecido la cena a modo de agradecimiento por salvar su vida, no se podía presentar con las manos vacías. Una especie de círculo vicioso acerca de dar y recibir, pero no podía quedar en deuda con ella. Mucho menos si pensaba pagar la comida y lo que fuera que bebieran durante la velada.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Quizá deba comprarle algo también, aunque no sé qué.

\- ¡Un libro! A ella le encanta leer.

\- Está bien. Veré qué puedo encontrar que crea, sea del agrado de la ministra de magia. - reflexionó por unos segundos, con un dedo bajo su barbilla y mirándose detenidamente en el espejo. - Quizá una lectura ligera por si tiene mucho trabajo y no tiene tiempo de sentarse a leer. Pero no demasiado, ya que es una lectora ávida y podría terminarlo muy pronto.

\- ¿Qué significa la palabra _"ávido"_ , Conrad?

\- En resumen, que te gusta mucho hacer algo y te emociona hasta el punto en el que no puedes parar de hacerlo. Siempre quieres más y más de ello.

\- ¡Como a mí me gusta hacer bromas todo el tiempo!

\- Supongo que sí. Funciona como ejemplo.

Pero ahora debía tomar la importante decisión de seleccionar el traje más adecuado para una sola noche. Parecía risible, pero muchos solían comprar ropa para usarla en una fiesta que sólo duraba un día. Como la navidad.

Jamás pensó ser una de esas tantas personas y ahí estaba de nuevo el cambio.

\- ¿Y crees que Hermione me permita ir también?

\- No lo creo. Además de que seguramente será ya pasada tu hora de dormir y no queremos que eso detenga tu crecimiento. ¿O no quieres dirigir la tienda de tu padre, cuando seas grande?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Entonces tienes que dormir al menos, ocho horas diarias, para que puedas crecer lo suficientemente fuerte y preparado para dirigir un mega emporio.

\- Está bien. ¡Pero si me traes algo!

\- Ya veremos. No estoy seguro de a dónde iremos, pero si hay algo que pueda traerte y te guste...

Le había tomado más de lo que esperaba y apenas si había tenido tiempo para almorzar algo rápidamente, llegando en la línea.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Por poco y ambos llegan tarde! ¿Me pueden decir en dónde estaban y por qué esas caras como si hubiesen cometido un crimen?

Lo bueno de las varitas es que podía encoger y ocultar las cosas, sin necesidad de utilizar una poción de la alacena en la tienda. Qué bueno que de todos modos era un hechizo simple y todavía lo podía hacer.

\- Fuimos a almorzar. Nada más. Fred me contaba una interesante historia.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre lo que hace su padre cuando mete la pata con su madre. Algo con dulces y flores para su madre.

\- Pues... la verdad...

\- Descuide. Yo no soy quién para juzgarlo. La verdad nunca he estado casado o en una relación, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace en esos casos.

En la tienda sólo se escucharon risas mientras Fred observaba a los adultos sin entender ni una pizca y con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, exigiendo que le explicaran el chiste.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: **_El ministerio se rehúsa_**

 ** _Una velada especial_**

\- El profesor Snape se veía realmente enfermo, débil. No puedo mentir, por un momento pensé que no lograría sobreponerse. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, noté ciertos cambios muy importantes. Dejó de discutir, dejó de escudarse en su tétrico pasado y comenzó a abrirse más. Cierto que no abandonó su personalidad hostil, pero parecía más tranquilo con la nueva vida que tenía. Y justo cuando pensé que quizá se quedaría y comenzaría una nueva vida, tal vez no a mi lado pero sí donde pudiera verlo, simplemente se esfuma una mañana y sin dejar rastro de su paradero.

Los murmullos en aquella gran sala circular, no se hicieron esperar y Harry esperaba que las pruebas fuesen lo suficientemente contundentes como para convencerlos de que no mentía.

\- ¿Y cómo podríamos asegurar que ese hombre está vivo y que no se trata de una trampa? La razón por la que no encontremos su cadáver, puede deberse a que alguien se lo haya llevado y esté preparando pociones multijugos para usurpar su identidad. - repuso Ivanov, encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. - A no ser que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos...

\- Esa es la idea más retorcida que he oído jamás. - Francine pareció ofendida, pero a Ivanov ni siquiera parecía importarle que la mujer se hubiera ruborizado y tampoco, que furiosas lágrimas hubiesen comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas. Apartó la vista de su rostro y como si fuese un pecado, verle a la cara. - ¿¡Cómo puede pensar semejante cosa, de alguien que fue prácticamente como su salvador!?

\- Créame que estamos acostumbrados. Así nos mantuvo Dumbledore por años, bajo trucos y mentiras. ¿Por qué deberíamos creer ahora, que ésta no es una mentira más?

\- Los recuerdos no mienten, la verdad es muy clara y salta a los ojos de cualquiera que la mire. - Harry Potter parecía también enfadarse más y más, pero aquel hombre permanecía impasible y todavía con una desagradable sonrisa en la comisura de sus finos labios.

\- Tengo que ser franco con usted, señor Potter. A pesar de los heroicos actos o como quieran denominar sus _"sacrificios"_ , el profesor sigue siendo un mortífago para nosotros y como tal será juzgado. No sabemos qué clase de crímenes pudo haber cometido, a qué brujas o magos pudo haber asesinado. Que se haya convertido en un héroe de la noche a la mañana, no significa que no haya causado dolor y sufrimiento para otros.

\- ¡Están basando un caso en acusaciones sin pruebas! Para ser uno de los miembros de un consejo tan importante y antiquísimo como dice, señor McCallister, es usted un hombre muy resentido. ¿Qué no es momento de empezar a perdonar y avanzar!

Algo en el rostro de Ivanov, pareció desencajarse de repente y sus brillantes ojos verdes centellearon de manera muy amenazante.

\- ¡Que éste consejo juzgue por mí entonces! - exclamó alzando sus brazos y girando sobre sí mismo, para señalar al resto de los presentes en aquella sala. - ¡Que me digan qué mortífago no ha causado daño y si soy un necio, como el señor Potter me acusa, por pensar en lo mejor para nuestros ciudadanos.

\- ¿Y difundir mentiras sobre Albus Dumbledore, va a mejorar las cosas? Perdóneme si soy un poco lento, pero no veo la forma. - contraatacó Harry, intentando dominar sus ánimos y no perder el control. Sus manos estaban sobre los brazos de Francine, mientras la mujer contemplaba el suelo, de pie a su lado, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Una tras otra. - ¿Es esa la mejor forma de darle fin a una larga guerra? ¿Decirle a todos los niños de la nueva generación que Hogwarts no es tan segura como creían y que está lleno de mentirosos que se aprovecharán de ellos, así como el anciano loco y seguramente pedófilo, que se aprovechó del pequeño niño que vivió?

\- _Ya no más, señor Potter. Ese hombre ya ha muerto, ¿recuerda?_

Sintió el impulso de sostenerlo por las solapas de su túnica y ya había soltado los brazos de Francine y estaba dispuesto a brincarle encima de no ser por ella y sus manos, ahora puestas sobre sus brazos para detenerlo.

\- Déjelo, señor Potter. No tiene sentido... - susurro entre lágrimas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Me resulta increíble que una mujer que apenas y lo conoció por unas semanas, sienta tanto dolor por la forma en la que es juzgado y sin conocer realmente la verdad acerca de su persona.

\- Sé lo suficiente como para hacer mis propios juicios al respecto y sin embargo tengo que implorarle a alguien como usted, que por favor perdone lo que sea que haya hecho y le permita vivir en paz. En verdad así lo quiere y quizá esa sea la razón por la que haya escapado y no haya enfrentado los _"cargos"_ que usted supone debería enfrentar. - hizo una breve pausa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos y adoptaba una expresión de rabia muy difícil de ignorar. - Puesto que no tendría un juicio justo...

 **Separador**

Había comenzado a escribir una carta para la ministra de magia, pero continuaba mirándola con su rostro apoyado en su mano derecha y algunas veces rascándose la cabeza con la pluma, preguntándose qué diantres tenía que escribir.

El principio sonaba de lo más aburrido, mientras le hacía tediosas explicaciones de su herida y los avances que tenía. Jamás había sentido tanta presión al escribir una carta y comenzaba a sentir que tendría una especie de colapso, arrugando el pergamino y arrojándolo al cesto de basura.

\- Quizá si añades un par de chistes, así como Fred sugirió...

 _"Estimada señora Ministra de Magia._

 _A pesar de que considero que no tiene nada que_ _agradecerme_ _por haberle salvado la vida, estuve considerando su propuesta durante el almuerzo y creo que aceptarla es lo correcto que debo hacer. No quisiera sonar grosero, diciéndole que no, pero tampoco quisiera que usted se viera en la necesidad de correr con todos los gastos y quisiera que al menos, me permitiera compartir la responsabilidad._

 _Mi brazo se encuentra mucho mejor, aunque no se lo digo a_ _Fred_ _y para mantenerlo emocionado con el asunto. Que crea que soy un gran héroe de guerra y se divierta un poco, tocando las vendas, mientras yo_ _finjo_ _sufrir un terrible dolor insoportable._

 _De hecho, anoche, estuve mirando el brazo en cuestión y creo que se ve mucho mejor. Podré dejar de utilizar el vendaje muy pronto, aunque no sé cómo se lo tome_ _Fred_ _._

 _Estaré esperando por instrucciones, con lo referente a la dirección en la que nos encontraremos más tarde. A riesgo de sonar un poco infantil, me siento algo nervioso con la idea de que debamos cenar juntos. No quisiera ni pensar en lo que Ronald_ _Weasley_ _diría de saberlo._

 _Reciba mi más sincero aprecio..._

 _Conrad_ _Willis_ _._

 ** _Despachador de la tienda Sortilegios_** ** _Weasley_**

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, cuando eres simplemente el despachador de una tienda de artículos de broma.

\- ¿Escribiendo una carta, Conrad? - la voz de George lo había tomado por sorpresa mientras doblaba el pergamino, en dos partes iguales.

\- Pues sí señor, así es. Ahora que Fred está con su madre, estudiando la lección de magia del día, me he tomado la libertad de escribir una carta y mientras los clientes no tienen ninguna duda al respecto de nuestros productos.

\- Entonces tienes familia. - reflexionó por unos segundos. - O tal vez, un amigo en un lugar muy lejano. ¡O tal vez una chica interesada en ti! Vienen muchas, muy seguido, y seguramente que les has parecido atractivo. - se echó a reír, palmeando uno de sus hombros con mucho cuidado y por su brazo herido. - ¡Eres el segundo hombre más guapo de ésta tienda! Después de mí, claro.

\- Y después de Fred también, creo. Pero se equivoca, señor. Le escribía una carta a la ministra de magia, la señorita Granger. Hace unas horas me escribió para invitarme a una cena de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida y sólo quería confirmar el lugar y la hora en que se supone, tendríamos que vernos.

George había comenzado a parpadear, como si le hubiesen dicho que Voldemort estaba vivo y como si también, estuviese frente a sus ojos. Hubiera querido ahorrarse esa humillación, pero necesitaba saber si podría salir mucho más temprano que de costumbre y por si la ministra decidía cenar a las seis o tal vez a las ocho.

\- ¡Vaya! Ronald morirá en cuanto se entere, ¡de eso no hay duda!

\- Quisiera que no fuera así, pero creo que no tengo elección. Fred me ayudaba a escoger un traje y hasta me sugería que le comprara dulces. Pero sólo trato de cenar con ella, no de conquistarla o reparar si meto la pata.

\- Sí bueno, pero tampoco te puedes presentar con las manos vacías. Aunque no sea una cita. - George volvió a reflexionar detenidamente. - Quizá deberías comprarle un libro...

\- Créame que ya lo pensé, señor. Pero sin _"_ _dibujitos_ _"_ , como le gustan a Fred.

\- ¡Seguro que sí! - comenzó George, entre risas. - Creo que deberías salir más temprano hoy y mirar escaparates.

\- Pero primero... ¿podría enviar ésta carta a la ministra de magia?

Su jefe había visto el sobre con cierta complicidad que le hacía sentir más avergonzado que antes, pero no tenía alternativa. Así lo había dispuesto la ministra y no le quedaba más que obedecer sus órdenes.

 **Separador**

\- ¡No puedo creer que la corte decidiera entrar en receso! ¡Si la evidencia es realmente clara! ¡Poción multijugos, ese hombre debe estar loco! - Harry había estallado en críticas y tan pronto como habían abandonado aquella sala circular. Ivanov McCallister y Moldim Calloway continuaban hablando entre ellos, mientras Gertrude Bashmore y Michael Hershow se encontraban de brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza, mientras los miraban a los lejos.

\- Ivanov es una gran influencia y si no consigues pasar sobre él, me temo que tienes el caso perdido. - dijo Gertrude, con una ligera decepción. - Michael y yo, sí creemos en el cambio y trataremos de votar a tu favor, pero creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

\- Él parece resentido tras la muerte de su esposa y hará todo lo posible por condenar a cada mortífago existente en el planeta, hasta que no quede ninguno. Simplemente no puede concebir que un mortífago realmente cambie y decida reformarse. Para él no existen las segundas oportunidades y eso podría ser muy mal visto para la comunidad mágica a la que intenta servir.

Hermione podía ver a Rita Skeeter a lo lejos, dándose un gran festín con las opiniones que Ivanov parecía contento de dar. Ni quería imaginarse qué tipo de calumnias podía estar inventando, a nombre de Snape y Albus Dumbledore.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa, Harry. No soporto ver este espectáculo y creo que tú tampoco. - a continuación se giró para observar a la mujer que tenía a un lado de ella y con una expresión de tristeza muy grande. - Señorita Conway, le ruego que vuelva a casa y descanse. Que se prepare para la próxima audiencia.

Voldemort podía haberse muerto, pero parecía que sus seguidores seguían dentro del ministerio de magia e impedían hacer justicia.

 **Separador**

Y mientras tanto, Conrad se encontraba sentado frente al mostrador y mirando el viejo y gran reloj de péndulo, al final de la tienda, escuchando sus campanadas y tratando de esperar lo más pacientemente posible. Su mano sana se encontraba sobre el presente que le había comprado a la ministra de magia, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el papel de regalo.

\- ¿Ni una sola noticia de Hermione? - George pasaba de vez en cuando, mientras cargaba las cajas que se suponía, él debía estar archivando.

\- Hasta ahora no y comienzo a pensar que quizá, a la ministra de magia se le presentó algún compromiso de última hora y es hasta mejor así. No tengo que hacer el ridículo al final de cuentas.

\- ¡Ánimo! ¡No te desanimes tan rápido! Estoy seguro de que Hermione siempre cumple lo que promete y de que muy pronto recibirás una lechuza. Además, simplemente quiero ver la cara de mi hermano cuando se entere.

\- Preferiría no decírselo, la verdad...

Pero y antes de que pudiera cantar victoria la misma lechuza que había utilizado, del servicio de correos público, entró volando como una bala a través de la ventana en el piso superior y se estrelló de bruces contra el mostrador. Le habría dado de lleno en el rostro, de no haberse apartado a tiempo. Al menos podía corroborar que la lechuza era diligente y no se perdía en el cumplimiento de su deber.

 _"Estimado señor Conrad._

 _Lamento mucho la demora, pero hoy he tenido un día terrible y prácticamente ni tuve tiempo de escribirle de vuelta._

 _¿Está de acuerdo con que nos encontremos en un viejo restaurante que es de mi agrado y del gusto de Ron también? No está muy lejos de su casa, a unas pocas calles y tiene un nombre de lo más enigmático..._

 _"La piedra de la resurreción"._

 _Creo que tiene que ver con la comida que te devuelve la vida, pero no estoy completamente segura. Y si no le importa, lo veré en la tienda a las ocho en punto. ¡Espero no haberle tomado por sorpresa!_

 _Mi más sincero aprecio..._

 _Hermione Granger_

 ** _Ministra de Magia y Hechicería._**

\- Perfecto, un restaurante que ella y su novio adoran. - dijo, rodando la vista y haciendo reír a su jefe en el almacén tras el mostrador.

\- Y esa no es la peor parte. La peor parte es el nombre tan tonto que tiene. _Piedra de la resurreción._

Sí, es verdad. Eso también.

Y a pesar de que pudo haberlo hecho en la comodidad de su hogar y frente a un elfo cuyas críticas carentes de sentido de la moda, hubiesen sido justo lo necesario, se encontró desfilando su túnica de gala a la familia Weasley y gracias a la demora que había tenido la ministra de magia para escribir.

\- Te ves realmente espléndido, Conrad. - la primera en opinar fue Angelina Johnson, mientras sostenía a Fred entre sus brazos, quien se rascaba los ojos tratando de luchar contra el sueño. - Aunque creo que deberías atar tu cabello, en una elegante cola de caballo. El marrón es definitivamente tu color. Espera, yo tengo una cinta especialmente para estos casos.

Sin importar cuánto intentara resistirse, Angelina prácticamente lo había obligado a sentarse en uno de los taburetes y había comenzado a peinar y atar su cabello con una cinta azul.

\- A que debes sentirte ridículo en este momento, Conrad.

\- No trates de desanimarlo, George. ¡Esa no es la idea!

\- Traéme dulces, Conrad... - dijo Fred mientras ahogaba un bostezo y se encontraba sentado frente a él, en otro taburete.

\- Haré lo posible por encontrar algo que pueda traerte.

\- Creo que ya está. Limpio y elegante. ¡Perfecto para una cita con la ministra de magia!

\- Pero no es una cita. Sólo es una cena como agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida. - bajo la vista en dirección de las vendas ocultas. - Tampoco es que vayamos a casarnos. Además que ella está comprometida.

\- No realmente. Sólo sale con mi hermano. Él no tiene las agallas para comprometerse, es todo un cobarde...

\- ¡GEORGE! - le advirtió Angelina y antes de que tuviera que correr a comprarle golosinas y flores para disculparse, alguien llamó a la puerta con tres toques. A pesar de que habían cerrado temprano. - ¡Espero que sea Hermione! - exclamó ella con mucha felicidad, caminando en dirección de la puerta y mirando a través de las persianas cerradas, deslizándolas un poco.

Una figura bajo una gran manta negra, se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta. La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es ella, cierto? A no ser que sea uno de esos mortífagos que atacó a Conrad.

George miró a través del mismo punto que su esposa y asintió con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta e invitando a pasar con una de sus manos.

La persona o la mujer, debido a su constitución, se abrió paso en silencio y sólo cuando George cerró la puerta y volvió a bajar las persianas, comenzó a descubrirse el rostro bajo la capa de viaje negra que llevaba.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que hace mucho frío allá afuera. - la voz inconfundible de Hermione, rompió con el silencio en la tienda. - Buenas noches George, Angelina, Fred y... - se detuvo y sonrió al mirar a Conrad Willis y su aspecto. - ¡Oh! ¡Sí que se ve usted diferente! Pero no por mal. Al contrario, ¡luce muy apuesto!

No estaba seguro de qué era lo más apropiado para decir, pero tenía que admitir que la joven se veía realmente bien. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro pero que por alguna razón resplandecía bajo la luz de las velas. Sus hombros y cuello se encontraban descubiertos, así mismo su espalda, y sus rizos se encontraban contenidos en un alto moño, aunque algunos escapaban del arreglo. Supuso que intencionalmente.

Además, traía una hermosa gargantilla y brillantes aretes.

¿Acaso era una cena de agradecimiento o una cita?

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: **_Una velada especial_**

 ** _La difícil vida como ministra de magia_**

Angelina le había dado un pequeño codazo, pero no hacía falta que intentara decirle que debía alagar a la ministra de magia por su atuendo. Literalmente se había quedado ausente, pensando en aquella niña que de seguro había sido, estando ahora de pie en frente de aquella mujer que no dejaba de mirarlo con las cejas enmarcadas y una dulce sonrisa.

\- Ministra... - comenzó y tuvo miedo de decir una reverenda estupidez. - Se ve usted realmente bella.

 _Silencio..._

Tanteó el terreno, nadie parecía llorar o sacar sus varitas para maldecirlo.

 _Bien._ Había comenzado bastante bien.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Conrad. Lamento la tardanza pero después de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer, no estaba segura de qué debía ponerme. Verá... no es exactamente una _"cita"_ , pero tampoco podía presentarme con cualquier cosa.

\- Creo que a Conrad le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. - sonrió George ampliamente, con sus brazos tras su espalda. - Ni quiero saber qué cara pondrá Ron, cuando se entere de esto.

\- Pues que ponga la que mejor le parezca. Ya soy una persona adulta como para tomar mis propias decisiones, además de ser la ministra de magia. Mi cargo está por encima del suyo. No es que quiera decir que él sea menos que yo, pero no puede darme órdenes nada más.

\- ¡Oh vaya! Si ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en la relación. - se sonrió George, aún más ampliamente y Conrad comenzó a desear que aquella conversación parara.

\- Señorita Granger, si pudiera acompañarme por favor. Se nos hará muy tarde y no quisiera que volviera a experimentar lo mismo que hace unos días, donde casi nos matan a ambos. - tomó el paquete que se encontraba sobre el mostrador y tras desordenarle un poco los cabellos a Fred, que ya se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su madre, estiró uno de los suyos y Hermione así lo tomó, acompañándolo hasta la salida y esperando mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se colgaba automáticamente el letrero de _cerrado_. Comenzó a reír en el momento en el que el hombre dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se pasaba su mano sana por la cara, claramente abochornado, para luego volverle a ofrecer su brazo.

\- Ese George. ¡Nunca sabe cuándo parar! - rió ella mientras caminaban más lento de lo que Conrad esperaba, pero que no era tan tonto como para criticar. - A veces no comprendo cómo es que Angelina lo soporta, pero también estoy realmente agradecida de que así sea y de que hayan terminado casándose y teniendo al pequeño Fred.

\- A las mujeres le gustan los chistes. - Hermione había enmarcado una de sus cejas otra vez, así que carraspeó suavemente y se apresuró en agregar: - O al menos eso es lo que Fred dijo. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que sigo soltero. Quién sabe.

La ministra había comenzado a reír de nuevo y él, a contemplar que quizá Fred tenía razón. Contar chistes siempre, hacía el camino mucho más entretenido.

\- Sí bueno... - dijo ella tras unos minutos de secarse las lágrimas tan cuidadosamente como podía, para no correrse el maquillaje. - Un poco de humor a veces soluciona las cosas. Y es que cuando ya has caído en muchas desgracias, sólo queda reír.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y qué se supone que deba entender por eso? - preguntó Conrad, notando que la ministra de magia se retiraba su larga capa negra que solía utilizar para cubrirse del público, doblándola un poco y llevándola sobre su antebrazo libre.

\- Bueno... - comenzó, mirando a su alrededor por unos segundos antes de continuar. - Podría interpretarlo como que he tenido un día terrible y que lo único que quiero y necesito, es una buena comida, una buena conversación y un también buen vino.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de su repentino deseo de caminar sin la capa y bajo el riesgo de que algún mago o bruja le reconociera, pero ella pareció ver la pregunta en sus ojos grises y continuar sonriendo al responder.

\- Resulta que en ese lugar ya me conocen y respetan mi privacidad. No tengo que esconderme y me tratan como si fuese una más del montón.

\- Pero y aquellos que vayan a cenar a ese lugar... ¿no podrán verla y entonces reconocerla?

\- Tendremos una mesa muy especial. Muy pronto se dará cuenta.

No supo que decir y antes de que su cerebro pudiera formular una respuesta coherente, se dio cuenta de que habían caminado el largo trecho hasta su cabaña y mucho más, encontrándose frente a un restaurante que jamás había visto antes.

El nombre colgaba, tallado en una pequeña pieza de madera y sostenida por un poste de metal negro, que daba la apariencia de recién pulido. Todo el establecimiento era prácticamente madera y le daba un aire muy acogedor.

\- ¡Venga! - exclamó de pronto la ministra, tomando su mano sana y prácticamente tirando de él para que entrara.

Apenas y saludó a una mujer en la barra, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detallar, recogiéndose las faldas de su vestido de noche y subiendo una especie de escalera de caracol, mientras la seguía y dando uno que otro traspié debido a su efusividad.

En cuanto se detuvo, se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería decir con _"muy especial"_ y comenzó a sentir que le sudaban las manos y que el pulso se le aceleraba.

Si eso no era una cita, entonces no sabía qué demonios era. Y ante su expresión de estupefacción mientras ella se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, le causó aún más risa y apenas y pudo contenerse para explicarle.

\- No es una cita, se lo juro. Es sólo que éste es el único lugar donde nadie nos molestaría. En el tejado. Y bueno, tampoco podía poner una mesa sin arreglos y detalles.

No supo si asintió o no, pero comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia ella e intentando establecer la mayor distancia posible. Hermione ya estaba lista para sentarse y por un momento dudó sobre qué hacer, hasta que recordó las reglas normales de etiqueta y caminó torpemente en su dirección, para acomodarla en la silla.

El escape de la chimenea dejaba salir pequeños aros de humo gris, mientras el cielo estrellado parecía tragárselos, bajo las pequeñas luces de un candelabro en el centro de la mesa. Los manteles blancos, las servilletas rojas y los típicos adornos navideños que hacían que la mesa luciera realmente exuberante.

Todo como sacado de un cuento que y hasta le causaba cierto temor. Para cuando se dio cuenta de sus alrededores, de nuevo, la ministra de magia se colocaba una de las servilletas sobre sus muslos y continuaba mirándolo con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

\- Lamento el haberle tomando por sorpresa. Sólo quería que ésta noche fuese especial para usted, tras haberme salvado la vida.

\- Y usted disculpe mis pobres modales. - se excusó, imitándola y colocando una de las servilletas en su regazo. - Creo que nadie había tenido semejantes atenciones para conmigo.

\- Lamento mucho oír eso, pero quisiera que esta noche se olvidara de todo eso e intentara disfrutar del momento. - la mujer se disponía a tomar una de las copas vacías y sacar la botella de vino del cubo metálico lleno de hielo, pero se le adelantó con un suave _"por favor_ _permítame_ _"_ y sirvió vino tinto en ambas copas. - Se lo agradezco. ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! - respondió volviendo a imitar su gesto y chocando suavemente su copa con la de ella, para dar un pequeño sorbo. Mientras colocaba la copa sobre la mesa, uno de sus bolsillos hizo un extraño ruido y le recordó que aún tenía algo que darle. - ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Le compré un pequeño regalo y bajo el espíritu de las fiestas, puesto que usted me invitó a cenar y yo no podía llegar con las manos vacías.

Colocó el paquete cuadrado y color verde amarillento, muy brillante y bonito, con un lazo rojo sobre este, en la mesa y cerca de sus manos.

\- ¡Pero si no tenía que molestarse siquiera! Se suponía que yo lo estaba invitando y ahora le debo un regalo.

\- No, no me debe nada. Considérelo como mi pago por su gesto tan amable. - miró con cierta ansiedad, cómo la ministra de magia comenzaba a desenvolverlo con mucho cuidado. - Espero que sea de su agrado. Si no, durante mi almuerzo mañana, puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa.

\- Estoy segura de que me gustará... - dijo, finalmente quitando el envoltorio y posando sus brillantes ojos color caramelo sobre la portada. - ¡Oh! ¡Es un libro!

Estuvo a punto de decir que quizá hubiese podido pensar en algo mejor para regalar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la joven se había llevado una de las manos hacia la boca y para cubrir un gemido de sorpresa. Sus mejillas se habían teñido con un delicado tono carmín y sus ojos se veían ligeramente humedecidos por las lágrimas.

 _Genial, no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya haz hecho llorar a la ministra de magia..._

\- ¡Es fantástico! ¡El mejor libro que alguien haya podido regalarme en toda mi vida! - exclamó muy contenta y sintió que podía volver a respirar. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero al parecer la conocía mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. - ¡Las mil lunas! Hace meses que quiero comprarlo para mi colección de libros _La orbe mágica._

\- Me pareció una colección muy interesante y Steven es un personaje realmente profundo y encantador. O creo que esa es la mejor palabra para describirlo.

\- ¡Steven es maravilloso! Es misterioso, tiene un carácter muy serio pero es a la vez tan dulce. Y estoy segura de que muy pronto se dará cuenta de que hace una gran pareja con Emmanuelle. ¡A veces es tan torpe! Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufre por él...

\- Es un personaje complejo, así es. Y le parecerá un poco ridículo pero ahora que lo leo y después de que la conocí a usted, se me asemeja mucho a Emmanuelle. Usted y ella tienen un aire muy parecido.

\- ¿¡De verdad lo cree!? Ah pero si Emmanuelle es mucho más bella que yo.

\- De verdad lo creo y puedo decirle con toda sinceridad, que usted es tan hermosa como ella. Una suerte la que tiene su actual novio, el señor Weasley.

No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que hacía, pero todo parecía marchar muy bien y quizá tendría una buena cena después de todo y no necesitaba preocuparse tanto. Dio otro pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino y continuó mirando a su alrededor, mientras ella abría el libro en su primera página y acariciaba las letras con sus dedos.

\- Es extraño. - dijo y eso bastó para que Hermione levantara la vista de los grabados y prestara atención al hombre frente a ella. - Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo a un par de calles de éste lugar y jamás me había topado con él.

\- Los dueños son realmente amables. Estaban muy agradecidos porque salváramos a la comunidad mágica y durante un tiempo nos ofrecían comida gratis a mí y a Ron. ¡A pesar de que lo rechazáramos una y otra vez! Sin embargo, algunas veces comprendía que esa era la forma de mostrarnos su agradecimiento. Digo, el pueblo para el que trabajamos ahora. Y está bien, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme si es algo que les hace felices?

\- Pues sí, tiene usted razón. Y supongo que en poco tiempo conoceremos a los dueños.

\- En cuanto nos traigan los platillos sí. Hice la reservación para las ocho veinte, sólo para tener un poco de tiempo de plática antes de la cena. Si no le molesta.

\- Para nada, en lo absoluto. ¿Tiene usted algún tema en especial que quisiera tocar? Me temo que soy terrible con las conversaciones y aunque Fred así lo sugirió, no quisiera pasar el resto de la noche contando chistes. Además de que seguramente, soy hasta realmente malo en eso.

Hermione comenzó a reír de nuevo, cerrando el libro sobre la mesa y apartándolo un poco para dar otro sorbo a su copa de vino y humedecer sus labios para la conversación.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: _**Una velada especial**_

 _ **¿Quién es en verdad,**_ _ **Conrad**_ _**Willis**_ _ **?**_

Mientras Hermione mantenía su vista fija sobre el menú, Conrad había comenzado a notar que sus manos perdían su usual apariencia, acorde con la edad que se suponía que tenía. Estaba tan distraído en el asunto, que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando la ministra de magia cerró el menú, contenta con su decisión y se dedicó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

\- Y bien, señor Conrad… ¿ya tomó una decisión sobre lo que le gustaría pedir?

Cubrió rápidamente sus manos bajo la mesa y con la excusa de que acomodaba la servilleta sobre su regazo. Necesitaba un trago de poción, pero no podía simplemente tomar la pequeña bolsa de cuero y beberla frente a sus narices. Y tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto le tomaría volver a la normalidad o si seguiría teniendo efecto. Necesitaba una fórmula más concentrada.

\- Creo que sí. – miró a su alrededor con cierta ansiedad. - ¿Podría disculparme, señora ministra y ordenar por mí? Necesito usar el baño, si no le importa.

\- En lo absoluto, por favor. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque comenzando a notar que el hombre parecía un poco tenso. Señaló la puerta que habían cruzado y las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.

No necesitó que lo dijera dos veces y tomando su bolsa de cuero, caminó aparentando la mayor normalidad que pudiera y una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, corrió escaleras abajo y pasando entre brujas y magos, apenas y alcanzó la barra para preguntarle a una mujer que debía tener unos cincuenta años, quizá, en cuál de las puertas estaba el baño.

\- ¡Ah… usted es el hombre que ha venido con la queridísima ministra de magia! – exclamó, muy contenta. Miró a su alrededor y esperó que nadie le hubiese escuchado. Sentía un desagradable sudor frío recorriendo su espalda y en los vasos de cristal sobre una repisa, tras ella, podía notar que su rostro comenzaba a dar pequeños cambios.

\- Sí, soy yo. En efecto. Ahora… ¿podría decirme dónde está el baño? Una vez que regrese, conversaremos todo lo que quiera.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Claro! La segunda puerta a la derecha, por ese pasillo al final de aquellas mesas. Para cerrar la puerta, sólo empuje el picaporte hacia el otro lado de la puerta y quedará mágicamente cerrada hasta que lo devuelva a su lugar.

\- Perfecto, se lo agradezco.

Respiró profundamente al empujar el picaporte hacia el otro lado de la puerta y finalmente encontrarse solo y en un lugar en el que pudiera pensar tan rápido como pudiese y consciente de que una mujer lo esperaba en el tejado. Y no cualquier mujer, sino la ministra de magia en persona.

Se miró a sí mismo en un largo espejo, apoyando sus manos sobre uno de los tantos lavabos. A pesar de ser un restaurante, un poco pequeño, la magia hacía maravillas con los espacios y tenía una hilera de lavabos y de letrinas. Se preguntó entonces, para qué era necesaria la privacidad, pero intuyó que la mujer debió notar la urgencia que tenía por usarlo.

Esperaba que no pensara cualquier tontería al respecto. No quería ser el hazme reír de la ministra de magia.

Hebras grises habían comenzado a aparecer sobre su cabello castaño perfecto, atado en aquella cinta. Sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de tonalidad y sus rasgos faciales también se moldeaban hasta tener una forma mucho más diferente y ciertamente, un poco tosca. Tan rápido como pudo, hurgó dentro de su pequeño bolso de cuero y al encontrar la botella, intentó destaparla con manos temblorosas, haciendo que la tapa cayera sobre el lavabo e hiciera mucho ruido.

\- Maldición… _hoy no…_

Se sentía como ese cuento infantil muggle _"La Cenicienta"._ Su carruaje estaba a punto de convertirse en calabaza, así como sus caballos en ratones blancos.

Tragó tan rápido como pudo y volvió a tomar la tapa para colocar la botella dentro de la bolsa, mirándose en el espejo y rogando interiormente que surtiera efecto. Twirdy tenía razón en una cosa y muy pronto comenzaría a acostumbrarse a los efectos y/o ya no servirían, o podría terminar con reacciones adversas muy lamentables.

 _\- Cambia, cambia… ¡vamos, vuelve a la normalidad!_

Mientras esperaba por el milagroso efecto de la pócima, continuaba contemplando un viejo reloj de pulsera que tenía en su muñeca derecha, con cierto desespero. ¿Qué podría pensar la ministra si continuaba demorándose en el baño? ¿Qué quizá se había marchado o que tal vez algo le había ocurrido?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo y ante una idea tan embarazosa como esa. Literalmente le tomó veinte minutos enteros, comenzar a sentir el cosquilleo de la poción en su interior. No debía continuar pasando, tenía que mejorar la fórmula.

Apenas y notó que su cabello y su cuerpo, volvían a la normalidad, empujó el picaporte hasta su lugar original y abrió la puerta prácticamente como un rayo, pasando velozmente frente a la barra y con un suave: _"Lo siento, ¿podemos conversar después?"_ , a la mujer en la barra, subió las escaleras a trote y abrió la puerta de forma tan violenta e imaginándose que Hermione ya se había marchado, que la sobresaltó en la silla junto a la mesa.

Tenía una expresión como de haber corrido una maratón, consciente de que tenía la frente empapada por el sudor y que respiraba ruidosamente. Intentó recomponerse mientras caminaba de vuelta a su silla y durante el recorrido, se dedicó a pensar en la excusa más convincente para su aspecto y actitud.

\- ¡Vaya! 20 minutos exactos. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que le hubiera sucedido algo. No creo que alguien tarde tanto en un baño. A no ser que sea mujer… - agregó ella, jocosamente, mientras él daba un largo sorbo a su vino y trataba de tragar la desagradable sensación de desesperación que había sentido dentro del baño.

\- Me he topado con la amable mujer que se encuentra atendiendo en la barra y le juro que a pesar de que tenía muchos deseos de responder a todas sus preguntas (que casualmente tienen que ver con usted y cómo la conocí), no podía olvidar que estábamos en medio de una cena y apenas se distrajo, me escabullí tan rápido como pude.

\- Seguramente se ha topado con la dueña. – rio Hermione mientras que Conrad daba los últimos sorbos de vino en su copa, finalmente sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Hermione entrecruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y a continuación agregó: - Ya he ordenado pero como se fue sin decirme lo que quería exactamente, ella prometió volver para tomar su orden. Dijo que parecía un poco estresado y que apretaba fuertemente, su pequeña bolsa de cuero. Lo que me lleva a pensar que… prácticamente no sé nada de usted y si no le importa, me gustaría conocerlo un poco. Me imagino que no tengo ningún derecho, pero como George habla tan bien de usted y Fred prácticamente lo sigue a todas partes, tengo un poco de curiosidad.

\- Aún no se lo he dicho al señor Weasley, pero sufro un pequeño mal y necesito tomar medicina con cierta frecuencia. – mintió tan rápido como pudo y luego recordó que quizá necesitaba explicar qué mal, precisamente. – Es algo congénito que heredé de mi padre. No se lo he dicho a Fred, puesto que no quiero que se preocupe.

\- Claro, claro… ¡lo entiendo perfectamente y quiero que sepa que lo siento mucho en verdad!

\- No tiene mucha importancia. – dijo, moviendo una de sus manos como para intentar restarle dicha importancia al asunto. – Normalmente se puede sobrellevar, si tomo la medicina a tiempo. Lo había olvidado y es por ello que estaba un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Pero no podía simplemente hacerlo aquí, señor Conrad?

\- Confieso que me estaba sintiendo un poco mareado, pero que ha mejorado tras beber la medicina.

\- ¿Y qué clase de enfermedad padece, señor Conrad?

No estaba preparado para responder eso y estaba seguro de que si decía cualquier enfermedad que se le cruzara por la cabeza, si a la ministra de magia le gustaba leer, no tardaría en investigar al respecto y recomendarle curas mejores y especialistas en el tema.

\- Ministra, discúlpeme, pero no quisiera estropear la velada con este tipo de temas y mejor le comentaré otra cosa. Fred se mostró muy entusiasmado con la idea de que le comprara un regalo, pero me temo que comenzó a ponerse un poco _"específico"_ , con el tema.

\- ¡Ese niño! – volvió a reír ella, imaginándoselo. – Estoy segura de que cree que le regalaré un libro o algún material educativo.

\- Sus palabras fueron: _"Es que ella es muy aburrida. Siempre está leyendo"._ No estoy seguro de que deba decírselo, pero quizá es bueno prevenirla.

\- Quizá deba regalarle carbones, en vez de lo que pensaba comprarle. – la ministra de magia le guiñó un ojo y él le sonrió suavemente. – Pero está bien, supongo. Es sólo un niño y no tiene la culpa. Además de que es hijo único y toda la adoración de George. Quizá está un poco mimado.

\- Es un buen niño. Y ahora se ha convertido en mi ayudante personal, ya que el señor Weasley decidió ascenderme. Bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea exactamente un ascenso…

\- ¡Oh, felicidades! – exclamó ella, dando un pequeño aplauso y tomando la botella de vino, para servir un poco en ambas copas. - ¡Brindemos por ello!

Ambas copas no tardaron en chocar suavemente, mientras la puerta se abría y aquella mujer en la barra, se acercaba con una pluma mágica flotando a un lado de sí y un cuadernillo en las mismas condiciones. Tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, tan rojo como el de Fred y unos pequeños ojos café, que irradiaban mucha dulzura y picardía al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Se siente mucho mejor como para ordenar? – su pregunta fue hecha de manera jocosa, así que sonrió una vez más y asintió mientras acomodaba nuevamente la servilleta sobre su regazo.

\- Mejor y listo para echarle el diente a una cena que seguramente será deliciosa. Usted tiene pinta de que es una excelente cocinera.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Nunca nos ha decepcionado ni a mí, ni tampoco a Ronald. No me puedo quejar.

Ante tales halagos, la mujer se ruborizó. Su tez pálida, adoptó un bonito tono carmín y las arrugas en su rostro, debido a la edad, se acentuaron de una forma muy elegante mientras sonreía. Estaba seguro de que había sido una joven muy bonita en su juventud. Que no desmerecía su aspecto actual.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señora ministra. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, después de que prácticamente salvara nuestras vidas y la de nuestros hijos. Ya estaban pensando en enrolarse en las filas del ejército de Dumbledore, para luchar contra el oscuro. – la mujer dio un profundo suspiro y parpadeó un par de veces para apartar un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. – Sé que tenían buenas intenciones de proteger lo que por años estuvo bajo el control de esos horribles mortífagos, pero no podía ni pensar que mis hijos murieran en una guerra como esa. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Sentía que fallaba como madre y mi esposo igual. Que no pudiésemos combatir la oscuridad por nosotros mismos y arrastrásemos a nuestros hijos, a pelear nuestras batallas.

\- Gracias al cielo que todo eso terminó y finalmente tenemos la paz que tanto nos merecemos. – suspiró Hermione, mirando su copa de vino con cierto pesar. – Una verdadera lástima para todos aquellos que perecieron sin poder ver, el final de una era.

\- Estoy seguro de que, en donde sea que se encuentren sus almas, lo están viendo y se sienten felices de haber contribuido para el futuro de las generaciones venideras.

Hermione asintió suavemente y trató de alejar los malos pensamientos que aquella guerra siempre le hacía evocar, mientras Conrad se distraía haciendo su orden e incluso haciendo reír también a la dueña del restaurante.

 **¿Reviews, por favor? ¡Gracias!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:** ¿ _Quién es en verdad,_ _Conrad_ _Willis_ _?_

 ** _Espacios en blanco_**

No podía mentir, la mejor cena que había tenido en mucho tiempo y mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta, comenzaba a contemplar la idea de comenzar una conversación. La ministra parecía interesada en la carta de postres y él se conformaría con un pequeño café.

\- Y además de ser ministra, señorita Granger, ¿qué le gusta hacer? – preguntó mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza con café. - ¿Algún pasatiempo?

\- Creo que es muy obvio, Fred ya lo dijo. – sonrió ella, mientras se llevaba un pequeño trozo de pastel de limón a la boca. Tras tragar, agregó tratando de no reír: - Leer es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Pero también disfruto caminar con la hermana menor de George, Ginny Weasley. Me gusta mirar tiendas y ver qué hay de nuevo en Hogsmeade. También, de vez en cuando, salgo con Ron a alguna parte. Tal vez a cenar o almorzar. Nuestras agendas son muy complicadas de compaginar.

\- Ya comprendo. Pues sí, suena a que les resulta complicado. Supongo que en algún momento han pensado en casarse y tener hijos.

Pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos, en cuanto la ministra se atragantó con el postre y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que habían comenzado a agolparse en sus ojos, tras tanto toser.

\- Lo siento, no quise ser inoportuno.

\- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, no es que sea inoportuno. Simplemente que a veces me pregunto si somos tan compatibles como para casarnos. ¡Siempre discutimos por pequeñeces! Aunque supongo que eso es el amor. Si fuésemos iguales, ¿qué sentido tendría?

\- Supongo que sí. Pero si no le hace feliz…

\- Bueno, creo que sí soy feliz. Es un joven muy dulce y a pesar de su apariencia atolondrada, también muy inteligente. Juega ajedrez mágico como nadie y creo que sin su ayuda, no hubiésemos podido, Harry y yo, sortear muchos de los retos a los que tuvimos que enfrentarnos mientras intentábamos detener a Voldemort.

\- No puedo negar que en verdad luce un poco atolondrado, por no decir otra cosa. Creo que no me dio la mejor de las impresiones cuando lo conocí.

\- Es todo un payaso. Quizá somos un poco famosos, pero creo que él exagera a veces. Pero está bien. Tiene tantos hermanos que siempre quiso destacarse en algo y ahora tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Bueno, creo que de eso se trata. Aunque todos cooperamos por igual y todos merecemos el mismo reconocimiento. Incluso el profesor Snape.

Se percató de que al decir su nombre, el hombre comenzó a rascarse una de sus manos, quizá de forma inconsciente. No prestó atención y suspiró mientras miraba su trozo de pastel, con cierta tristeza.

\- Una verdadera lástima que haya muerto antes de ver los resultados. Ahora mismo lo estaríamos recibiendo con honores. O por lo menos yo así lo haría, tal como creo que merece ser reconocido. Aunque el ministerio se oponga…

\- Seguramente lo hubiese apreciado, sí. – fingió mirar su reloj de pulsera. No tenía ni idea de la hora, pero lo que menos quería era hablar de ese tema en particular. – Ministra, ha sido una velada fantástica, pero creo que se nos ha hecho ya muy tarde y será mejor que la escolte hasta mi cabaña y así podrá utilizar mi chimenea para trasladarse. Creo que es lo más seguro para hacer.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho. Después de lo que ocurrió con su brazo, no me perdonaría que volviera a suceder.

Hizo todo lo posible para que Hermione le permitiera pagar la mitad de la cuenta, pero la joven bruja continuó insistiendo que ella había invitado. Debido a que no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo, la dueña concedió en correr la cena por cuenta de la casa y agradecerles su agradable compañía. Caminaban de vuelta a la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía Conrad, mientras el hombre tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica y ella había vuelto a la seguridad de su capa negra.

\- Ha sido una noche maravillosa, señor Conrad. No recordaba haberme divertido tanto y desearía que quizá me dijera algo más acerca de usted. Hemos pasado un par de horas juntos y todavía siento que he cenado con todo un desconocido.

\- No hay mucho que decir, señora ministra. Llevo una vida tranquila como dependiente en una tienda de bromas que seguramente causan más dolores de cabeza que bienhechurías. Soy el niñero de medio tiempo de un niño que no puede parar de hacer bromas. Algunas veces pesadas, pero que corren por sus venas. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, choco con las personas por accidente.

Hermione sonrió, tratando de no reír y fallando en su intentona, riendo a carcajadas por unos minutos. Recomponiéndose finalmente, asintió con la cabeza suavemente y no pudo negar que en ese aspecto tenía razón.

\- Pues sí. ¡Sí que tiene una extraña afinidad de chocar con las personas! Especialmente mujeres. – reflexionó por unos segundos, admirando la poca nieve que había caído. – Ahora que lo pienso… hay algo que todavía no le he preguntado.

\- ¿Qué puede ser eso, señora ministra?

\- Perdone si le parece que me estoy entrometiendo en terrenos que no me corresponden, pero tengo mucha curiosidad. – carraspeó suavemente y a continuación dijo: - ¿Estuvo usted casado? ¿Se ha divorciado? ¿Tal vez enviudó?

Fue el turno de Conrad para reír y Hermione se sonrojó, abochornada, mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

\- No he estado casado y mucho menos divorciado, obviamente. Pero sí, enviudé. Al menos, platónicamente.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿O tal vez… con él?

\- Ella. Murió durante la guerra. Aunque si debo ser sincero, no creo que supiera lo que sentía por ella. No es que realmente importe mucho, jamás se lo dije de todas maneras. No me atreví a hacerlo…

\- ¿¡Y por qué no!? – volvió a notar que la ministra de magia se sonrojaba. – Si me permite decirlo, usted es un hombre bastante guapo y estoy segura de que ella también se dio cuenta…

\- Quizá… - rio por unos segundos pero luego volvió a enseriarse mientras recordaba los hechos. – Sin embargo, es mejor así. Ella ya estaba enamorada y yo simplemente, no podía entrometerme en esa relación. No tenía nada de lo que ese hombre le ofrecía y así ella era feliz, lo cual era importante para mí.

\- Lo lamento. Y también lamento si le traje pésimos recuerdos. No quería hacerlo, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Debe ser terrible, pasar las fiestas solo.

\- Uno se acostumbra y después se vuelve algo cotidiano y rutinario. Deja de importarte tras unas tres o cuatro.

\- ¡Quizá quiera venir conmigo y George! La familia de George es gigantesca, ¡le aseguro de que no se sentirá solo ni por un segundo!

\- Le prometo que lo pensaré y entonces le escribiré una respuesta.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a la chimenea y a punto de despedirse. – Como le dije, ha sido una velada extraordinaria y ojalá que pueda repetirse en algún momento. Y cómo no, ¡invitaremos a Ron también! Estoy segura de que le caerá mucho mejor en cuanto lo conozca más a fondo.

\- Es posible. – se quedó de pie frente a la mujer, preguntándose qué protocolo de despedida existía, en una cena que no era precisamente una cita. – Espero que tenga una muy buena noche y también, que vuelva sana y salva a casa.

\- Se lo agradezco…

Se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles por unos cortos segundos, hasta que Hermione tomó la iniciativa y se paró de puntas para besar una de sus mejillas y tomarlo por sorpresa. Se quedó prácticamente helado, tieso en el lugar, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

\- Buenas noches, señor Conrad. Muchas gracias por el regalo. Cada vez que lo lea recordaré con mucho cariño, quién me lo regaló.

No dijo nada mientras ella caminaba hacia la chimenea y se perdía de vista entre las llamas. Sólo en ese momento pudo respirar, aunque continuaba sin creer lo que había sucedido. Se llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla y acarició el mismo lugar en el que la ministra de magia le había dado un beso.

\- Debes estar soñando. Seguramente que sí. Es un sueño, despierta que es un sueño.

 **SEPARADOR**

Hermione había vuelto a la Madriguera, con una extraña sensación de paz que había tenido mucho tiempo sin sentir. Apenas arribó a la chimenea del salón familiar, se arrojó al sofá y se quitó los zapatos, descansando sus pies sobre un par de cojines, al igual que su cabeza y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellas horas.

\- Conrad… - dijo al aire, en un susurro. - ¡Pero qué hombre tan misterioso!

\- Hasta que al fin llegas. – reconoció la voz de Ron mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones junto al sofá, pero no tenía deseos de moverse para encararlo. Asintió en silencio, así que el muchacho continuó. – Me comuniqué con Mathilda, pero ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas.

\- Deja de preocuparte, el asunto del mortífago fue sólo un accidente. Es claro que el hechizo estaba dirigido a Harry y me afectó a mí. Él siempre ha podido resistirse al Imperius y a las maldiciones para confundir…

\- Soy tú novio, se supone que tengo que preocuparme por ti. Especialmente cuando eres la ministra de magia. – miró el libro que Conrad le había regalado, sobre la mesa, tomándolo con curiosidad. – "Estimada señora Ministra de magia, espero que le guste este libro, tanto como a mí. Conrad Willis". ¿Un regalo de navidad adelantado?

\- Tranquilo, tampoco es una declaración de amor. – dijo, moviéndose hacia uno de sus lados y quitándole el libro de las manos, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. – Simplemente lo invité a cenar, por haberme salvado la vida, así que decidió comprarme un regalo. Es lo menos que podía hacer, tras haberme protegido de ese mortífago.

\- ¿Y no podías enviarle un ramo de flores y una bolsa llena de galeones, con uno de tus secretarios?

\- Sí claro, Ron. ¡Eso es tan personal! Salvó mi vida como persona, no como institución. Ya te dije que no salimos en plan de cita, sólo como dos conocidos en una cena cualquiera. Y creo que ni siquiera conocidos. – meditó. Realmente no lo conocía en verdad.

\- Entonces me imagino que si otro ciudadano te salva la vida, también lo invitarás a cenar. Procura que no pase muy a menudo o terminarás invitando a medio Londres a cenar.

\- No seas infantil ni ridículo. ¿Con quién estoy ahora? Dime… ¿acaso estoy con él?

\- No lo sé. ¿Quisieras estarlo?

\- Por favor… - contestó mientras se ponía de pie, acariciando los tensos músculos de su cuello. – Me voy a la cama. Tú y tu malhumor, pueden quedarse un rato a solas y compartir un poco. Cuando decidas calmarte, entonces hablaremos. De resto, no tiene sentido.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección de las habitaciones, negando con la cabeza y murmurando. ¡Cómo si hubiese cometido un crimen! Nada más había sido una inocente cena y tal vez un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero no significaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Entendía que estuviera preocupado por ella, pero lo estaba llevando a un límite muy desagradable.

\- ¿Problemas? – había preguntado Ginny al terminar de subir las escaleras. Estaba vestida con su camisón para dormir, pero parecía que eso era lo que menos había hecho.

\- Sí. Y supongo que tú también…

\- Así es. Harry regresó molesto de la audiencia que tuvieron en el ministerio, aunque eso es lo de menos.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada, así que Ginny dio un fuerte resoplido y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.

\- Harry está teniendo pesadillas de nuevo y ha sentido ardor en su cicatriz. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

 _Oh_ _Merlín_ …

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19:** _¿Quién es en verdad,_ _Conrad_ _Willis_ _? Parte 2_

 _ **La verdad filtrada, pesadillas,**_ _ **Ivanov**_ _ **y discusiones**_

Tenía otro de esos sueños inquietantes, donde no paraba de moverse en la cama. Se había ido a dormir temprano ya que estaba extrañamente cansado tras la cena que había tenido con la ministra de magia, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía, su memoria continuaba evocando sus peores pesadillas.

Alzó la cabeza cuando había terminado boca abajo, con las manos bajo la almohada y con el torso descubierto, al abrirse la puerta y reflejarse la luz del piso inferior, en la total oscuridad de la habitación. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces, adormilado.

\- Amo… otra carta llegó. La lechuza sigue encontrándolo y muy pronto traerá a su dueño con ella.

Le tomó un par de segundos entender lo que el elfo había querido decirle, para levantarse violentamente. Bajó las escaleras a trote y se detuvo en medio de la diminuta sala de su cabaña, mirando un sobre amarillento con un periódico atado a un costado.

" _Te están buscando. Y yo también"._

Quitó la liga que mantenía al periódico enrollado y lo desplegó frente a la poca luz de la chimenea, leyendo tan rápido como podía.

 **SEVERUS** **SNAPE** **NO ESTÁ TAN MUERTO COMO PARECE.**

 _CAMINA AÚN ENTRE NOSOTROS… ¡POR INCREÍBLE QUE PAREZCA!_

 _QUIZÁ SEA, INCLUSO, EL HOMBRE QUE TIENE SENTADO A UN LADO EN ÉSTE PRECISO MOMENTO._

A pesar de la discusión que habían tenido en el salón familiar, tanto Ron como Hermione, miraban a Harry con una obvia expresión de preocupación. El muchacho sudaba y también temblaba, mientras Ginny se encontraba sentada a un lado de él en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Ron.

\- ¿Y qué opinan el señor y la señora Weasley de esto, Ginny?

\- No están. – dijo Ron en voz baja, su voz quebrándose un poco. – Están en la estación de trenes, recogiendo a Teddy Lupin que se quedará en navidad con nosotros. Tardarán un poco en volver.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas tienes, Harry? – preguntó la chica, colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de sus muslos. - ¿Puedes describirnos qué cosa veías en tus sueños?

Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos que le hicieron pensar, que quizá, Harry no estaba preparado todavía para hablar al respecto. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por respirar e intentar detener los tremores que recorrían todo su cuerpo sin descanso.

\- No tienes que contárnoslo ahora si no quieres. – intervino Ron de inmediato y Hermione asintió, muy pronto estando de acuerdo con él. – quizá sea mejor que le escriba a George para que haga un corto viaje en chimenea y te traiga un poco de poción para dormir.

\- Yo no le confiaría algo como eso a George. Queremos que duerma, no que lo mate. – contestó Ginny, arqueando una de sus cejas y antes de que Ron insistiera en que no había solución mejor, Harry finalmente habló:

\- Desde que conocí a Ivanov McCallister, mi cicatriz comenzó a quemar misteriosamente. Y ahora, tras la audiencia, me ha vuelto a doler y he tenido una pesadilla. Voldemort estaba allí, aunque sé que está muerto. Otra vez yo era la serpiente y me abalanzaba sobre el profesor Snape, sin piedad, dejándole la garganta hecha trizas.

\- Quizá se debe solamente al estrés que has tenido por estos días, Harry. Creo que deberías relajarte e intentar descansar un poco. Pienso que Ginny y tú, deberían salir a cenar mañana. Conversar un poco y planificar el futuro, juntos. ¡Muy pronto ella va a audicionar para uno de los equipos de Quidditch, más reconocidos de Inglaterra! Disfruten cada momento que tengan juntos, antes de que sus agendas se compliquen tanto como la de Ronald y la mía.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, amigo. Antes de que Ginny conozca a un jugador fornido y atractivo y decida abandonarte por él. – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba con una expresión de reproche.

\- ¡Pero qué tontería! Es más que obvio que Ginny ama a Harry y no lo va a dejar por cualquier hombre que se le cruce por el medio. Deja de meterle ideas tontas en la cabeza.

\- Es verdad. Ella todavía no ha chocado con un jugador sobre su escoba, para que le parezca atractivo y de pronto le ofrezca una cena de agradecimiento.

\- Deja eso ya, que no es el momento más adecuado. Dejemos que Ginny y Harry, resuelvan sus asuntos en paz y sin nuestras tontas discusiones de por medio.

Ron pensaba discutir, pero al notar la dura mirada en el semblante de su novia y la expresión de cansancio en el rostro de su hermana y su mejor amigo, desistió de ello y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Hermione hasta abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Al darse la vuelta, ella tenía los brazos cruzados y dejaba escapar el aire por la nariz, rápidamente.

Era una prueba irrefutable de que estaba furiosa.

\- ¿¡Puedes dejar tus ridículos celos y concentrarte en lo importante!? ¡Ese hombre me salvó la vida, arriesgando su propio pellejo para protegerme!

\- Y dime… ¿por qué no sacó su propia varita y atacó al mortífago? ¿O es que quería aparentar ser el gran héroe y así engatusarte? ¡Eres la ministra de magia! La mujer más influyente en nuestra comunidad y por lo tanto, la más perseguida y deseada por muchos. – Ron dio una profunda respiración y agregó: - Sólo intento protegerte ya que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién pueda ser ese hombre, que se encuentra ahora mismo trabajando con mi hermano en Sortilegios Weasley. Puede tratarse de un pervertido, de un mortífago bajo el disfraz de un amable y servicial hombre común o tal vez nada y entonces aceptaré que me he equivocado y me disculparé por mí actitud. No puedes culparme por intentar proteger a la persona que amo. Al menos no, después de todo lo que nos tocó pasar…

\- Está bien, lo comprendo. – le sonrió al muchacho que continuaba mirando el suelo como si fuese la cosa más atractiva que hubiese visto jamás. _Incluso_ _aún más que la comida y que ella, según sus propias_ _palabras._ Redujo el espacio entre los dos, para depositar un pequeño beso sobre su frente y ambas manos sobre sus brazos, obligándolo a alzar la mirada y verla directamente a sus ojos color caramelo. – Sólo te pido que por favor confíes un poco más en mí. Lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade sólo fue un accidente y estoy de acuerdo en que no debió pasar y también en que debí tomar mayores precauciones. Pero no creas que por eso, no sé cómo cuidarme sola. Conrad es solamente un hombre que al parecer, sufrió mucho durante la guerra. Perdió a la mujer que amaba y jamás se lo dijo.

Ron reflexionó por unos cortos segundos, frunciendo un poco el ceño y como si hiciera una comparación mental de sus palabras.

\- Qué curioso, el profesor Snape también.

\- Es verdad, ahora que lo dices. Dijo que ella amaba a otro hombre y que era mucho más feliz con él, así que no quiso decirle nada para no estropear la relación que tenía. Que no podía darle nada de lo que ese hombre le ofrecía, pero que se conformaba con que fuese feliz.

\- Una extraña coincidencia en muchas de las letras. – razonó Ron, detenidamente. – Pero supongo que a cualquiera puede pasarle. Incluso al profesor Snape.

Twirdy tenía razón en lo que decía, como siempre al parecer. Si la lechuza era capaz de encontrarlo, cualquiera podía hacerlo. Sus ojos no paraban de moverse entre las líneas del artículo que había escrito Rita Skeeter.

" _Mis fuentes me confirman que el excelentísimo señor,_ _Harry_ _Potter, tiene pruebas contundentes que demuestran que está vivo y la razón por la cual, nunca encontraron su cadáver en la casa de los gritos. Una mujer de nombre_ _Francine_ _Conway_ _, asegura que le salvó la vida a un malherido_ _Severus_ _Snape, dándole alojamiento en su hogar por unas semanas, hasta que desapareció misteriosamente._

 _Otras fuentes aseguran, que se trata simplemente de alguna otra persona que se haya robado su cadáver y esté utilizándolo para fabricar poción multijugos y adoptar su apariencia._

 _Las razones no se (…)"_

Apretó el periódico entre sus manos, hasta arrugarlo y hacerlo una gran bola de papel para arrojarla al fuego de su chimenea. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que cerciorarse de apuntar adecuadamente o el periódico terminaría lejos de la chimenea, a un lado del sofá.

 _Francine_ _Conway_ _le había hecho una promesa y no había cumplido con su parte del trato. Pero qué esperaba. Ninguna mentira se podía sostener por tanto tiempo. Siempre dejaba algún espacio para el error._

\- Amo…

\- Nos mudaremos si es necesario. Confundiremos al ave tanto como podamos, hasta que no pueda recordar de dónde ha venido y no sepa hacia dónde ir.

\- Y la fórmula amo…

\- La fórmula será mejor, mucho más concentrada. No volveremos a tener más accidentes, Twirdy.

\- El amo nunca escucha a Twirdy cuando quiere aconsejarle, así que Twirdy simplemente hará lo que el amo diga.

 _\- Y así debe ser,_ _Twirdy_ _…_

Aquella mañana había sido la más extraña que había tenido en mucho tiempo, con una tonta pelea y reconciliación con su novio (como casi siempre, tenía que admitir), y las pesadillas de Harry que no debían siquiera repetirse tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

En ello pensaba mientras la profesora McGonagall se sentaba frente a ella en su despacho del tercer piso y la observaba con una expresión de preocupación entre ceja y ceja, al notar que todavía sostenía la taza con té entre sus manos, pero que no había dado ni un solo sorbo y que continuaba con la mirada perdida, como si la estuviera viendo y al mismo tiempo no.

\- Vi la noticia de prensa, ésta mañana. – dijo la mujer y finalmente rompió el trance en el que Hermione se encontraba, haciéndola parpadear y enfocar finalmente su atención en ella. – Salió en todos los periódicos y todos hablan de ello. Sobre el artículo que escribió Rita Skeeter. – la profesora dio un profundo respiro, preparándose para decir algo que le parecía aún sorprendente y mirando el retrato vacío que debió pertenecerle al pasado director de Hogwarts, fugazmente. – _Así que_ _Severus_ _está vivo…_

\- Eso parece, aunque no sabría decírselo a ciencia cierta. No estoy segura de que quiera ser encontrado y tal vez debería prevenir a Harry de que lo haga. Advertirle que quizá sea buena idea, dejarlo en paz. Eso es lo que quería, al final. Los recuerdos de esa mujer, Francine Conway, son muy claros. Quiere comenzar de nuevo y no somos quién para impedírselo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. – la directora hizo una pausa y dio un pequeño sorbo de su té, aparentemente muy conmocionada con los hechos de aquel día. - ¡Vaya! ¡El viejo y astuto Severus, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga! Me pregunto cómo fue que consiguió sobrevivir. No cualquiera, sobrevive a una serpiente como esa.

\- No lo sé y no estoy segura de que quiera saberlo con exactitud. Me refiero a que suena a que pasó por mucho dolor o tal vez todavía atraviesa mucho dolor y lo menos que quisiera, de volver a verlo, es atosigarlo con preguntas que quizá no quiera responder.

\- Severus es un hombre muy inteligente. Estoy segura de que encontrará formas de lidiar con el dolor y de tener la vida que tanto desea tener al fin.

\- Entiendo la desesperación de Harry por encontrarlo, pero presiento que ha de estar leyendo la noticia en alguna parte y pensando que queremos encontrarlo para encerrarlo. De seguro ya ha comenzado a huir de nuevo y si es tan astuto como para haber sobrevivido a la muerte, sé que nos hará la búsqueda muy difícil. – Hermione dejó escapar todo el aire que sin darse cuenta, estaba reteniendo, por la boca. – Pero pensé que el señor McCallister había dicho que no le reveláramos la verdad a la comunidad mágica. ¿Por qué habrá permitido que se filtrara información y que una horrorosa mujer, como Rita Skeeter, escribiera semejantes tonterías? Así mismo como lo hizo con el director Dumbledore.

¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que no le permitiría dormir, hasta encontrar una respuesta.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: _**¿Quién es en verdad,**_ _ **Conrad**_ _**Willis**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Una navidad especial**_

Se había levantado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, preguntándose si debía volver al trabajo o comenzar a escapar.

Pero él no era un cobarde. Jamás lo había hecho y no comenzaría, aún después de terminada la guerra por fin.

\- ¿El amo piensa ir a trabajar? La fórmula que prepara, aún no está lista. ¿Y si los efectos se terminan y el amo no vuelve a la normalidad?

\- Pues entonces asumiremos las consecuencias. Hoy es un día en el que no puedo faltar. Se supone que seré promovido a ayudante en la formulación de las pociones que se venderán en la tienda y resultaría misterioso que desapareciera de repente, tras haberme comprometido.

\- El amo no debería olvidar que cada vez los efectos de la poción duran menos y también le están causando problemas serios.

\- Ya deja de preocuparte, la nueva fórmula estará lista en muy poco tiempo y prácticamente nadie notará la diferencia.

\- Los efectos pueden resultar permanentes, amo. Ya ve lo que sucede.

Decidió ignorar al elfo y terminar de vestirse. Pensarlo demasiado no iba a llevarlo a ninguna parte y no podía llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo, desde que había sido promovido.

Y apenas y abandonó la casa, no dejaba de escuchar la misma noticia por todos lados. Al parecer, todos habían comprado la prensa ese día y el nombre de _Severus_ _Snape,_ corría de boca en boca mientras las personas se miraban la una a la otra, como si pensaran que sus vecinos más cercanos pudieran estar ocultando algo.

Había largas filas en los quioscos de periódicos, donde no las hubo nunca y los magos pagaban galeones por leer lo mismo que escuchaban de los demás, pero para comprobarlo por sí mismos.

Negó con la cabeza, subiendo aún más el cuello de su túnica por el frío y caminando más aprisa en dirección de la tienda. Mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido podría escapar de esa locura.

\- ¡Hola, Conrad! - saludó Angelina, tan amable como siempre. - ¿Qué tal la cita...? - se detuvo por unos minutos. - Disculpa. ¿Qué tal la cena con la ministra de magia?

\- Sin novedades. Incluso le gustó mi regalo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Hermione es una mujer muy sencilla. Además, escogió el regalo perfecto. ¡Es casi como magia, que supiera exactamente qué tipo de libro le gusta leer!

\- Una simple casualidad. O tal vez no y la ministra y yo, tenemos gustos ligeramente similares. - Angelina arqueó una de sus cejas, así que se apresuró en agregar: - Pero eso no quiere decir que su novio, el señor Weasley, no tenga algo en común con ella.

\- Bueno... si le soy sincera... - dijo la mujer, mordiéndose el labio inferior y empujando la puerta de la tienda, tras haber estado derritiendo la nieve acumulada en la entrada con su varita. - A veces me pregunto qué es lo que tienen en común, precisamente.

Se encogió de hombros y al caminar hasta su puesto de siempre, tras la barra, se encontró con una carta a su nombre. Sintió un poco de aprehensión al pensar en los posibles remitentes, pero trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

No podían haberlo encontrado tan pronto, si las investigaciones recién comenzaban. Intentó sentarse como si nada en uno de los taburetes y tomar el sobre, distraídamente, mientras Angelina cerraba la puerta y colgaba su abrigo de nieve en el perchero tras la puerta.

\- Ah... sí... - dijo de repente, mientras apuntaba una vieja chimenea con su varita. - George trajo esa carta antes de marcharse y es por ello que me he encargado yo, de abrir la tienda por él. Se ha ido muy temprano, a visitar a su madre y llevó a Fred con él. Dejó dicho que usted era plenamente capaz de atender la tienda por sí mismo y que lo considerara como una especie de prueba para sus habilidades de dirección. También dijo que al volver, entrarían en materia y conversarían acerca de la siguiente muestra que prepararían juntos. - al notar su expresión de total sorpresa ante las novedades, Angelina sonrió ampliamente. - Lo siento. Cuando a George se le mete algo en la cabeza, es difícil que abandone la idea. Pero descuide. Hoy he pedido un día libre en mi trabajo y me quedaré por si necesitara ayuda de alguna índole.

\- Lo que menos quisiera es que tuviese inconvenientes con su jefe, por mi culpa. - dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado por un momento.

\- No se preocupe. El trabajo no es tan pesado de todos modos y mi jefe sabe que tengo un hijo, así que es consciente de que tengo otras responsabilidades.

Asintió ligeramente nervioso. Jamás había atendido una tienda por su cuenta y a pesar de que llevaba un par de días, mirando a su jefe en acción, no se sentía confiado de sus habilidades.

Pero de a momento, se concentró en la carta que tenía entre manos. Comenzó a rasgar el sobre con mucho cuidado y con dos de sus dedos, deslizó el pergamino en su interior, hasta que éste salió fácilmente y sin ninguna arruga que lamentar.

Literalmente lo contempló por cinco minutos exactos, antes de decidirse a abrirlo. Sus manos temblaban, a pesar de que reconocía la caligrafía de la ministra de magia y que no se trataba de que lo estuvieran buscando precisamente.

¿O tal vez sí? Ni quería enterarse, la verdad.

Lo desplegó frente a sus ojos y trató de leerlo tan calmadamente como pudo y sin anticiparse y saltar a conclusiones.

" _Querido Señor_ _Conrad_ _"._

" _Espero que ya lo haya pensado lo suficiente, puesto que estoy decidida a invitarlo a nuestra fiesta de navidad que siempre celebramos con la familia de Ronald_ _Weasley_ _. Lo estuve analizando durante algún tiempo y considero que pasar las fiestas, solo, no ha de ser bueno para su salud física y mental, así que estoy decidida a invitarlo y no quiero leer un no como respuesta._

 _Perdone mi insistencia, pero no concibo que alguien pueda pasar estas fechas solo y ahora que me salvó la vida, pues mucho menos. Sé que con la cena y el regalo, ya no estoy en deuda, pero eso no significa que debamos dejar de tratarnos y no intentar, al menos, ser amigos._

 _¿No le parece que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, deberíamos ser amigos? ¡Es como si el destino así lo quisiera desde un principio y es por ello que vive chocando conmigo!_

 _Por favor_ _considérelo_ _y_ _envíeme_ _una respuesta pronto._

 _Espero que su brazo ya haya sanado completamente y que_ _Fred_ _no le esté dando dolores de cabeza. Felicidades nuevamente por su nuevo cargo dentro de la tienda y espero que le vaya de maravilla. Muy pronto de seguro volveré y probaré alguna de sus maravillosas recetas (o como_ _George_ _jocosamente afirma)._

 _Reciba mi más cordial saludo._

 _ **Hermione**_ _ **Granger**_

 _ **Ministra de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Nuevamente se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si ya Francine Conway había revelado la verdad de si estaba vivo o no; no le apetecía en verdad, ponerse al descubierto. Y mucho menos frente a Harry Potter y compañía.

Pero otra vez se encontraba con el mismo problema, que se había encontrado durante la invitación para cenar. No sería precisamente educado que respondiera que no y mucho menos tendría una buena excusa para negarse, a no ser que fingiera estar enfermo repentinamente.

Y tampoco quería preocupar a Fred. Si mentía diciendo que estaba enfermo, tendría que faltar al trabajo y no quería que el niño se preocupara y comenzara a implorarle a su padre para que lo visitara en casa y tratara de encontrar una forma de sanar su repentino mal.

\- _De todos modos, ya comenzaste a trabajar en una muestra que debería ser mucho más efectiva y prolongada, antes de la fiesta. Nadie debería notar un solo cambio y pasarás desapercibido sin problemas. Sin importar que ese lugar esté lleno de_ _aurores_ _. Nada malo te pasará._

Ni cuenta se había dado de que Angelina ya se había marchado a la parte superior de la tienda, ni de que Fred y su padre entraban en el establecimiento.

\- Hablar solo, casi nunca _(o tal vez nunca_ ), es una buena señal. - parpadeó y alzó la mirada de la carta que había estado mirando por largos minutos. George sonreía mientras cargaba un par de cajas, que se apresuró en levantarse y echar una mano, mientras miraba la carta de reojo. - Hmm, ya veo que leíste la carta de Hermione. Estuve tentado a abrirla sin que te enteraras, pero pensé que lo mejor era respetar tu privacidad. - sonrió de manera cómplice y mientras colocaban las cajas tras el mostrador. - Aunque te confieso que tengo un poco de curiosidad. Ella casi nunca escribe tanto, sólo al baboso de mi hermano.

\- Me invita a la fiesta de navidad que van a organizar en _La Madriguera_ o algo así... - se rascó la cabeza, como si intentara recordar el nombre exacto. George sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vaya. ¿Y qué piensa Ronald de esto?

\- No lo sé y no creo que la ministra se lo consultara precisamente. Después de todo, ella es una mujer lo bastante adulta como para decidir qué quiere o no quiere hacer. Ese joven pelirrojo, ni siquiera debería entrometerse.

\- ¡Ah! Creo que mi hermano no te simpatiza mucho. Bueno, es que a veces es un poco inseguro de sí mismo. Creo que piensa que Hermione lo dejará y encontrará un hombre con el que se sienta más identificada. Aunque los dos se complementan, supongo.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que debería responder. No quisiera incomodarla y que luego tenga problemas con su novio, por mí culpa.

\- Ronald tiene que aprender que el amor no se aprisiona para conservarlo. Debe ser libre y solamente así, sabrá si volverá por él. Si lo ama tanto, como él a ella.

Se rascó la parte posterior del cuello con la pluma y se preguntó si George tenía razón. A pesar de ser un poco cursi, también tenía un efecto poético muy interesante.

Asintió entonces y colocando un poco de tinta en la pluma, comenzó a redactar una respuesta.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**

 **Lamento que sea tan cortito, pero me caigo del dolor con una cordal que está empujando. Mañana les subiré el resto, lo prometo.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: **_Una navidad especial_**

 ** _Bajo el muérdago_**

Las palabras que George había dicho, le habían dado el suficiente valor para escribirle una carta a la ministra de magia y hechicería. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que la nueva fórmula estaría lista aquella noche, así que no tenía por qué decir que no precisamente.

" _La nueva muestra de cabellos, debería ser más resistente que la que he estado usando todo este tiempo". "Tonto elfo y sus tontos temores sin sentido. Sé lo que hago, preparo pociones desde que tengo memoria. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda equivocarme a estas alturas de mi vida?_

\- ¿Ocupado, Conrad? – la voz de su jefe, volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. – He estado pensando en que debemos reponer el stand de lo que llamo: _"los salta clases"_. Quizá puedas ayudarme a mejorar la fórmula de las pastillas vomitivas. Funcionan una o dos veces, pero luego los usuarios experimentan efectos adversos como que sus lenguas se tornan moradas sin ninguna razón y demora días en ceder el efecto.

\- Reconozco que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de experimentarlo de primera mano, pero quizá pueda darme una lista de los ingredientes que emplea en ellas y podríamos descartar el que causa dicho efecto y tal vez reemplazarlo por otra cosa.

\- Bueno. Yo me encargaré de buscar la receta y tú te encargarás de hacer tantos experimentos como necesites. Si llegas a la conclusión de que es necesario un sujeto de prueba, me ofrezco voluntariamente. No creo que vaya a morir, pero me aseguraré de componer mi epitafio.

Sonrió a medias mientras George también le sonreía y caminaba entre la mercancía, para subir las escaleras y buscar la receta en cuestión. Tenía un par de minutos para escribirle una respuesta a la ministra de magia, así que tomó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que había sobrado de una de las órdenes que se había hecho y se aseguró de entintar muy bien su pluma, meditando por unos segundos.

¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en asistir a una fiesta de navidad donde seguro había una gran cantidad de personas y todas ellas, interesadas en encontrarlo? A pesar de que no había probado la fórmula en cuestión, para mantenerse seguro bajo una apariencia irreconocible, sentía un extraño cosquilleo recorrerle. Arriesgarse y hacer una prueba de su trabajo en público.

Tentador y peligroso al mismo tiempo. Pero ya su vida estaba cambiando de ser pacífica y monótona, a involucrarse en aventuras y en un pasado que al parecer no podía dejar atrás.

Capaz si luchaba contra la corriente y se negaba a asistir a la fiesta, algo peor podía suceder. Era como una cadena, lo mejor era seguir los acontecimientos tal cual fuesen llegando.

" _Estimada ministra de magia,_ _Hermione_ _Granger._

 _Lo he estado pensando así como usted dijo y a pesar de que ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar las_ _navidades_ _solo, en casa, no creí que fuese muy educado de mi parte el rechazar su invitación. Hacer algo diferente, aunque sea sólo por una vez, quizá no sea tan malo y volvamos a tener una velada de lo más agradable. Además, estoy seguro de que eso hará feliz a_ _Fred_ _. Debería pensar en comprarle un regalo, ya que no pude traerle nada de nuestra cena de agradecimiento._

 _Ahora, con respecto al asunto de ser amigos…_

 _Creo que tiene usted razón y después de todo lo que ha pasado y de las veces que he chocado con usted por accidente, es lo más lógico a suceder y está bien para mí. Después de todo siempre es bueno tener más amigos, aparte del ministerio para el que trabaja._

 _Reciba mis más cordiales saludos y si decide visitar la tienda, ya sabe dónde encontrarme._

 _(Tras el mostrador, si se lo está preguntando)._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Conrad_ _Willis_

 ** _Despachador de la tienda Sortilegios_** ** _Weasley_**

Releyó la carta un par de veces, antes de doblarla en dos partes y tomar el mismo sobre que había usado la ministra de magia, pasando suavemente su varita bajo la mesa y sobre éste, para dejarlo en blanco y escribir la nueva dirección mágicamente.

\- ¡CONRAD! – la voz de Fred rompió con el momentáneo silencio en el que se encontraba y agradeció el haber guardado su varita a tiempo. El niño brincaba los escalones hacia el piso inferior y parecía traer un suéter nuevo. Tenía una enorme F brillante y tejida con hilo dorado, sobre lana roja. Definitivamente algo que no usaría, pero que estaba acostumbrado a ver en la familia Weasley. George también tenía uno y conservaba el de su hermano, en un lugar especial de la tienda.

\- Buenos días, Fred. Ya me estaba preocupando, tanta paz… - dijo a modo de chiste _(aunque con un poco de sinceridad. No le molestaba estar en silencio para variar)_ , pero de todos modos el niño no lo captó. Se subió como pudo a uno de los taburetes y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Papá me dijo que ibas a ir a nuestra fiesta de navidad, que organiza la abuela Molly. ¡Qué genial!

\- Precisamente… - dijo el hombre, poniendo la carta para Hermione a la vista del niño pelirrojo. - ¿Por qué no hacemos una visita al correo y enviamos ésta carta a la ministra de magia? Sólo para confirmarle mi asistencia.

\- ¡Está bien!

\- Pero tendrás que usar el abrigo, pues está haciendo mucho frío y no queremos que te resfríes y dejes de interrumpirme cuando estoy en medio de un importante trabajo.

El niño se cruzó de brazos sobre el taburete pero tenía mucha curiosidad por las lechuzas del correo, así que sin quejarse y obedientemente, permitió que Conrad le ayudara a ponerse el mullido abrigo para el invierno. Tras obtener el permiso de George, ya estaban caminando a través de las aceras de piedra, ahora cubiertas de una capa de nieve más o menos densa.

\- ¡Ya verás lo mucho que te vas a divertir y lo mucho que vas a comer! ¡Yo siempre me divierto mucho en las fiestas de la abuela! Y espero que también asistas a la fiesta de año nuevo. El abuelo Arthur siempre me deja encender los fuegos artificiales con su varita. Es la única vez que puedo sostener una varita de verdad, mamá nunca me da permiso de jugar con la suya o con la de mi papá. Tampoco me permite jugar con la de mi prima Victoire.

\- ¿Victoire? – preguntó Conrad mientras ponía especial atención al camino. Lo que menos quería era chocar otra vez con alguien. Especialmente con la ministra o con Francine Conway.

\- Sí. Victoire Weasley. La hija de mi tío Percy. Casi nunca puedo verla, puesto que mi tío Percy siempre está ocupado con algo. Pero me divierto mucho cuando estamos juntos. Es muy aburrido cuando estás rodeado de puros adultos y no tienes a otros niños para jugar. Los adultos no me entienden y siempre me ponen ropa estúpida que tengo que usar, y mamá siempre me está alisando el cabello e intentando peinarme. ¡No me deja tranquilo!

\- Sí, me imagino. – trató de no reírse, pero se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. – Victoire suena como una niña muy especial.

\- El tío Percy es muy aburrido. Siempre está hablando de reglas y siempre nos cuenta de la vez que trabajó como secretario del ministro de magia y de todos los premios que ganó mientras estudiaba y también, mientras trabajó en el ministerio. Yo sólo espero que Victoire no termine como él. Es como Hermione. ¡A veces son tan aburridos! En cambio al tío Ron le gusta divertirse. ¡También al tío Harry!

\- _¿Tío Harry?_

\- Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley están saliendo juntos. – dijo el niño, arqueando una de sus pequeñas cejas y como sugerencia de que Conrad no estaba en nada. – No sé exactamente lo que significa salir, pero creo que se convertirá en mi tío muy pronto. Así como Hermione, también será mi tía. Mi papá dice que a mi tío Ron, le gusta mucho ella.

\- Quieres decir que está enamorado de ella y tienen planes a futuro, de casarse y formar una familia.

\- ¡Sí! – aceptó el niño, corriendo a un par de centímetros de él. – Espero que tengan muchos hijos, para yo poder jugar. Estoy tan aburrido de pasar todo el día en la tienda.

\- Me imagino que sí. ¡Pero oye…! ¡No puedes negar que tú y yo, nos divertimos mucho mientras estamos ahí!

\- Pero no es lo mismo. Ya tú eres grande y haces cosas de grande que yo no puedo hacer. Siempre tengo que acostarme temprano mientras tú te quedas despierto hasta tarde y ves a los vampiros que salen durante la noche, para chuparle la sangre a las personas en las calles.

\- ¿Vampiros, Fred? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras el niño asentía una y otra vez.

\- ¡Yo sé que hay vampiros y hombres lobo, durante la noche, en las calles de Hogsmeade! Siempre salen cuando las personas están dormidas. Así nadie los caza. Como las ninfas de bosque y las hadas.

\- Pero si sólo salen cuando todos duermen, ¿cómo comen entonces? – preguntó el hombre mientras empujaba la puerta de la tienda de correos y le abría paso al niño, que parecía reflexionar lo que su amigo había dicho.

\- Es verdad. ¡Pero yo sigo creyendo que existen y están muy cerca de nosotros!

\- Por supuesto que existen, pero no son como te los estás imaginando. Algunos hombres lobo son agresivos y otros no.

\- Eso dijo papá. Que conocía a uno, al profesor Remus Lupin. Dijo que era un hombre muy bueno y que no merecía morir durante la guerra. También conoció a uno muy malo que fue quién mordió a mi tío Bill.

A la breve mención de Remus Lupin, su mente se llenó de recuerdos en los que ni quería pensar, así que se distrajo con estudiar las lechuzas de la tienda de correos e intentar escoger la más apropiada. O la que más le pareciera a Fred.

\- ¡Esa esa…! – señaló el niño, a una repisa alta. Una lechuza negra, hecha un ovillo, parecía dormir y por su aspecto, también parecía muy obstinada. Se preguntó por qué el niño la había escogido, pero no podía negarse o iba a herir sus sentimientos. El animal parecía descansar y no estaba seguro de que deseara realizar esa encomienda en verdad.

La mujer en la tienda, tenía una personalidad alegre a pesar de estar enteramente cubierta de plumas y a pesar del desagradable olor a excremento que tenía la tienda. Parecía sufrir una fuerte alergia a las lechuzas, pero amaba su trabajo y continuaba diciendo que de renunciar, su vida no tendría sentido. Fred se emocionó de inmediato y al momento en el que la mujer se subió a un pequeño taburete, para alcanzar a la lechuza en cuestión. Era considerablemente alta y con el cabello largo, negro y liso, lo que hacía fácil que las plumas y restos que dejaban las aves, se atoraran en su cabello. Sus brillantes ojos café, brillaron ante el entusiasmo del niño, tras ella bajarse del taburete, sin mucho esfuerzo y debido a su altura, sosteniendo a la lechuza negra que no parecía muy contenta de que la molestaran mientras dormía.

\- No creo que esté muy contenta de realizar el trabajo. – señaló Conrad, pero la mujer le restó importancia a su preocupación.

\- Se le pasará tras volar un poco. Es un poco temperamental, pero tiene que aprender a obedecer al cliente y dejarse domar. Aunque parezca mentira, es muy competitiva y siempre quiere demostrar que puede realizar la tarea. Sin importar la distancia.

\- ¿Entonces no perderá mi carta? Es muy importante que la persona en cuestión, la reciba y en la dirección exacta. Cuanto antes.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no la perderá! – exclamó la mujer, extendiendo sus manos para que le entregara la carta. – La prepararé y estará lista en unos minutos.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de aprehensión, pero ya no podía arrepentirse. Sólo esperaba que la fórmula funcionara durante la dichosa fiesta.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: **_Bajo el muérdago_**

 ** _Un inocente beso y una incómoda conversación_**

Esa noche, George lo había citado en la tienda y había cerrado más temprano para que pudieran aparecerse juntos en La Madriguera. 24 de diciembre y se encontraba de pie frente a un caldero humeante, mirando un viejo reloj cucú sobre la pared, contando los minutos y a medio vestir para la reunión.

Por los cuatro fundadores que tenía que funcionar. Había seguido la receta al pie de la letra, releyéndola una y otra vez para evitar saltar alguno de los pasos y agregar la dosis correcta de ingredientes. A pesar del rostro de desconfianza del elfo doméstico a su lado.

\- No vale la pena que insistas, Twirdy. La beberé de todos modos.

\- Twirdy sólo intenta proteger al amo. Si el amo continúa bebiendo la poción sin descanso, algo terrible podría pasar. Twirdy prometió servir y cuidar del amo, pero el amo le dificulta el trabajo a Twirdy.

\- ¿Y qué importancia tiene? Sobreviví a la guerra. ¿Qué importancia tiene lo que haga con mi vida desde ahora?

\- El amo podría dejar de tomar la poción. Vivir oculto en un lugar apartado, abandonar su trabajo y dejar de exponerse tanto.

\- ¿Y quedarme todo el día encerrado sin hacer nada? Lo siento, Twirdy, pero esa clase de vida no es para mí.

\- Pero por qué el amo debe trabajar en esa tienda precisamente. ¿No puede el amo, trabajar de manera independiente?

Se disponía a responder, pero la poción dentro del caldero había comenzado a burbujear. Con su varita apagó el fuego e introdujo un largo cucharón, revolviéndola un par de veces, antes de verterla en un pequeño vial.

Sus ojos, de inmediato, se encontraron completamente fijos en el líquido dentro del pequeño vial y como si se tratase de oro puro. Apenas una cucharada concentraba tanto poder, que simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Estaba listo para la susodicha fiesta de navidad y veinte como esas.

\- Estamos retrasados, Twirdy. – dijo, mientras destapaba el vial que aún se encontraba un poco caliente y se lo llevaba a los labios para beber su contenido. Antes de hacerlo, agregó: - Prepara nuestro equipaje, en caso de que algo salga mal.

Y así, sin más, tragó el contenido del vial de un solo golpe y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, esperando. Si no se había equivocado, el efecto debía ser casi inmediato.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó, al sentir el cosquilleo de la magia en la punta de sus dedos. Al menos, la magia de la poción recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo.

Continuó mirándose en un viejo espejo y hasta que estuvo satisfecho con su apariencia de siempre. Con una túnica de gala color café y con el cabello cepillado y recogido en una cola de caballo, así como la ministra había elogiado la primera vez que lo había visto y gracias a las ideas de Angelina.

\- Creo que ya está. – le dijo al elfo, sosteniendo tres paquetes de regalo entre sus brazos. – Asegúrate de recogerlo todo y borrar nuestro rastro, al momento de recibir mi señal, si algo saliese mal. ¿De acuerdo?

El elfo asintió a regañadientes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se las arreglaba para abrirla, con las manos ocupadas. En cuanto la cerró tras de sí y abandonó la calidez de la chimenea, enfrentándose a la frialdad del clima, dio un profundo suspiro y trató de pensar positivo, sin dejar de palpar el pequeño vial de reserva en su bolsillo.

Tenía fe en que no iba a necesitarlo. Que todo iba a salir bien.

Y al llegar a la tienda, Angelina y Fred la decoraban para las fiestas. Colgaban luces de colores con la varita, mientras Fred rodaba una bola de nieve a su alrededor, para hacerla más y más grande. Su padre hacía lo mismo, así que supuso que intentaban construir un muñeco de nieve.

\- ¡Conrad! – saludó George con una sonrisa, sacudiéndose la nieve de las manos y dándole una suave palmada en el hombro. – Elegante como siempre, ¿no? ¿Intentando impresionar a la ministra?

\- Solamente quiero lucir acorde a la circunstancia. Aunque si sucede, lo de impresionar a la ministra, serán puntos extra.

George rio mientras Fred corría en su dirección e intentaba descifrar lo que hacía reír a su padre de esa manera. Su jefe se cruzó de brazos, meditando por unos segundos.

\- Mi madre ya nos espera. Pero si quisieras, podemos partir un poco más tarde. Seríamos los primeros en arribar a la madriguera y no estoy seguro de que quieras que te acose con preguntas incómodas.

\- No importa. Estoy seguro de que es una dulce mujer y en el camino, pensaré en las posibles respuestas que tenga que dar.

George volvió a reír y asintió, acercándose a Angelina para notificarle que se marchaban. Fred parecía especialmente feliz, aunque no dejó de notar que tenía los bolsillos llenos de petardos y otros objetos de broma, que intentaba ocultar de sus padres. Se hizo la vista gorda y fingió que no lo había notado, mientras el niño parecía extrañamente contento de utilizar su mullido abrigo de invierno y puesto que podía ocultar muy bien lo que llevaba consigo.

\- Buenas noches, señor Conrad. – saludó Angelina, mientras él se inclinaba en una pequeña reverencia de cortesía. – Se ve usted muy elegante. Le aseguro que pasará una noche estupenda y que se quedará deseando que sea navidad nuevamente, para que volvamos a reunirnos.

\- He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de La Madriguera y confieso que ya me tiene muy intrigado.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes. – dijo George, uniéndose a la conversación. – Nos apareceremos todos juntos, ya que Conrad no conoce el lugar ni el punto de aparición.

Angelina no demoró en asentir, inclinándose para sostener a Fred quien parecía un poco reacio a que su madre lo alzara en brazos y pudiera descubrir lo que tenía en los bolsillos.

\- Fred… ¿por qué tu suéter se siente tan abultado? – escuchó que la mujer preguntó, mientras George pronunciaba el conjuro y cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que Fred hubiese dicho, no pudo escucharla mientras viajaba en un espiral de colores y luces.

Al aparecerse, el niño se alivió que sus padres se distrajeran con la caminata en dirección de la casa más extraña que hubiese visto jamás. Ni siquiera podía comprender su estructura y la inclinación que parecía tener. Pero la magia podía hacer casi cualquier cosa, así que no tenía sentido cuestionar las cosas. Comenzó a sentirse un poco aprehensivo, a medida que se acercaban a la puerta principal y George alzaba su varita para levantar encantamientos protectores. O eso supuso.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto tan pálido, Conrad? – preguntó el muchacho, al notar que había empalidecido un poco. – No te preocupes, estaremos detrás de ti y listos para rescatarte de cualquier pregunta embarazosa, que se le ocurra a mi madre. ¿No es así, Angelina?

La mujer rio y al momento de empujar la puerta de entrada, Fred entró corriendo prácticamente como una bala, sorteando los banquillos de la cocina y en dirección de la sala de estar, donde una dulce voz lo recibió afectivamente.

\- _¡_ _Fredy_ _!_ – se escuchó en la casa, mientras una mujer con el cabello tan pelirrojo como el niño y ataviada con un delantal de cocina, lo sostenía entre sus brazos y besaba sus mejillas sin parar. - ¡OH! ¿Por qué los bolsillos de tu abrigo, se sienten tan abultados? ¿Acaso has traído alguna cosa indebida contigo? – cuestionó la mujer, mientras Fred miraba a cualquier punto menos a su rostro y al rostro de su madre. Su padre simplemente sonreía, con las manos en la cintura y completamente orgulloso de la descendencia que tenía. - ¡George! ¡Angelina! Y… - se detuvo al observar un rostro nuevo. - ¡Bienvenido!

\- Mamá, él es el señor Conrad Willis y mi socio en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Normalmente pasa sus navidades solo en casa, así que Angelina y yo, pensamos invitarlo a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquier amigo de mi hijo, es bienvenido en esta casa! – declaró la señora Weasley, al parecer ebria de felicidad. - ¡Pero me hubiese gustado que me avisaras con antelación! – reclamó, poniendo a Fred en el suelo y quien corrió de nuevo a la sala de estar. - ¡Traes invitados y yo en estas fachas! ¡Si recién y terminaba de preparar la cena!

\- No tiene importancia, señora Weasley. – se atrevió a decir Conrad, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en la comisura de sus labios. – El delantal que tiene, sólo hace que su belleza natural resalte. Además, las fiestas no son simplemente para lucir nuestros mejores atuendos. Son para compartir, degustar buena comida y pasar tiempo con las personas que apreciamos. Y si le soy sincero… ¿a quién no le gusta una buena comida casera?

George se había quedado prácticamente pasmado ante los halagos, pero pareció funcionar y hacer ruborizar a su madre, quien apretaba las faldas de su delantal con cierta vergüenza y ante la mirada del hombre sobre ella. Muy pronto se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja y señalando la sala de estar, invitándolos a sentarse y ofreciéndoles un poco de ponche que fue a buscar a la cocina, tarareando y silbando.

\- ¡Muy bien, Conrad! – celebró George, tras sentarse y mirar a Fred quien parecía hurgar demasiado en sus bolsillos, en un rincón del lugar. - ¡Qué buena forma de quitártela de encima!

\- Para nada, si me parece una mujer de lo más agradable.

\- Eso es porque tú eres el invitado. Pero normalmente es un dolor de cabeza, dándote órdenes de aquí para allá.

\- ¡George! – advirtió Angelina, negando con la cabeza. - ¡Se trata de tu madre!

\- Eso es porque le aprecia, señor Weasley. – dijo Conrad, en voz baja. – Además, perdió a uno de sus hijos y quizá sienta cierto apego con usted. Como era su gemelo, por supuesto que le recuerda a él cada vez que lo ve. ¿No lo ha pensado de esa manera?

\- Supongo que sí, yo también pienso mucho en él. Especialmente en estas fiestas y cuando miro a Fred jugar. Me recuerda a cuando éramos niños y solíamos jugarle travesuras a cualquiera que estuviera en nuestro camino. Especialmente a nuestro hermano Ron.

Se conjuró un extraño y pesado silencio, así que Angelina consideró que era un buen momento para romper con el tenso ambiente y decir algo que volviera a animarlos a ambos.

\- Hermione y Ron ya deben estar por llegar. También Harry y Ginny. ¿Crees que Bill y Fleur vengan para estas navidades? Sé que Charlie volvió de su viaje a Rumania y Percy…

\- El tonto de Percy, seguro tiene una excusa para faltar a la fiesta de navidad y presentarse en año nuevo. Siempre sale con algo distinto cada año, así que no me sorprendería que ésta vez sea igual. Dice que siempre está ocupado y todavía me pregunto, cómo es que logró casarse. Si yo fuera su esposa, ya lo habría dejado. Es tan molesto… ¡incluso más que Ron! Y eso es mucho decir.

\- ¡George! ¡Deja de expresarte así de tus hermanos! Además, ¿qué va a pensar Conrad de lo que estás diciendo?

\- Descuide, señora Weasley. – se apresuró Conrad en responder, para zanjar la conversación. – Puedo comprenderlo. Al final de cuentas, son tantos hermanos, que este tipo de cosas son muy normales en familias grandes. Si todos nos agradásemos entre los otros, el mundo quizá o sería mejor o muy aburrido.

\- De todas maneras son sus hermanos y merecen respeto. Aunque Percy tenga una personalidad un poco difícil a veces, no significa que…

\- ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡A ti tampoco te simpatiza mucho! – le acusó su esposo y la joven se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que a veces no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero no significa que no me agrade.

Sintió deseos de reírse, mirando a la pareja discutir por algo tan tonto como eso. No tenía ni idea de cómo se veía una familia de verdad y en aquel momento lo estaba presenciando de primera mano.

 **¿Comentarios?**  
 **Por** **favor** **y** **gracias** **.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: **_Bajo el muérdago_**

 ** _Un beso y una incómoda conversación_**

No llevaba ni dos tragos de vino de elfo, cuando la flamante ministra de magia arribó a la Madriguera y de brazos de Ronald Weasley. Se veía radiante, con un vestido vino tinto y joyería muy brillante bajo las llamas de la chimenea de la que había salido. A pesar de que deseaba pasar desapercibido, muy pronto los acaramelados ojos de la ministra de magia se posaron sobre los suyos. Y también los de su novio o tal vez prometido.

\- Oh vaya. ¡Pero si es el famoso Conrad Willis, del que todos tanto hablan!

\- Feliz navidad. – dijo en voz baja, con la vista fija y sin pestañear. Prácticamente como si fuese un desafío que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

\- Por Merlín, Ron, déjalo en paz. ¡Es un placer volver a verlo, señor Conrad! Espero no haberlo molestado con la invitación y que esté pasando un momento muy agradable.

\- Precisamente, ministra. – colocó su copa con vino de elfo, aún sin terminar, sobre la mesa y se levantó del sofá para tomar una de sus manos y besarla suavemente. – Me siento verdaderamente honrado de estar en su presencia y de que me haya considerado digno de compartir las festividades con su familia.

\- No tiene que ser tan formal, podría llamarme Hermione si le apetece. Creo que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. Además, en estas paredes, simplemente soy Hermione Granger.

\- Si nos disculpa, creo que debemos saludar al resto de la familia. – la mano de Ron, continuaba sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Hermione, casi de manera incesante, pero la joven no se había movido ni un centímetro. Continuaba perdida en los grises ojos de aquel hombre que apenas y conocía.

\- Hermanito, hermanito. – la voz de George pronto atrajo su atención, aunque no distrajo a la ministra de entablar una conversación con su empleado. Conrad. Sin embargo, logró apartarlo de ella y caminar un poco en dirección de la cocina. – Hermione muy pronto te dejará, si sigues celándola de esa forma. Te aseguro que de Conrad no tienes que preocuparte. Es muy educado y no creo que tenga contemplado, conquistar a mujeres comprometidas. Aunque pienso que eres un poco lento, Hermione no te esperará por siempre.

\- Es que simplemente no confío en un hombre que prácticamente emergió del fondo de la tierra, del que no sabemos nada y que de pronto es el mejor amigo de mi novia y su salvador. A quien le debemos su vida. ¿No te parecen demasiadas coincidencias para una sola vida?

\- Te dejas llevar por las apariencias. Que el destino haya querido que se conocieran, no significa que vaya a dejarte por él. Si es que el destino existe, claro está. Pero, si me lo preguntas, yo también te dejara por algo mejor. ¿Acaso has pensado en la palabra: _"matrimonio"_?

\- Hermione tiene una agenda muy ocupada. Lo que menos quisiera es complicarla aún más.

\- Los ministros de magia, también se casan… - respondió George con una sonrisa, mirándola de lejos y mientras reía con un chiste que al parecer, Conrad había contado. Fred no había dudado en correr hacia la pareja, mientras ella se inclinaba un poco para desordenarle los cabellos y besarle una de sus mejillas. Incluso, Angelina parecía muy interesada en lo que su empleado estuviera diciendo. – Es muy inteligente. Siempre sabe qué decir y en el momento perfecto. Si vieras la forma en que alabó a mi madre…

\- ¿No te parece extraño y ligeramente escalofriante?

Se encogió de hombros, tomando una galleta de avena de un par de platos repletos de ellas, flotando a su alrededor. Por un momento lo había considerado, que resultaba verdaderamente imposible que una persona no tuviera un pasado, más sí un presente, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas y parecía un hombre honesto, a pesar de lo poco que sabía sobre él.

\- ¡OH! – de pronto se escuchó la voz de Hermione, en una exclamación, mientras miraba en dirección del tejado sobre ella y Conrad. Un pequeño muérdago había aparecido de la nada, que era mucho decir, haciéndole reír y ruborizarse, al momento en el que el hombre también había alzado su vista y se había percatado de lo mismo que ella.

\- ¡La señora Weasley y sus decoraciones! Espero que no esté encantado.

\- Estoy seguro que el joven Weasley se enfadará, ministra. – dijo, poniéndose súbitamente nervioso, desviando la vista y observando a cualquier lugar, menos a la joven frente a él. No quisiera que pensara que intento aprovecharme de usted.

\- ¡Por Merlín, si es sólo un pequeño Muérdago! – objetó ella, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de contener la risa que de pronto intentaba brotar a través de su garganta. – Un pequeño beso tampoco significa que le estoy siendo infiel a Ron.

\- Pues espero que no esté mirando… - sonrió Angelina con picardía, mientras Fred brincaba a un lado de los adultos.

\- ¡Hermione va a besar a Conrad!

Hubiese preferido evitarlo, pero tampoco quería que la ministra de magia pensara que la rechazaba. De pronto había comenzado a sudar como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida y había empalidecido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¡Pero no se asuste, señor Conrad! Si solo será un pequeño beso.

Permaneció quieto y como si sus pies estuvieran súbitamente clavados a la madera en la Madriguera. Había cerrado los ojos, fuertemente, de pronto esperando y sintiéndose como un tonto y como si esperara por algo dramático.

Aunque simplemente había sido un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Un poco pegajoso por el maquillaje que la ministra de magia, llevaba en aquel momento. Tanto él, como ella, se habían sonrojado bajo la débil luz de las llamas.

\- ¡Mire! – dijo ella, tras una breve pausa por la obvia sorpresa de haber besado en la mejilla, a un hombre que apenas y conocía. Mirando hacia el tejado, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño muérdago había desaparecido. Se echó a reír y de repente sus ojos brillaron, atrayendo la atención del hombre frente a ella y quien no dejaba de mirarla atentamente. Parecía como si su beso, hubiese tenido una especie de efecto paralizante. - ¡Sí estaba hechizado! Sólo iba a desaparecer, si le daba un beso o usted a mí. ¡Espero que no le haya molestado!

\- Por supuesto que no, señorita Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo, un beso es una molestia?

\- _Es verdad._ – le susurró ella, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y como para que sólo él pudiera oírlo. – Supongo que sólo cuando no es la persona indicada. ¿Verdad?

\- _Que no es su caso._ – le susurró de vuelta y logró reincorporarse a tiempo, puesto que Ron se acercaba. Traía una expresión hermética en su rostro y a pesar de que parecía dispuesto a decir algo, la señora Weasley muy pronto los interrumpió. Al parecer había utilizado su magia para transfigurar su viejo delantal y sus túnicas, en túnicas de gala y mucho más apropiadas para la celebración, sosteniendo un plato repleto de galletas de jengibre con formas de muñecos y bastones de caramelo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa, junto a la copa de Conrad y sonrió con las mejillas coloradas, muy contenta.

\- _¡Me alegro de que hayan podido venir!_ – exclamó, plantando un gran beso sobre una de las mejillas de Ron. – me encantaría que, para variar, toda la familia pudiera reunirse otra vez y como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! – exclamó el muchacho, intentando borrar las marcas del lápiz labial de su madre que había dejado en su mejilla.

\- ¡Ay, tampoco exageres que sólo fue un beso! Una lástima que ninguno de los muérdagos que he puesto como decoración, apareciera en el momento indicado. ¡A ver si besas a tu madre, aunque sea una sola vez por el resto de tus días! – declaró la mujer, sosteniendo una galleta y dándole un violento mordisco.

\- Yo me he topado con uno, hace poco. Conrad y yo, nos encontrábamos en este mismo punto y apareció de la nada. Pensé que estaba encantado para que no pudiéramos movernos hasta que nos diésemos un pequeño beso. ¡Y al parecer estaba en lo cierto! – se echó a reír, Hermione, mientras miraba la expresión de terror en el rostro del hombre a su lado. La señora Weasley muy pronto también soltó una carcajada, casi atragantándose con la galleta y dándole palmadas a Conrad en la espalda.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, tenía que admitir.

\- Espero que su relación con mi hijo, no haya comenzado con el pie equivocado. Como Hermione es su novia, espero que puedan ser amigos y que mi hijo no piense nada malo al respecto.

\- Sólo fue un inocente beso en la mejilla, no es una declaración de amor tampoco. A veces Ron es demasiado celoso.

\- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! – exclamó el aludido, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. – Tampoco voy a enfadarme por un beso en la mejilla. Aunque comienzo a preguntarme un par de cosas. Como por ejemplo: ¿Era necesaria una cena de agradecimiento, por salvarle la vida a mi novia, aunque en ningún momento utilizó su varita, pudiendo morir ambos?

\- ¡Ron! ¡Basta ya con eso!

\- Descuide, ministra, que puedo responder a su interrogante. – a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que podía decir, para salir de aquel aprieto, continuaba con la vista fija sobre el muchacho y sin pestañear prácticamente. Sin demostrar temor de algún tipo. – Como le dije a la ministra de magia, durante la cena, estoy enfermo y no puedo hacer mucho uso de mi magia. Me debilita considerablemente y sólo me permite realizar conjuros muy pequeños y que no requieran de mucho esfuerzo. Hasta ahora no había querido decírselo a nadie, puesto que no quería que se preocuparan al respecto. Especialmente el pequeño Fred. Pero si tanto insiste.

Antes de que Ronald pudiera pronunciar palabra, un gemido ahogado se escuchó en medio del salón. Fred se encontraba en medio de la habitación y al escuchar aquello, había dejado caer los petardos que tanto había tratado de ocultar de sus padres y del resto de la familia.

\- ¿¡Conrad se va a morir, papá!?

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! – le recriminó Hermione a Ron, en voz baja, mientras miraba la expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro del niño.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? – respondió Ron de igual manera, en voz baja y apenas despegando los labios.

Conrad se apresuró a negar con la cabeza e inclinarse hasta que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo y pudiera estar del mismo tamaño que el pequeño frente a él.

\- No voy a morirme. Solamente tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no utilizar mi magia, más de la cuenta. No te preocupes que no significa que vayamos a dejar de tener grandiosas aventuras, juntos, en la tienda. Siempre seremos amigos y eso te lo puedo asegurar. – sonrió, revolviéndole un poco sus rojizos cabellos y tratando de apaciguar su expresión de terror. – Aunque considero que deberías dejar de causarle tantos dolores de cabeza a tu madre, e intentar ser un buen niño. Podrías lastimarte con esos petardos y no queremos que tus padres se preocupen. ¿O sí?

El niño negó con la cabeza y a pesar de que todavía respiraba de manera entrecortada, parecía más tranquilo con lo que su mejor amigo había dicho.

\- ¡Está bien! Me voy a portar bien y ya no voy a lanzarle petardos a la gente. Si eso hace que no te mueras… - agregó al final, en voz baja y aterrada ante la idea, lo que le hizo sonreír y revolverle los cabellos con aún más esmero que antes.

\- No voy a morir. Hierbas malas como nosotros, nunca mueren y eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sonrió mientras el niño volvía a asentir con una sonrisa, mirando los petardos que pensaba colocar bajo las mesas, para entregárselos a su amigo y olvidar las bromas.

\- Me comportaré, lo prometo.

\- Esa es la idea, que seas un buen niño.

A pesar de la cruda mentira que se había visto en la obligación de decir, la familia había comenzado a sonreír ante las palabras de Fred.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: **_La alegría de la navidad_**

 ** _Un pasado oscuro I_**

A pesar de las atenciones, había decidido pasar el resto de la velada en un lugar apartado. No tenía el mejor de los tratos con el novio de la ministra de magia y lo que menos quería era terminar en Azkaban por eso.

\- ¡Anímate, Conrad! – exclamó su jefe al sentarse a su lado, en uno de los sofás de la casa y palmear su espalda con la acostumbrada fuerza de siempre, aunque tal vez un poco más fuerte debido al ligero estado de ebriedad por las fiestas. – Mi hermano es un tonto de capirote y en eso estamos de acuerdo.

\- Quizá tiene razón y la ministra espera mucho de mí. Espero no decepcionarla, pero no creo que pueda cambiar mi personalidad de la noche a la mañana.

\- Ella es así. Simplemente desea que todos estén felices. Además, dicho entre nosotros, Ronald es un poco lento. Hace mucho que debió pedirle su mano y finalmente casarse de una buena vez por todas, pero no lo ha hecho. ¡Hasta Harry Potter ya contempló esos planes a futuro con mi hermana menor! Pero Ronald insiste en que Hermione está muy ocupada como para casarse en este momento.

De vez en cuando la mirada de Hermione y la suya, se cruzaban en medio de la habitación. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas tanto como la señora Weasley, además de una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, charlando animadamente con Ginny Weasley. Por las expresiones de la pelirroja, debían estar hablando sobre Quidditch.

\- Ginny Weasley audicionará muy pronto para jugar con el equipo de Quidditch local. Su sueño es llegar hasta los mundiales, pero por algo se empieza.

\- Se nota que es una joven muy enérgica. Seguro que tendrá éxito en alcanzar sus metas.

\- Ella siempre fue la más callada y reservada de todos nosotros y mire en lo que se ha convertido, señor Conrad. Creo que eso debemos agradecérselo a Harry Potter. Haberse enamorado de él, quizá fue lo mejor que haya podido pasarle. Tenía que haberla visto durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Nunca tuvo miedo, si de salvar a Harry y a sus amigos se trataba.

\- Una terrible batalla en la que se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes… - respondió él con pesar y George asintió suavemente, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa con brandy. Delineando la forma con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

\- Así es, señor Conrad. Muchas vidas inocentes. Mi esposa suele decir que trabajo demasiado. Pero si soy franco con usted, es difícil desprenderse de esa sensación de soledad que te embarga, cuando pierdes a tu hermano y quien fue tú mejor amigo. ¡Además de gemelo por tantos años! No es tan sencillo…

\- Estoy seguro de que su hermano, esté en donde esté ahora mismo, se encuentra orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado y de la familia que ha formado. Lo que me recuerda que hay algo que quisiera darle a Fred. Algo que he tenido desde que era un niño y espero que no le importe ni a usted ni a su esposa, señor Weasley.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo George, riendo ante la expresión de expectativa de su empleado. – A no ser que quieras regalarle algo que atente contra su vida y las nuestras, que dudo sea el caso. – Conrad se disponía a replicar, así que se adelantó. – Por favor, adelante. Estoy seguro que le hará muy feliz.

Le hizo señas a su hijo para que se acercara y tuvo que sonreír ante la expresión de Fred, aterrado ante la idea de que su padre pudiera haberse enfadado.

\- ¡Yo no lo hice, papá! ¡He sido un buen niño, tal y como se lo prometí a Conrad! – se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su boca y un gemido de sorpresa. - ¿¡Acaso te estás muriendo, Conrad!?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Fred! – acervó su padre, sonriendo aún más. – Conrad sólo quería que te acercaras, para darte un regalo.

\- ¿¡Un regalo!? – exclamó el niño. - ¿¡Qué regalo!?

\- Tranquilo muchacho. – le contestó su padre, revolviendo sus cabellos un poco. – Los dejaré solos por un momento e iré a ver cómo está tu madre. No quiero que beba demasiado y que después se queje de una terrible jaqueca.

\- Yo siempre he querido probar el ponche de huevo, pero mamá nunca me lo permite. – se quejó Fred, cruzándose de brazos tras haberse marchado su padre. Fue el turno de Conrad para reír, negando con la cabeza y colocando un paquete rectangular entre las pequeñas manos del niño, envuelto en un colorido papel de regalo de color verde esmeralda y con un enorme lazo rojo en una esquina.

\- Creo que esto te resultará muy útil, ¡pero ay de ti si me entero que has estado usándolo para el propósito equivocado!

El niño apenas y pudo esperar para abrir su obsequio, rasgando el papel de forma poco ceremonial, abriendo los ojos como platos ante el objeto dentro del paquete.

\- ¡Una varita!

\- Así es. La varita que tuve cuando era niño y seguramente mucho más poderosa que esas horribles varitas de juguete.

\- Un momento… - dijo Fred, entrecerrando la vista con sospecha. – Cuál es el truco, Conrad. Que yo sepa, los niños como yo no podemos tener varitas sino hasta que cumplimos once años.

\- Ningún truco. Por supuesto que no es tan poderosa como una varita real, pero no es tan ineficaz como una de juguete. Es una pequeña creación personal que he guardado por años y que ahora me gustaría que tú tuvieras. ¿Crees que solamente a ti te gustaba inventar cosas? A mí también me gustaba hacer travesuras. ¡Pero no significa que estuviera bien o que debiera hacerlo!

Ni tiempo tuvo de decir el resto, el niño se había marchado como un rayo, ocultando la varita de la inquisitiva mirada de su madre. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea. Negó con la cabeza, tiempo después, sonriendo.

\- ¿Gratos recuerdos, señor Conrad? – escuchó la voz de Hermione a un lado, ignorando que todavía mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. – Como está sonriendo…

\- _¿Disculpe? –_ preguntó en voz baja y tras salir finalmente de su ensimismamiento, mientras la joven se sentaba a su lado y colocaba su copa sobre la mesa que tenían en frente.

\- Está sonriendo, así que me imagino que está pensando en algo agradable. ¡Espero que no esté aburrido! ¡De seguro tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar y yo lo obligué a venir!

\- Ha sido una velada realmente agradable, señorita Granger. Y para serle sincero, no quisiera causarle más problemas con el joven Weasley. Sé que tiene la mejor de las intenciones, pero si a él le incomoda mi presencia aquí…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ron es sólo un tonto. Dudar de lo que siento por él… - dijo en voz baja. Aparentemente la sola idea de que dudara de sus sentimientos, realmente le molestaba. – Como si fuese realmente posible que alguien pudiera enamorarse tras un par de horas de conocerse. No sé en qué demonios piensa, algunas veces me pregunto si en verdad somos el uno para el otro. Oigo a mi amiga Ginny y sus planes a futuro con Harry, y me pregunto si en algún momento Ron hará lo mismo.

\- Estoy seguro de que muy pronto el joven Weasley finalmente tomará la decisión adecuada, señorita Granger. Cuando las personas se enamoran, hacen muchas estupideces.

\- Supongo que sí, que tiene razón. – volvió a sonreír, tras secarse un par de pequeñas lágrimas de las mejillas. - ¡Feliz navidad!

\- Feliz navidad. – respondió, sonriendo de lado y estrechando sus manos entre las suyas.

Pero el chisporroteo de la chimenea interrumpió la conversación, con figuras arremolinándose en el medio de una sala de estar que ya de por sí era diminuta, con los que allí estaban reunidos. El rostro pálido de una mujer, muy pronto se hizo evidente y sintió su pulso temblar ante la idea.

\- Señorita Conway, ¡qué gusto volver a verla!

Sus grises ojos, muy pronto hicieron contacto con los azules ojos de aquella mujer. Sintió que sudaba frío por unos segundos, pero decidió hacer el esfuerzo de ignorarlo.

\- Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor Potter. Espero no ser inoportuna.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – intervino Hermione de inmediato. – Creo que tras todo lo que ha pasado, nos merecemos un poco de tiempo para conocernos mejor. Después de todo, tenemos una cosa en común que nos une.

\- Así es.

\- ¡Yo sólo espero que la profesora McGonagall, haya recibido mi invitación y decida venir! – declaró la joven ministra, muy contenta.

De todos los presentes, sólo Conrad tenía una expresión de perplejidad ante la noticia.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: **Un pasado oscuro I**

 ** _Margot_** **_McCallister_**

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Minerva McGonagall, jamás le habían causado tanta impresión como en aquel momento en el que se encontraban frente a frente. La mujer apenas y había puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea y tras saludar calurosamente a los presentes, no demoró en notar un par de rostros totalmente nuevos.

El rostro de Francine y el suyo, por supuesto.

\- Mi nombre es Francine Conway, encantada de conocerla profesora McGonagall. Fui la última en tener algún tipo de contacto con el señor Snape, antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro…

\- Era el profesor de pociones de la escuela que dirijo actualmente. Hogwarts. – la mujer dio una profunda inspiración y su semblante mostró una expresión de tristeza, contraria al cálido humor de las fiestas. – Así como Potter, me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Verlo nuevamente, aunque fuese una vez nada más. – Minerva hizo una breve pausa y bajó su mirada hasta contemplar el suelo de madera bajo sus pies, como si tuviese un interesante patrón jamás visto. – Creo que fui realmente dura con él y lo acusé de ser un cobarde, cuando en verdad había contribuido mucho más que alguno de nosotros, para que la guerra terminara. Todo este tiempo he sentido mucha culpa por aquello que debí y no debí decir, y ahora que esta oportunidad se presenta para enmendar las cosas…

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente profesora y en verdad quisiera ayudarla, pero simplemente se marchó una mañana y ni siquiera dejó un rastro que pudiera seguir. Solamente espero que esté donde esté, se encuentre sano y salvo. A mí también me gustaría volver a verlo alguna vez. Retomar una vieja amistad o al menos creo que el principio de una…

\- Oh bueno… - respondió Minerva con una sonrisa un poco maternal, secándose un par de pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, con los nudillos de una de sus manos. - ¡Creo que a usted no me lo han presentado tampoco!

Estaba tan absorto en la conversación entre ambas mujeres, tanto como el resto de los invitados, que en cuanto Minerva McGonagall se dirigió a él, demoró un par de segundos en darse cuenta. Un brazo de George le rodeó por los hombros y se sintió fundido en un apretado abrazo.

\- Profesora McGonagall, mi amigo acá presente se llama Conrad Willis y es el mejor trabajador que pueda usted imaginarse. La tienda funciona de las mil maravillas, con él como mi vendedor. Además, Fred lo adora, es su mejor amigo y lo sigue a todas partes. ¡Es casi como magia!

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y los presentes rieron, recordando una muy común reacción por parte de Molly Weasley, cada vez que le hablaban de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. Con uno de sus dedos empujó sus gafas hasta que estuvieran en adecuada posición, ya que habían resbalado hasta su nariz. Compuso una severa expresión, aun estrechando una de las manos de Conrad y sin quitarle la vista a George Weasley.

\- Esa tienda tuya ha causado más problemas que soluciones. Casi siempre encuentro a algún niño en la enfermería, que haya consumido uno de tus famosos salta clases o que no haya seguido las instrucciones del producto en cuestión y se provocara un accidente a sí mismo.

\- Pero tiene que admitir que celebró nuestra gran retirada, dándole una lección de respeto a Dolores Umbridge. Además, también tiene que admitir que hemos construido un exitoso emporio ¡y desde muy jóvenes!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

\- Además de tener un precioso hijo y una hermosa esposa. ¡Esos deberían ser tus mayores orgullos, no la tienda! – respondió la Sra. Weasley, mientras Angelina se encogía de hombros.

\- No se preocupe, señora Weasley. Una vez que decidí casarme con George, también decidí hacerlo con la tienda. Creo que hasta ya me acostumbré a compartir a mi marido con ella. Y con Conrad.

Mientras George reía, tanto como el resto de la familia, Conrad permanecía retraído y a pesar de que su jefe continuaba palmeando su espalda con mucho ánimo. No se sentía cómodo con tantas miradas posadas sobre él y continuaba apretando la mano que tenía sobre el pequeño frasco de poción, en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo de invierno.

\- Conrad tiene una extraña afinidad con las mujeres. Especialmente si se trata de chocar con ellas por accidente. – continuó Hermione, riendo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Chocó con una enorme caja de madera y casi mató a Hermione! ¡Pudo terminar en Azkaban, por golpear a la ministra de magia! – intervino Fred, uniéndose a la conversación entre adultos. – Pero Hermione no lo enviaría preso, ahora que sabe que está enfermo y que podría morir.

\- Y no pensaba hacerlo antes, pues tampoco me golpeó tan fuerte. No seas exagerado que simplemente fue una pequeña cortada en la frente. – respondió ella mientras se inclinaba para alzarlo entre sus brazos.

\- Además, ya te dije que no voy a morir. Simplemente es una _pequeña limitación._ – tuvo que insistir y volvió a sentirse incómodo, pero esta vez cuando los presentes guardaron silencio y sus miradas todavía totalmente fijas en él.

El niño no parecía convencido, pero agradeció que la conversación se dispersara y al momento en el que la señora Weasley anunció un brindis por el bienestar de la familia y de los amigos. Pudo entonces, alejarse lo suficiente y ocupar una de las sillas de madera, extra, que la Sra. Weasley había hecho aparecer para el resto de los invitados.

\- Salud, señor Conrad. – Hermione fue la primera en chocar su copa suavemente, a pesar de sus exhaustivos intentos por esconderse y sentándose en el sofá más cercano a su silla. El champán lucía frío y tentador, pero sus labios temblaban demasiado como para intentar llevarse la copa a la boca y que la ministra de magia lo notara. - ¿Se siente bien? Lo lamento si no está acostumbrado a este tipo de reuniones. – Hermione hizo una pausa por un momento, en tanto que no supo si su sonroje se debía a lo que estaba a punto de decir o si se debía a la bebida. - ¡Pero qué tonta soy, si continúo disculpándome por la misma cosa!

\- Descuide, señorita Granger. Sepa que si quisiera irme, ya lo habría hecho. – sonrió suavemente, al darse cuenta de que la joven mujer se había sonrojado aún más con sus palabras. – Lo que me recuerda que tengo un pequeño regalo para usted.

\- _¿Regalo, señor_ _Conrad_ _?_ – preguntó sorprendida, mientras el hombre asentía colocando su copa sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Para el momento en el que se dispuso a introducir una de sus manos en el bolsillo contrario de su túnica, el cual no contenía la pequeña botella con la poción, la ministra de magia frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se veía holgado y vacío, así que no sospechaba que hubiese allí un paquete.

\- _Espero que le guste, aunque preferiría que lo abriéramos en privado._

\- ¿En privado, señor Conrad? – preguntó la joven, un poco escéptica y lo que provocó una sonrisa suave en su contraparte.

\- Pues sí. – le aseguró, inclinándose de tal modo que sólo ella pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir. - No quisiera que su novio pensara lo peor de mí. ¿Hay algún lugar en esta casa, en el que podamos estar a solas por un momento? Preferiblemente con un espejo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior a modo reflexivo y mientras encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta, Conrad comenzó a preguntarse a su vez, por qué entraba en semejantes dilemas.

Definitivamente que su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, desde que había decidido trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley.

La joven finalmente asintió y tras mirar a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie les observaba y pudiera seguirlos, guio al hombre a través de las extrañas escaleras de caracol y hacia los pisos superiores.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación que siempre había compartido con Ginny y desde que había sido una niña, deteniéndose junto a un enorme espejo redondo y viejo, sobre una cómoda de madera negra y tan vieja como su par de vidrio.

\- Perfecto… - dijo el hombre en voz baja, dándole un suave toque con su varita a un paquete en miniatura que muy pronto tuvo el tamaño adecuado para ser un regalo. Estaba envuelto con un brillante papel azul y lo adornaba un lazo blanco. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que la ministra de magia se sintió un poco incómoda con el presente, así que decidió adelantarse.

\- No se preocupe si no pensó en regalarme algo. Simplemente lo hago por cortesía, por haberme invitado a pasar las festividades con usted y su familia. El señor George dijo que nunca debía llegar con las manos vacías y creo que he sido un necio y he tomado sus palabras muy en serio.

\- ¡No tenía que hacerlo, señor Conrad! La invitación la he hecho con el mayor de los gustos posibles y no debía sentir que me tenía que igualar la acción.

\- Aun así me gustaría que lo viera. – insistió, colocando el paquete rectangular entre sus manos y llevándose ambos brazos tras su espalda, expectante.

La joven ministra, mordiéndose el labio inferior, comenzó a desenvolver el vistoso papel de regalo y destapar la caja. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa, llevándose una de las manos hasta cubrirse la boca y reprimir lo que sin duda iba a ser otro gemido ante lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¡Señor Conrad… es precioso! – dijo, tras alzar la mirada y observar su sonrisa a medio lado.

\- Imaginé que le gustaría. Perteneció a mi madre y mientras mi elfo y yo, hacíamos una pequeña limpieza de invierno, lo encontramos. Está en buenas condiciones y no creo que exista otra mujer a la que considere más digna para llevarlo puesto… que usted.

\- ¡En verdad me halaga, pero era de su madre! Considero que debería conservarlo. O tal vez regalárselo a Angelina, ya que es la esposa de George y ustedes se llevan tan bien. ¡Si apenas y me conoce, como para considerarme tan digna de ésta hermosa pieza de joyería! ¡Si no supiera quién es usted, creería que está tratando de conquistarme!

Pero y a ciencia cierta, no tenía mucha idea de quién era. El hombre negó un par de veces con la cabeza y tomando el collar de la caja, se colocó detrás de ella. Mientras intentaba abrir el pasador para colocárselo, volvió a sonreír e invitándola a sentarse en la silla frente a la cómoda.

Y Hermione terminó cediendo tras darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que dijera, no lo convencería de lo contrario y de que debía aceptar su regalo.

\- Pensé en un regalo más adecuado para la señora Angelina, descuide que lo tengo todo cubierto.

\- _¿Ah sí?_ – no pudo evitar reír, mientras el hombre asentía con la cabeza y tras finalmente abrir el mecanismo del collar, sintió sus cálidos dedos sobre su cuello desnudo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la larga cabellera castaña del hombre tras ella, mientras se encontraba inclinado e intentando colocar el collar con extrema delicadeza.

Se trataba de rubíes en una cadena de oro, organizados como pequeñas flores con centros de diamantes. No supo exactamente por qué, pero comenzó a dudar que su madre tuviera semejante prenda y en cambio, pensó que tal vez el hombre había invertido su propio salario de la tienda, para comprárselo, tal cual lo había hecho con el libro que le había regalado durante la cena de agradecimiento.

Despertó de sus cavilaciones, una vez que sintió el frío metal sobre su cuello y la forma en la que el hombre apartaba un par de cabellos de su nuca, finalmente colocando el collar en la posición exacta y cerrando el pasador, admirando su trabajo en el espejo y con sus manos sobre sus igual descubiertos hombros por debajo del vestido.

\- Luce espléndido en usted, así como pensé que lo haría…

Sus brillantes ojos grises, allí, en ese preciso momento, volvieron a recordarle a alguien a quien no pudo identificar con claridad.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por** **favor** **y** **gracias** **!**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: **Un pasado oscuro** **II**

 ** _Margot_** **_McCallister_**

Y así como no era de extrañarse, una vez que tanto él como la ministra descendieron por la escalera de caracol, la familia parecía haber retomado el tema acerca de _Severus_ _Snape._

\- No tengo ninguna queja... – un joven alto y con el cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo, lideraba la conversación en aquel momento. – Nunca fui un mal estudiante así que el profesor Snape y yo, mantuvimos una relación sin mucho que recalcar. Pues sí, algunas veces consideré que su preferencia hacia Slytherin, por sobre el resto de las casas, era un poco molesta, pero nunca quise causar problemas.

\- Es una pena que el señor McCallister se niegue a ayudarnos con la búsqueda. Está tan cegado por su opinión, que no es capaz de escuchar nuestros argumentos. – la voz de Francine Conway, volvió a sonar cargada de tristeza y por un momento le dio la impresión de que bajo las llamas de la chimenea, sus ojos parecieron brillar como si súbitamente se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, sí. Aunque poniéndome en su lugar, creo que entiendo su postura. Recuerdo haber conocido a su esposa, una de las tantas veces que visité el ministerio de magia con Albus Dumbledore. Antes de aceptar el cargo como jefa de la casa Gryffindor, trabajé un par de años en el ministerio y no recuerdo haber visto a una persona tan entusiasta como ella. Margot McCallister era un rayo de sol, a comparación de Ivanov. Bueno, Margot Finney como la conocía con su apellido de soltera. El departamento de leyes mágicas funcionaba de maravilla con ella y todos sus subalternos la apreciaban.

\- _¿Y qué sucedió, profesora_ _McGonagall_ _?_ – se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, encontrándose repentinamente tan tensa en el sofá, que ya comenzaba a morderse las uñas ante las historias.

\- _Como imagino que saben,_ _Voldemort_ _quiso tomar el ministerio de magia y lo consiguió._ En su departamento se dictaban las leyes y muchas de las absurdas peticiones que ese detestable hombre tenía en mente, como cazar muggles, dejar libres a los dementores para que hicieran de las suyas, fueron firmemente rechazadas por ella. Dolores Umbridge dirigió uno de sus famosos: _Cuestionarios de desempeño_ , así como lo hizo en Hogwarts. Se hizo a puerta cerrada, nadie sabe exactamente lo que sucedió, pero aquellos quienes lo escucharon dicen que su gemido de dolor por todas las torturas que sufrió en aquella habitación, pudo escucharse en muchos pasillos.

Harry sintió un súbito escalofrío al recordar lo que le había tocado vivir en el quinto curso con esa horrible mujer y al mismo tiempo, Conrad también suprimió un desagradable escalofrío. De pronto su rostro tenía una mirada oscura y sombría.

\- Ministra… - no pudo soportarlo, ni siquiera notó el momento en el que al parecer, por inercia, había cerrado una de sus manos sobre uno de los sedosos brazos de la joven a unos pocos milímetros de él. En cuanto la mujer soltó un pequeño quejido, se dio cuenta de que no había medido su fuerza y de las marcas que sus dedos habían dejado, sobre su pálida piel.

\- Señor Conrad… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó en un susurro, extrañada, dándose la vuelta.

\- Creo que será mejor que me marche…

\- _¿Marcharse? ¿¡Por qué!?_

\- Pobre hombre… - fue la respuesta de Francine, cuando el resto de los invitados permanecían en silencio. – Pero de todos modos, no significa que el señor Snape…

\- El señor Ivanov es un hombre un poco complejo y difícil. Enfermó tras la muerte de su esposa. Dicen que estuvo a punto de morir…

\- _¿El señor_ _Ivanov_ _McCallister_ _, no tendrá una… cierta inclinación por la magia negra?_ – la voz de Harry al opinar, resultó tan sombría como la expresión que Conrad tenía. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida con la pregunta, mientras el señor Weasley parecía incómodo en su asiento.

\- _¿Magia negra, Potter?_ – preguntó la mujer en voz baja, meditándolo por minutos que al joven auror le parecieron eternos. – No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero puede ser. Su estilo para batirse en duelo, me recuerda mucho al de Severus. Pero si lo piensas objetivamente, tu magia puede cambiar mucho con los estados de ánimo. Así como el encantamiento _Patronum_ , puede alterar su forma drásticamente.

\- _¿Usted lo ha visto pelear, profesora_ _McGonagall_ _?_ – preguntó Ginny, muy sorprendida.

\- Sólo una vez, durante la primera gran guerra mágica que tuvimos. Muchos mortífagos perecieron en ella, incluyendo a Evan Rosier quien fue uno de los que casi acabó con la vida de Alastor Moody. El consejo de gobernadores rara vez se ensucia las manos con sangre en batalla, pero en aquel momento era más que necesario. Para ese entonces éramos muy pocos y muy jóvenes, la mayoría tenía miedo y vivían escapando. Pero si algo tiene una guerra, es que no importa cuánto escapes, al menos siempre te afectarán sus consecuencias. – la mujer hizo una breve pausa para humedecer sus labios un poco, con su copa de champán que ya estaba un poco tibia. – La Orden del Fénix aún era muy joven, pero hacíamos todo lo posible por defendernos y proteger a los muggles de Voldemort.

\- En Nueva York, nos enterábamos por las noticias y de vez en cuando teníamos casos aislados de mortífagos, asesinando a muggles o magos hijos de muggles.

\- Me alegro que la guerra terminara en Inglaterra o los ataques se habrían diseminado al resto del mundo. – Minerva dio un profundo suspiro y tal como si hubiese esperado muchos años para finalmente decirlo. – Es por ese motivo, que quisiera ver a Severus aunque fuese una última vez. Decirle cuánto lamento no haber comprendido lo que sucedía desde un principio.

\- Estoy segura de que muy pronto lo volveremos a ver. Y en mejores condiciones. Cuando el señor McCallister y el señor Calloway, finalmente comprendan que él es un hombre bueno. – sonrió Francine, colocando una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la profesora a su lado.

Durante un par de minutos, sólo se escuchó un pesado silencio que Hermione decidió romper tiempo después, sonriendo con efusividad y dispuesta a saludar a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Charlie! ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Teddy!... – exclamó, repartiendo abrazos para cada uno. - ¡Espero que Bill, Fleur, Percy y Victoire, no demoren en llegar!

\- Regresar ha sido todo un lío, con esta nevada. – respondió Charlie, con sus pulgares bajo el cinturón de sus pantalones. Desde la vista de Conrad, su considerable altura hacía ver a Hermione como en miniatura. Estaba inusualmente peinado o eso podía oír de la ministra de magia, entre risas, mientras su madre alababa que finalmente su hijo luciera decente en una reunión familiar.

Al momento de conocer a Teddy Lupin, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpa y le hizo sentir incómodo, aunque trató de ignorarlo y pretender felicidad. El joven tenía un estrafalario cabello azul y brillante, además de una apariencia muy relajada y poco seria, lo cual consideró como poco apropiado para su edad.

\- Y él… - señaló Hermione, muy contenta. – Es uno de los hermanos mayores de George. Charlie Weasley. Trabaja con dragones en Rumania.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Conrad. – dijo el joven, estrechando una de sus manos entre las suyas. A diferencia de su delgada contextura, la mano de Charlie se sentía como el doble de la suya. - ¡Pero qué interesante collar, Hermione! ¡Muy bonito!

\- ¿¡Verdad que sí!? ¡El señor Conrad ha sido tan amable y me lo ha regalado! Dice que perteneció a su madre, pero yo no le creo. Yo creo que con el salario que George le paga en la tienda, me lo compró. No creo que si fuese de su madre, lo regalara así como así…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderse, la conversación sobre el collar, al parecer, llegó a oídos de Ron Weasley quien no dudó en acercarse y posar sus ojos sobre la fina pieza de joyería, en el cuello de su novia.

\- Así que el señor Conrad Willis, te regaló un costoso collar que pertenecía a su madre…

\- Nunca dije que fuera costoso. – se defendió Hermione de inmediato, sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho.

\- ¡Oh pero si ni tienes que decirlo! Con su brillo ya puedo notarlo. Sé que para la mayoría de las cosas suelo ser un poco tonto… ( _¿tal vez?_ ), pero no en este caso.

\- Pues el señor Conrad me lo ha regalado sin ningún tipo de doble intención, así que puedes pensar lo que te plazca. Simplemente es un gesto de buenos amigos, por las fiestas. No tienes motivos para ponerte celoso.

\- ¿¡Celoso!? – exclamó el muchacho, alzando la voz un poco más de lo necesario. - ¿¡Por qué demonios iba a estar celoso, de un hombre al que prácticamente no conozco y que al parecer, salió de la nada y de pronto es el mejor amigo de mi novia!?

\- Hermano… - No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero agradeció infinitamente que George Weasley también hubiese escuchado la conversación y también hubiese decidido intervenir. – Hermione tiene razón. Además, creo que es por culpa mía que Conrad le ha regalado ese collar. Le dije que no era adecuado, llegar con las manos vacías, y creo que se lo ha tomado muy en serio.

\- Qué tonto eres. Así como tú lo has dicho… - fue lo último que dijo la ministra de magia, antes de pasar entre los hombres y alejarse en dirección de Ginny y Teddy Lupin, sentados en la cocina y al parecer comiendo galletas de jengibre.

\- _Lo siento, creo que será mejor que me marche. Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor George. Y extienda mis agradecimientos a la señora Angelina, a Fred y a la ministra de magia. También a su familia, por supuesto._

\- ¡Pero si no vas a marcharte tan temprano, Conrad! – negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras encaraba a su hermano menor. – Si sigues con esa desagradable actitud, querido hermano, muy pronto Hermione se cansará de ello y la perderás. Y no será por culpa de Conrad, precisamente…

Sintió un brazo de su jefe, rodeándolo por los hombros y apartándolo del joven auror que bajo la luz de las llamas en la chimenea, parecía realmente enfadado. No se atrevió a volver la mirada, tras ver aquello, y esperó que el incidente muy pronto quedase en el olvido. No le apetecía ser la causa en el declive de una relación, que al parecer tenía mucho tiempo de forjada.

\- No te preocupes. – escuchó que George le dijo al oído, debido a la proximidad que tenían mientras caminaban. – Ya se le pasará… - su jefe sonrió por un momento, reflexionando por unos instantes. – Y si me lo preguntas… me parece que es un collar de lo más bonito. Menos mal que no decidiste regalárselo a Angelina o me habrías puesto en aprietos, puesto que no creo que hubiese podido encontrar un regalo que iguale semejante pieza.

\- _Si no es la gran cosa._ – trató de restarle importancia, pero su jefe insistía. - Es una simple prenda que mi madre guardó por años. Nada especial al respecto.

\- _¿Estás seguro que no lo compraste?_ – susurró, ya que se acercaban a la cocina y a Hermione Granger. - Tampoco quisiera que estuvieras en bancarrota, antes de que siquiera empezáramos a hacernos millonarios con nuestra alianza.

\- _Completamente seguro._ – susurró Conrad de vuelta. - Además, señor Weasley, ¿qué razones tendría yo, para mentirle a la ministra de magia?

\- No lo sé. _¿Intentar quedar bien con ella?_

\- Es sólo un regalo. No intento conquistarla…

Al parecer, quizá era un poco chapado a la antigua. Para él, un regalo era simplemente eso… _un regalo._

Pero quizá en el siglo en el que vivía, un regalo era una irrefutable declaración de amor.

\- Está bien. Si tú lo dices… así será. – sonrió George con cierta picardía, finalmente soltándolo en medio de la cocina y como supuso, a un lado de la ministra de magia.

\- Ministra…

\- El señor Conrad aquí presente, cree que lo mejor para todos es que se marche. Quise venir y preguntarte qué opinas al respecto, Hermione.

\- _Por supuesto que no._

 _¿Por qué no le sorprendía en lo absoluto?_

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor y gracias!**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: **Una confesión y un minuto de reflexión** **.**

 ** _Severus_** ** _Snape_**

 **N/A** ** _:_** _Lo siento chicas, pero la acción va a pasar un poco pausada. Quiero ver qué tan bien puedo llevar un_ _fic_ _, sin saltar a la acción directamente. Si puedo desarrollar un escenario creíble donde el amor fluya a un ritmo realista._

 **Separador**

Hermione tenía una mirada de desaprobación total, ante la idea de que se marchara. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de la cocina y sosteniéndolo suavemente por uno de los codos, consiguió que se apartara de los reunidos en la cocina, en cuanto estos estuvieron lo suficientemente distraídos como para no notarlo y caminó hasta salir por la puerta de la cocina, cerrándola suavemente tras de sí.

Se abrazó ligeramente ante la poca nieve que aún continuaba cayendo, tras un par de horas de fuerte temporal. Ante la vista, Conrad comenzó a preguntarse el motivo por el que habían abandonado la casa y prácticamente sin pensarlo, decidió quitarse su abrigo para colocarlo sobre los delicados brazos de la joven frente a él.

\- Se lo agradezco, señor Conrad. Lamento tanto lo que sucedió. – suspiró con pesar, sin despegar la vista del suelo nevado a sus pies y aparentemente muy avergonzada como para siquiera verlo a la cara. – Hemos tenido un mes muy extraño. De pronto creemos que la guerra finalmente ha terminado, que todo está en el lugar que le corresponde estar… para encontrarnos con un retrato vacío y un cadáver perdido, que ahora, al parecer, está vivito y coleando.

\- _Lo entiendo perfectamente._

\- No… - Hermione negó con la cabeza un par de veces, así que dejó de hablar. – A veces quisiera hablar de esto con alguien, pero no sé a quién puedo contárselo. Todos tuvieron algo que ver con él y tienen diferentes opiniones al respecto. – alzó la vista finalmente y en sus ojos pudo notar una tristeza que en tanto no supo si podría lidiar con ella. – Por eso me… alegro que usted pueda escucharlo y no lo conozca.

\- _Severus_ _Snape…_ \- apenas y entendió cuando Conrad murmuró el nombre que mantenía a todos, aparentemente, en una discordia constante. No supo por qué exactamente, pero su tono de voz le pareció cargado de resentimiento.

\- _Sí_ … él. – aceptó la joven frente a él. – Simplemente que no puedo entenderlo, señor Conrad. Creí que lo único que quería, era morir finalmente. ¿Por qué entonces decidió sobrevivir y vivir ésta vida tan agobiante, siempre huyendo? Siento mucha tristeza de imaginarme, las penurias por las que debe estar atravesando. – hizo una pausa y volvió a negar con la cabeza, brevemente. – Sé que seguramente se encuentra económicamente estable y bajo techo, pero no puedo pensar lo mismo de su salud física y mental. Nadie en su sano juicio puede descansar, teniendo que huir todo el tiempo y pensando que su vida estará siempre en peligro. Quisiera poder hacer algo. Ayudarlo…

Jamás lo habría creído si se lo hubiesen dicho en el pasado, pero en aquel momento se encontraba con los brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de la ministra de magia, mientras ella trataba de recomponerse tras un par de lágrimas derramadas.

Era el abrazo con menos significado que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero se contentaba con el simple hecho de que el hombre al menos lo intentara. Se permitió descansar por un momento en su pecho, antes de secar sus lágrimas con un par de sus dedos y reincorporarse finalmente.

\- Lo siento… soy una tonta, creo que son las fiestas. Mientras, yo sigo esperando que todas esas personas a las que aprecio realmente, tengan una bonita navidad.

\- _¿Incluso se lo desea a ese tal Snape?_ – intentó que su rostro no reflejara la sorpresa que le había causado su confesión, pero no pudo asegurar que hubiese tenido éxito en esconder sus emociones.

\- _Por supuesto._ A pesar de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, le debemos mucho y en cierta forma también siento una especie de aprecio…

Aunque la ministra de magia ya se había detenido junto a la puerta y con la intención de volver al interior, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. Parecía como si sus pies se derritieran en la nieve y no pudiera pensar con claridad, repitiéndose mentalmente, las palabras de la ministra de magia.

\- Lamento mucho la molestia y las libertades que me he tomado. – dijo, a escasos centímetros de la puerta, pero ya en la cocina. El resplandor de la chimenea en el interior, hacían brillar su piel y le daban una apariencia aún más angelical.

\- Descuide… - intentó sonreír y tuvo que admitir que resultó un gran esfuerzo, pero en cierto modo satisfactorio. – Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

\- _No tiene idea de cuánto._ Y ahora… ¿podríamos volver a la fiesta? No quisiera que atrapara un resfriado por mi culpa.

Asintió suavemente y al momento de entrar, Hermione cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo que en ella se veía un poco grande.

\- No quisiera que Ron me viera con su abrigo puesto y terminara de crecerle una segunda cabeza y comenzara a escupir espuma por la boca.

\- Ministra… - se detuvo por unos segundos nada más. – Tiene usted, _una gran imaginación._

Rieron por cortos minutos, antes de volver a la sala de estar. La señora Weasley, muy a tiempo, hablaba de comenzar a preparar la mesa para colocar la cena y al parecer; emocionaba al pequeño Fred. No dejaba de hablar del célebre puré de patatas de su abuela, haciéndole sonrojar.

\- ¡Conrad tiene que sentarse a mi lado! – dictaminó el niño, tan pronto su abuela contaba los asientos necesarios e iba haciendo aparecer más sillas.

\- Ya veremos… - resopló la señora Weasley, intentando mantener la cuenta sin que el niño la distrajera demasiado. – Recuerda que aún faltan invitados por llegar.

\- Sí, ya sé. – dijo Fred con cierto tedio, colocando sus pequeños dedos, de una de sus manos, frente a su abuela y para contar como ella lo estaba haciendo. – El tío Bill y la tía Fleur. El tío Percy… Victoire.

\- Exactamente.

Y en tanto que sin saber cómo ni cuándo, pero se encontró en una animada discusión acerca del Quidditch, con la ministra de magia y Ginny Weasley.

\- Escocia siempre ha tenido un buen equipo, pero he oído que Bulgaria entrena para las finales y pretende arrebatarles el primer lugar. – le sorprendía que aun siendo tan joven, Ginny Weasley supiese tanto acerca del Quidditch.

\- Tengo mucho interés en mirar al equipo Búlgaro. – contestó él con una sonrisa, mientras Ginny asentía con vehemencia, en tanto que la ministra parecía sentirse un poco neófita en el tema.

\- Yo solo espero que mi mejor amiga, sea toda una triunfadora. Sin importar el equipo, sé que ella conseguirá que se conviertan en los mejores.

\- Tampoco es para tanto. Creo...

\- _La modestia siempre es buena._ – susurró Conrad, inclinándose un poco y en dirección de la joven pelirroja. – _Pero también, presumir un poco cuando se es bueno. No demasiado, por supuesto._

\- Conrad tiene razón, Ginny. – la ministra de magia había comenzado a reír y a decir verdad, era una agradable diferencia a su rostro lleno de lágrimas y tristeza.

\- Yo espero que cuando seas famosa, no te olvides de que existo. – Harry Potter no demoró en unirse a la conversación, tomando una de las manos de Ginny, sonriente.

\- _Por supuesto que no._ ¿Cómo olvidarme de la fama que tiene el elegido?

Harry simplemente sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en una de las mejillas, justo a tiempo para sentarse a cenar. Prácticamente ya había olvidado lo que se sentía estar sentado junto a tantas personas, todas charlando y riendo a la vez.

Y así como lo había querido, Fred se encontraba sentado junto a él, con un par de libros en su silla para alcanzar la mesa.

\- Espero que el tío Percy, Victoire, la tía Fleur y el tío Bill, no demoren tanto. ¡Tengo mucha hambre y ya quiero comer!

\- Cuando yo era niño, sin darme cuenta por supuesto, algunas veces solía utilizar mis poderes para comer. – le sonrió con picardía, mientras el niño lo miraba atentamente y con una expresión de asombro. – La comida simplemente flotaba hasta mi boca y apenas mi padre se volteaba a verme, ya había terminado con mi cena y no podía entender cómo lo había hecho tan rápido.

\- ¡Qué divertido! ¿Y cómo lo haces sin que la abuela Weasley se dé cuenta de que estoy comiendo?

\- Pues no lo sé. Como te dije, lo hacía sin darme cuenta.

\- ¡Genial! Ahora moriré si mis tíos y Victoire, no se dan prisa.

Trató de no reírse estruendosamente ante su inocencia y resolvió el problema, mesándole un poco los cabellos. Como siempre. El niño parecía apreciarlo, puesto que su madre siempre intentaba peinarlo más de la cuenta. Además de ser una expresión de cariño que él lograba captar perfectamente.

\- Señor Conrad. – la señora Weasley se dirigía a él, así que se sintió un poco aprehensivo de a momento. - ¿Tiene hermanos acaso? ¿ _Tal vez un padre o una madre?_

\- La verdad es que no, señora Weasley. – respondió con una amable sonrisa de cortesía. – Murieron hace mucho tiempo y desgraciadamente, soy hijo único. Pero por si se lo pregunta, tuve buenas fiestas con ellos también.

\- Con todo lo bueno que he oído acerca de usted, de parte de mi hijo y de Angelina. – sonrió por un momento, mirando al pequeño niño sentado al lado del hombre. – Y también de Fred por supuesto, estoy segura de que tuvo unos padres magníficos.

\- _Quizá…_ \- dijo en voz baja, esperando que cualquier otro tópico de conversación saliera a relucir y de tal modo que pudiera escapar de las miradas y las incómodas preguntas.

Pero e incluso antes de que el pequeño Fred, pudiera volver a quejarse sobre lo hambriento que estaba, un grupo de personas cruzaron la puerta de la cocina y por un momento pudo percibirse el viento helado del exterior.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Fleur!... – la señora Weasley se levantó de su silla, así como el señor Weasley, para abrazarlos y recibirlos con mucho calor familiar. A pesar de las diferencias que había escuchado que la mujer había tenido con su nuera, parecía realmente contenta de verla en aquel momento. - ¡Qué alegría que finalmente hayan podido llegar!

\- Lagmentagmos lag degmorag. Bill tegnía mugcho trabgjo. – dijo la joven rubia, con su inconfundible acento y una amplia sonrisa. – Digce queg sig tengdremos un bebég, tegnemos queg estarg preparagdos.

Quizá el motivo para llevarse bien era que estaba por tener otro nieto, pero la señora Weasley parecía realmente contenta y no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de que su hijo y su nuera, ya se hubiesen sentado en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Creo que ya debes esperar menos. – le dijo a Fred, en voz baja, mientras el niño mantenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y palmeaba la mesa con su mano libre.

\- ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – insistió el niño, haciendo un puchero.

La joven rubia, sentada frente a él, se veía radiante junto a su esposo. Era considerablemente alta y tenía un cuello largo y atractivo, como un cisne, en los que largas hebras de cabello rubio, como cascada, caía a cada lado de su rostro. No era una belleza fuera de lo común, quizá unos rasgos faciales un poco toscos, pero que no desmejoraban su atractivo. A pesar de las cicatrices en el rostro de su esposo, pensó que sus hijos tendrían interesantes rasgos.

Y no se refería precisamente a que hubiese sido atacado por un licántropo.

\- Él es Bill. Otro de mis hermanos. – sonrió George, mientras le presentaba a su hermano mayor. – Conrad Willis, hermano.

Estrechó una de las manos del joven y también besó la delicada mano de su esposa, felicitándolos por el bebé en camino y de pronto sintiéndose en familia, lo cual era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida.

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Por** **favor** **y** **gracias** **!**


End file.
